My Love My Kiss My Heart
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang menduda setelah bercerai dengan istri pertamanya Kim Jongwoon dan menikah dengan Seohyun karena paksaan orangtuanya. 11 tahun kemudian semua rahasia yang disembunyikan dengan sangat rapi terbongkar oleh seorang namja kecil bernama Little Devils dan menclaim dirinya adalah anak Yesung. Apakah Kyuhyun dan Yesung bisa bersatu kembali? UPDATE CHAP 17
1. Perselingkuhan

**Ohayo~ Minna~**

**Ech salah...**

**Annyeong readersdeul(?)...**

**Joonnie datang membawakan FF baru dari kegalauan Joonie melihat Kyuhyun Appa selingkuh. Huweee..**

**Makanya lahirlah FF ini berkat MV I Will Show You milik Ailee eonnie.**

**Gomawoooo~**

**Silakan dinikmati..**

Terlihat seorang namja kini tengah berjalan sempoyongan kesebuah apartemen. Tidak, dia tidak mabuk, hanya terlihat seperti tertekan. Sudah 1 minggu dia tidak pulang ke rumah suaminya. Sejak malam itu, dia memilih untuk menempati apartemen milik adik kandungnya yang telah menikah dan menetap di China. Sekarang dia berusaha untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Bahkan sang suami pun seakan enggan untuk mencarinya.

Namja itu kini tengah merogoh saku celananya dan segera membuka pintu apartemen adiknya. Namja itu langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemen miliknya. Dia lalu melepas jasnya dan melemparkan jas tersebut di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil sebotol air dan beranjak menuju balkon kamar apartemen itu.

Setelah meminum air mineral yang tadi diambilnya kini dia tengah terduduk disalah satu sofa balkon tersebut. Sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan dinginnya cipratan air hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul sekarang ini. Berharap udara dingin yangdia rasakan saat ini bisa meredamkan amarah yang memuncak didadanya.

"Tega sekali kau menghianatiku. Apa kesalahanku padamu? Apa aku kurang memuaskanmu?"gumam namja itu lirih.

"Tapi sepertinya itu karena kita sesama namja makanya kau lebih memilih yeoja itu yang bisa memberimu seorang aegya. Baguslah, dan biarkan aku mati perlahan karenamu."ucap namja itu pelan lalu tertidur dengan iringan butiran jernih menetes dari kedua mata onyx yang tertutup itu.

" **My Love, My Kiss, My Heart "**

**Pairing : **

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**Disclaimer : **

**Super Junior**

**Seohyun Gilrs Generation**

**milik Orang Tua mereka**

**SM TOWN**

**Inspiration :**

**Ailee I Will Show You MV**

**My Heart My Kiss My Love Super Junior KRY**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort slight Death Chara**

**Rating : T**

**YAOI LINE**

**~ Do Not Read if Don't Like ~**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~Satu Minggu Sebelumnya ~**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja yang kini tengah kelelahan menuju apartemen karena mengurusi sebuah perusahaan. Rasa penat karena rapat tadi dengan dewan direksi yang belum juga menemukan titik terang dengan kelangsungan perusahaan tempat dia bekerja. Sebuah perusahaan yang berlayar dibidang tekstil dan dia menjabat sebagai sekretaris perusahaan. Namanya adalah Kim Jong Woon.

Dia menikah dengan seorang namja yang yang bekerja sebagai presiden direktur disebuah perusahaan kosmetik ternama di korea. Sifatnya yang angkuh, dingin, dan sombong menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Awalnya rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja sampai pada hari dimana semuanya berakhir dengan tragis. Lebih tepatnya setelah 3 tahun menikah, rumah tangga mereka hancur berantakan hanya karena seorang sahabat mereka.

Koridor demi koridor telah dia lewati, kini dia berdiri disebuah apartemen yang diyakini adalah miliknya. Saat akan membuka pintu dengan kunci, apartemen itu telah terbuka.

"Dasar namja ceroboh,"gumam namja itu sambil tersenyum dan mulai masuk apartemen miliknya dan suaminya.

Namja itu masih belum merasakan kejadian apa yang akan menimpanya sesaat lagi. Dengan tenang dia mulai memasuki apartemen tersebut.

"Ini seperti milik Seohyun. Kyuhyun juga terlihat sudah pulang."ucap Jong Woon.

Tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikitpun, Jong Woon melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menuangkan segelas air putih dingin untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Setelah meminum setengah dari gelas tersebut, Jong Woon lalu pergi ke ruang keluarga. Dimana dia hanya bisa terbelalak dengan apa yang kini tengah suaminya lakukan.

Dalam diam dia menatap sang suami kini menindih seorang yeogya yang diakuinya sebagai sahabat karib, dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Menatap kosong kearah mereka, mereka yang telah melakukan adegan diluar nalar seorang Jong Woon.

'Sahabat karib? Apakah sahabat karib itu sama saja dengan seorang penghianat?'tanya Jong Woon dalam hati.

Setelah Jong Woon mendengar lolongan menjijikkan dari suami dan sahabatnya dia pun tersadar dan gelas yang tadi masih terdapat air mineral kini telah mendarat dengan mulus dan mencium lantai keramik tempat dia berdiri. Menciptakan irama keterkejutan yang terjadi dalam seorang Kim Jong Woon itu sendiri.

**_PPRRAAAANNNGGG_**

Dua pasang mata kini tengah tertuju padanya. Sepasang mata caramel yang telah mengikrarkan janji suci padanya 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan sepasang mata emeral hitam yang menyebutkan kalau dia adalah sahabatnya 5 tahun yang lalu dan kini telah merubah pandangan tersebut menjadi seorang penghianat.

"Jong.. Woon.. Op-Oppa."ucap Seohyun.

"Jong Woon.."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah,,, Mianhae, aku telah mengganggu aktivitas kalian. Silakan lanjutkan. Kalau kalian mau silakan pakai kamar utama, disini 'LANTAi'nya sangat dingin."ucap Jong Woon pada Seohyun.

**_PPLLLAAAKKK_**

Sebuah tamparan kini mendarat di pipi kanan Jong Woon. Perih, sakit, dan terinjak itulah yang itulah dirasakan oleh Jong Woon.

"Waahh, sang pangeran kini tengah membela sang tuan putri."sindir Jong Woon.

**_PPLLLAAAKKK_**

Tamparan kini mendarat dipipi sebelah kiri milik Jong Woon. Meski terasa sangat amat perih, namun tak menyurutkan Jong Woon untuk tetap menatap orang yang kini tengah bersiap untuk menamparnya lagi. Namun dengan sigap sebuah tangan telah menangkap tangan kasar milik Kyuhyun. Sesaat semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatnya Jong Woon dari tindak kekerasan Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuunngg~,"ucap Jong Woon.

Ya, benar, Kim Heechul yang rencana awal menjenguk sang adik karena tengah pergi ke London untuk meneruskan cita-citanya menjadi seorang model. Seorang hyung yang duluh pernah ditentangnya karena telah memilih keluarga Cho. Seseorang yang kini telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan Kyu!"ucap Heechul lirih namun penuh dengan kesinisan.

"AYO JONGWON TINGGALKAN TEMPAT LAKNAT INI!"teriak Heechul lantang dan menyeret jong Woon keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Tap-Tapi... "ucap Jong Won.

"Tunggu disini, hyung ada urusan sebentar."ucap heechul yang kembali masuk setelah menyeret Jong Woon keluar dan menyuruhnya menunggu didepan pintu.

Heechul kembali masuk dan mengambil barang Yesung yang tergeletak di ruang tamu. Sesaat setelah mengambil semua barang Jong Woon, Heechul lalu menemui Kyuhyun.

"Aku pastikan dalam satu minggu ini akan ada surat cerai dari pengacaraku menemuimu, Kyuhyun!"ucap Heechull menahan emosi.

"Dan Kau,,,,, Yeogya Jalang! Selamat menikmati tubuh mantan milik Jong Woon!"ucap Heechul lalu beranjak pergi dan mnggebrak pintu apartemen.

Heechul dan Jong Woon lalu pergi ke rumah milik Jongjin Dongsaeng mereka. Heechul lalu menemui pengacaranya untuk mengurusi surat cerai Jong Woon. Dengan berat hati Jong Woon menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Heechul terpaksa harus meninggalkan Jong Woon sendirian di apartemen tersebut karena sebuah pekerjaan menantinya.

**Jong Woon POV**

Kini sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian itu mengoyak raga dan jiwaku. Aku seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Gairah hidupku seperti melayang bagai angin malam. Aku terlihat bagai orang yang mati sekarang. Cukup puaskah kau menghancurkan aku Kyu? Tadi pagi hyung menelephonku, kalau besok adalah sidang perdanaku. Baiklah, aku harus terlihat kuat didepan namja dan yeogya jalang itu.

'Aku pasti bisa.'batinku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dari balkon menuju kamar mandi. Aku ingin terlihat lebih segar dan kuat. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bukan namja yang lemah. Aku harus kuat, aku yakin aku bisa seperti Heechul hyung. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa. Toh, besok pagi hyung juga datang dari London. Aku yakin aku bisa.

Satu setengah jam ku lalui untuk membersihkan badanku. Ku langkahkan kakiku pada ponsel yang kini tengah berdering di kamar. Ah, lagu ini. Lagu milik Super Junior.

_**My Love My kiss My Heart**_

_**Modu Mudo Deulgae gaseumseok gipeun geot**_

"Yeoboseyo."ucapku.

"Yeoboseyo changi-ah."ucap seseorang disana.

"Meonie?!"ucapku tak percaya. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku memang aku diasuh oleh meoni dan beoji milik eomma.

"Ne, Geuraeyo. Lagi apa? Aku dengar kau sakit dari Chullie. Gwaenchanayo?"ucap Meoni.

"Nan, gwaenchana meoni. Rae Joon Meoni kapan pulang ke Seoul? Nan bogoshipeo."ucap ku manja.

"Aishhh,,, masih saja manjamu itu jong Woon-ah. Meonnie masih di Tokyo. Sekitar satu minggu lagi meoni pulang menemanimu."ucap meoni terlihat ada nada getir disetiap ucapan meoni.

"Waahhh, asyik.. aku tak sendirian lagi."ucapku tak kalah getir.

"Arrata. Gwaenchana Jong Woon-ah. Meonni akan selalu disampingmu. Meonni janji. Kau namja yang kuat Jong Woon. Meonnie yakin kau akan kuat."ucap meonie sudah mulai terisak.

"Uljimayo meonie. Nan gwaenchana. Sudah dulu ya, Jong Woon kepengen pijat. Annyeonggie."ucapku langsung menutup telephon meonni.

Ku lempar hanphoneku lalu ku pakai kaos dan celana jeans milik hyung. Setelah selesai, aku ambil dompet dan kunci mobilku. Dan segera ku luncurkan mobilku ke sebuah spa ternama di Seoul.

**Author POV**

Perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Setelah sampai Jong Woon memarkir mobilnya dan terlihat ada mobil Kyuhyun di parkiran spa tersebut. Karena JongWoon yang memang sudah acuh. Dia pun langsung kebagian resepsionist dan menanyakan dimana dia akan mendapatkan prawatan. Dan disaat akan memasuki tempat dimana dia akan spa. Jongwoon berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Dengan langkah yang tegas, tanpa peduli tatapan Kyuhyun maupun Seohyun Jongwoon langsung melangkah dengan pasti dan melewati mereka dengan tegas tanpa menoleh, tanpa ada sahutan dari panggilan Seohyun.

Jongwoon langsung memasuki tempat dimana dia akan mendapatkan perawatan. Meski dalam hati Jongwoon terluka, namun dia sadar, dia harus kuat. Tanpa peduli pandangan iba dari seorang karyawan Jongwoon menangis dalam senyumannya.

"Selamat Tinggal Cinta Biru Manisku,"ucap Jongwoon dalam tangisnya.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Joonnie : Akhirnya FF baru datang... #nyengir naruto**

**Yesung : Joonnnnniiiieeeeeeeeeeee ... kamu tega buat Kyuhyun melakukan dengan Seohyun... awas kau yaaaa #bantai Joonnie**

**Sasuke : Readers minta Review ne... arigato na...**

**Naruto : Yosh... Sasuke,,, kita minta Review ne...**


	2. Perceraian

Terlihat sesok namja yang mencoba untuk tegar tengah memasuki ruang pengadilan. Namja itu tahu, kalau ini bukan pilihan yang mudah. Dia harus memilih antara kebahagiannya sendiri atau lebih membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Namun jika dilihat dari posisi dia sekarang yang mengerti apa yang tengah melanda Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih baik dia sendiri saja yang menderita.

Deretan bangku yang Jong Woon lewati semakin membuat hatinya merintih sakit. Merintih kenapa rumah tangga yang seumur jagung harus juga mendapatkan cobaan begitu besar. Sehingga dia yang harus menerima imbasnya sendiri, menerima segala konsekuensi sifat keluguan yang masih kental melekat dalam dirinya.

"Aku lebih memilih kau bahagia Kyuu,,"ucap Jongwoon lirih.

Jongwoon kini duduk disebelah Kyuhyun tanpa melihatnya. Hanya berharap mendengar suaranya yang kini dia dengar berubah menjadi sebuah jeritan penyesalan di kemudian hari. Akhirnya setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu surat putusan yang membuatnya dan Kyuhyun kini resmi bercerai. Tentang harta yang akan diterima Jongwoon, Jongwoon lebih memilih untuk tidak menerima uang seperser pun dari keluarga Kyuhyun. Meski dulunya itu adalah uangnya. Toh apa peduli Jongwoon saat ini. Persetan dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

Tak ada suara, setelah semua putusan itu terdengar Jongwoon bergegas keluar dari tempat itu. Dia lalu mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari pengadillan tersebut. Semua berkasnya akan di urus oleh pengacara Heechul. Dalam perjalanan pulang dia kembali menangis, menangis untuk terakhir kalinya. Menangisi apa yang dia perjuangkan kini lebih memilih untuk pergi.

_**From : Kyuhyun Yeobo**_

_** Hyung, mianhae. Aku memutuskan untuk menceraikanmu. Karena aku menginginkan seorang anak dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengadobsi seorang anak. Tapi keluargaku menentang dan meminta aku untuk punya anak dari darah dagingku. Dan kini aku telah mendapatkan anak dari Seohyun. Dia hamil. Keluargaku mengetahuinya, dan memintaku untuk menceraikanmu, dan segera menikah dengan Seohyun. **_

_**To : Kyuhyun Yeobo**_

_** Gwaenchana. Arrata.**_

Ingatan Jongwoon kembali mengusik tentang permintaan Heechul yang terlihat sudah melunak. Dia meminta Jongwoon untuk mencoba meminta kepastian seberapa besar cinta milik Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang dia dapatkan sebelum dia mengirim sebuah pesan. Pedang tajam yang langsung membunuh syaraf otaknya. Keputusan yang menghancurkan semua harapan Jongwoon. Cinta yang dulu dia agung-agungkan kini hanya omong kosong. Cinta? Padahal Kyuhyun juga sudah memutuskan untuk menceraikan dirinya. Apa itu yang dinamakan cinta untuk Kyuhyun?

Beruntung dia duluan yang meminta untuk menceraikan Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak, pasti Jongwoon berasa seperti rendahan, dihancurkan, dan buangan. Jongwoon sekarang mengerti kenapa dulu hyungnya untuk berfikir matang dengan apa yang menjadi pilihannya sekarang. Keluarga Cho itu memang Brengsek. Dalam benak Jongwoon kini hanya ada siluet kecil masa lalunya. Dia ingin kembali tersenyum ceria. Dia ingin pergi jauh dari tmpat ini. Dia ingin melupakan segalanya. Dia ingin menjadi Kim Jong Woon yang dulu lagi.

" **My Love My Kiss My Heart "**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing ;**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**Girls Generation**

**SM Town**

**Inspiration:**

**Lee Eun Ha (Ailee) I Will Show You MV**

**Yesung Super Junior Sarang Cham Appeoda**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Slight**

**Death Chara**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI LINE**

**~ Do Not Read If You Don't Like ~**

**Author POV**

Jongwoon lalu beranjak dari mobilnya dan kembali keapartemen milik Jongjin. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, menenangkan fikirannya. Jongwoon yang terlihat lelah kini berangsur-angsur mulai tertidur. Dalam mimpinya dia melihat kembali kenangan masa lalunya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sekitar lebih dari 3 jam tertidur Jongwoon terbangun karena sebuah telephone dari hyungnya. Lagu My Love My Kiss My Heart milik Super Junior melantun dengan merdu dari handphone Blackberry Bold 9780 miliknya.

_**Last Love, Last Kiss, Last Dream**_

_**Neoreul aneun gaseumi neomaneul gieokhae**_

_**Good Bye, My Love My Kiss**_

_**Meomchow isseul geot gata neo eobsi idaero**_

"Yeoboseyo Hyung."ucap Jongwoon lemas.

"Yeoboseyo Jongwoon. Neo wae gure?"tanya Heechul.

"Mollayo hyung, sejak pulang dari pengadilan tadi kepalaku pusing dan mual."ucap Jongwoon.

"Mwoya? Apa kau kelelahan?"tanya heechul kembali.

"Anniyo hyung. Aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Kenapa aku harus capek? Tohaku juga sudah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Mungkin hanya kebanyakan pikiran hyung."ucap Jongwoon.

"Baiklah, kau cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku, beoji, dan meoni dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu sekarang."ucap Heechul.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Jongwoon langsung menutup telephonenya.

Jongwoon beranjak untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah 30 menit menanti kini sang hyung tiba. Bersama dengan beoji dan meoni Jongwoon yang datang dari Tokyo. Mereka datang untuk menyemangati Jongwoon. Heechul sudah tahu hasil keputusan pengadilan karena dia diberitahu oleh pengacara. Dia bilang kalau Jongwoon tidak mau menerima uang sepeser pun dari Kyuhyun.

"Meooonniiiieeeeee,,,"teriak Jongwoon seperti anak kecil dan berlari memeluk sang meoni.

"Jongwoon-ah. Nan bogoshipeo."ucap Rae Joon meoni.

"Cheongmal? Nado, bogoshipeoyo."ucap Jongwoon.

"Hyungie? Waeyo? Kajja masuk. Mianhae berantakan. Hehehe.."ucap Jongwoon tersenyum ceria.

**_ECH_**

'Kenapa Jongwoon seperti ini? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa?'batin Heechul.

"Gwaen-gwaenchana.."ucap Heechul kaget.

"Hyunjoon beoji dan Raejoon meonie. Silakan masuk. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian dulu ne.'ucap Jongwoon.

"Gwaenchana Jongwoon-ah. Aku akan meletakkannya sendiri. Aku masih muda,,,"ucap Hyunjoon.

Setelah itu mereka pun memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan senyuman bahagia. Tidak akan ada lagi tangis yang mewarnai hari itu. Kegetiran hati Jongwoon kini telah hilang dari raut wajah Jongwoon. Mungkin kehadiran sang beoji dan meoni yang membuatnya untuk tetap tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Jongwoon dan meoni memasak didapur sedangkan heechul kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sang beoji diruang tengah.

"Heechul-ah. Apa yang akan kau rencanakan untuk Jongwoon sekarang?"tanya Hyunjoon.

"Mollayo beoji. Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan membawanya ke London. Aku ingin melihatnya ceria seperti di buat- buat seperti tadi."ucap Heechul serius.

"Baguslah, aku setuju dengan keputusanmu. Mungkin untuk sementara aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu. Tapi beoji janji akan menyusulmu kesana."ucap Hyunjoon.

"Ne, arrata."ucap heechul yang melihat Jongwoon yang sedang bercanda dengan meoninya didapur tersenyum miris.

'Bertahanlah Jongwoon, hyung janji akan membuatmu meluapakan namja sialan itu. Hyung akan memberimu kehidupan yang baru diLondon.'batin Heechul.

"Makanan sudah siaaapp,"teriak Jongwoon.

Satu minggu kini telah berlalu, dan Raejoon dan Hyunjoon harus kembali ke Jepang. Tinggalah Heechul dan Jongwoon yang berada diapartement tersebut. Akhirnya disuatu kesempatan saat Jongwoon sedang senggang Heechul mengajaknya untuk bicara.

"Jongwoon-ah..."panggil Heechul.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Jongwoon berlari menghampiri hyungnya yang kini ada dibalkon ruang tengah.

"Ayo ikut hyung ke London."ucap Heechul.

"Ye? Cheongmal? Mau,,, tentu saja aku mau hyung."ucap Jongwoon senang.

"Sudahlah Jongwoon. Aku tahu itu hanya sandiwara kau tersenyum."ucap Heechul.

**_DEG_**

"Ah, geurae? Mianhae."ucap Jongwoon kini dengan raut wajah yang terbilang sangat miris.

"Gwaenchana. Hyung yakin kau pasti bisa Jongwoon. Aku yakin kau akan bisa bertahan. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia tanpa namja 'jalang' itu."ucap Heechul penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Jongwoon sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah besok kita akan berangkat ke London. Aku sudah meminta pengacara hyung untuk mencarikanmu paspor."ucap Heechul tersenyum.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Jongwoon.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Besok butuh perjalan yang jauh. Bawa saja pakaian yang penting. Tidak usah terlalu banyak. Itu akan merepotkan. Arrata?"ucap Heechul.

"Ne, hyung. Aku pergi kekamar dulu."ucap Jongwoon.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jongwoon lebih memilih memandang foto yang kini berada ditangannya. Ya, foto pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tersimpan dalam dompetnya. Jongwoon kini tengah menyiapkan sekotak kardus yang tak terpakai dan barang – barang yang menyangkut dirinya dan Kyuhyun ditaruhnya dengan rapi dalam kardus tersebut.

Semua barang yang menyangkut dirinya dengan Kyuhyun kini telah masuk dalam kardus. Dia pun akan mengirim barang yang bisa dipakai untuk orang lain itu kepanti asuhan. Selain itu foto-foto dan surat cinta dari Kyuhyun semuanya Jongwoon bakar.

**Jongwoon POV**

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kalau aku harus meninggalkan dan melupakanmu Kyu. Walau berat aku harus bisa. Aku harus bisa melupakan kedua orang yang telah menghianatiku. Aku harus bisa membalas mereka dengan kebahagianku. Aku bersumpah, aku Kim Jong Woon, akan lebih baik tanpa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Selamat tinggal kenangan masa lalu yang kelam, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Heechul hyung lagi. Aku tidak akan membuatnya khawatir lagi tentang keadaanku. Aku yakin, aku pasti lebih bahagia tanpa adanya kamu disisiku Kyu.

Kini tiba saatnya aku berangkat ke London. Selamat tinggal Korea.

**Author POV**

"Jongjin-ah. Hyung ikut Heechul hyung sekarang. Jangan khawatir lagi ne."ucap Jongwoon dalam telephon.

"Hyung hati-hati disana. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telphon nanti Jongjin akan kesana dengan Lou Yi."ucap Jongjin ditelphon.

"Arrata. Annyeong. Sudah waktunya hyung untuk check-in."ucap Jongwoon sambil menutup telphonnya.

Didalam pesawat, Jongwoon membuka handphonya dan kemudian mematahkan simcard miliknya tersebut lalu membuangnya dalam sampah di toilet.

'Selamat tinggal, Seoul, Korea'gumamnya lirih.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Akhirnya jadi...**

**Readers gomawo... update kilat ini buat si bawel Andie . . . . ahahahaha rasanya aku mulai menyukaimu(?).. kwkwkwkwkw**

**Minta reviewnya... arrata..**

**Kalau tidak maka aku tidak akan update lagi FF ini.. *maksa***


	3. Terjebak dalam Anganku

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter III**

* * *

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst**

**Death Chara**

**Inspiration :**

**To The Beautifull You SM Town Film**

**I Will Show You Ailee Music Video**

**Hello Shinee Song's**

* * *

**Attention :**

**YAOI LINE**

* * *

**Warning :**

**If you didn't like please exit!**

**Don't Flame**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

**~ 11 tahun kemudian ~**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja manis sedang menunggu anaknya yang kini tengah mengikuti festival starcraf sedunia. Banyak anak yang berhasil masuk dalam level yang sangat sulit. Tapi mudah saja bagi anak namja manis tadi. Dialah pangeran gamer dari abad ini. Anak dari seseorang yang selama belasan tahun ini tengah menjalani single parent.

"Sungie?"Tanya seorang namja yang kini tengah menghampiri namja yang manis tadi.

"Hyesung hyung? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"Tanya Yesung.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Ini adalah perusahaan milikku Jongwoon."ucap Hyesung.

"Hyung! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Nama itu sudah lama aku buang. Dan menguburnya dalam."ucap Yesung mempoutkan bibir kissable miliknya.

"Ahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Yesungie.. ahahahaha.."tawa Hyesung.

"Itu tidak lucu hyung!"ucap Yesung tambah kesal.

"Jangan marah Sungie. Mianhae,,,"ucap Hyesung yang kini tengah berhenti tertawa.

"Aku akan memaafkan hyung kalau hyung angkat kaki dari kursi sebelahku."cecar Yesung sewot.

"Hey,, hey,, kau berani mengusirku?"tanya Hyesung brlagak marah.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Shin Hyesung!"ucap Yesung dingin.

**1 detik . . .**

**2 detik . . .**

**3 detik . . .**

"Ahahahahahahaha,"tawa Yesung dan Hyesung meledak.

"Kalian Diam!"teriak seorang anak yang kini tengah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Aacchhh ne,, mianhae Kyusung-ah."ucap Yesung bergidik takut.

"Anakmu itu dingin sekali!"ucap Hyesung

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia berbeda sekali denganku hyung. Susah kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti pasti dia akan menjahiliku habis-habisan."ucap Yesung.

"Pantas saja kau selalu memanjakannya Sungie."ucap Hyeung.

"Mollayo hyung, entah sampai kapan aku bisa merahasiakan hal ini pada-Nya,"ucap Yesung penuh penekanan.

"Gwaenchanayo Sungie,, aku yakin Heechul tidak akan tinggal diam."ucap Hyesung.

"Achh ne, aku tahu itu. Gomawo."ucap Yesung.

"Ya sudah, ya.. aku tidak mau membuat scandal di tempatku sendiri."ucap Hyesung sambil melirik kearah para wartawan yang sedang mengarah kearahnya.

"Hey hey,,, Odieseo!"teriak Yesung yang kini telah ditinggal ngibrit sama Hyesung.

"Aishh,,, awas saja kau Hyesung hyung.."umpat Yesung yang kini tengah dikerubungi oleh para wartawan.

"Yesung-ssi bisakah kami melakukan wawancara disini?"tanya seorang wartawan tersbut.

"Of course."ucap Yesung.

"Apakah sekarang anda sedang menunggu anak anda sang pangeran gamer di abad ini dan bagaimana dengan prestasinya selain dalam permaian StarCraf?"tanya reporter tersebut.

"Benar, aku sedang menunggu anakku. Dia sangat suka sekali dengan permainan ini. Kalau ditunjang dari segi prestasi mungkin tidak ada masalah, nilai yang dia dapatkan disekolah pun cukup bagus."ucap Yesung.

"Lalu? Bagaimana komentar anda mengenai Kyusung yang kini tengah naik tingkat menjadi siswa SMP, apakah tidak apa-apa jika usia Kyusung yang kini tengah menginjak umur 10 tahun sudah memasuki masa SMP?"tanya reporter tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan komentar apapun tentang hal itu, malahan aku senang jika memang Kyusung akan menerimanya dengan lapang. Karena itu bisa saja menggantikan aku sebagai ayahnya untuk bekerja."ucap Yesung.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa ibu Kyusung sebenarnya?"tanya reporter tersebut.

**_DEG_**

"Bukankah anda seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan sebagai penyanyi terbaik di London? Pastinya ada seorang wanita dibalik figure seorang Kim Yesung yang kini tengah mengepakkan sayapnya."ucap reporter.

"Dalam setiap kehidupan pasti ada seseorang yang selalu mensupport orang yang disayang. Dalam kehidupan juga kita bisa saja diatas dan dibawah. Ada kalanya kita akan menangis sampai suatu saat nanti kita akan bahagia."ucap Yesung berbelit berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu pada reporter tersebut.

"Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang membuat anda tidak pernah menerima tawaran untuk konser di Seoul, Korea. Padahal Korea adalah kampung halaman anda?"tanya reporter tersebut mau tahu.

"Ahahaha, bukan maksud saya untuk mengelak ataupun menolak tawaran ke Korea. Hanya saja waktu yang ditawarkan itu tidak pass. Mungkin itu saja alasan dan wawancara kita hari ini. Maaf permisi, anakku telah menunggu."ucap Yesung langsung elesat menemui anaknya.

Disebelah tempat Yesung wawancara, ternyata Kyusung sudah menyelesaikan tingkat akhirnya bermain game starcraf. Seperti yang terlihat dilayar besar diatas tubuh kecil Kyusung terlihat papan nilai yang memperlihatkan kalau Kyusung sekarang telah memegang kendali dalam permainan tersebut. Ya, sama seperti ayahnya sang mantan Raja Starcraf Cho Kyuhyun.

"Appa, gwaenchanayo?"ucap Kyusung.

"Nan Gwaenchana. Kajja kita pulang."ucap Yesung dan segera pergi dari kejaran para wartawan tersebut.

Sesampainya diparkiran Yesung lalu melajukan mobilnya dan langsung melesat pergi ke apartemennya. Namun ditengah jalan, terlihat Kyusung kini tengah merengek habis – habisan. Kelihatannya dia sedang ingin makan pizza dan makan berdua dengan sang appa. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Yesung membelokkan mobil Ferarri miliknya kesebuah restoran cepat saji. Yesung dan Kyusung pun kini tengah memasuki tempat tersebut dan memesan tempat untuk makan berdua dengan buah hatinya. Buah hati yang sangat dicintainya, meskipun dulu pernah di bencinya.

**Flashback ON**

"Bagaimana dok? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini saja sering mual dan pusing?"ucap Jongwoon.

"Jongwoon-ssi, selamat anda tengah hamil 2 bulan."ucap sang dokter.

"MWO?"teriak Jongwoon.

"Jangan berbohong dokter. Aku seorang namja dan tidak mungkin aku tengah mengandung."ucap Jongwoon.

"Silakan periksa sendiri hasil lab ini."ucap sang dokter sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada Jongwoon.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongwoon membuka amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Diteliti satu per satu kata yang tertulis di dalam hasil lab tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya tertulis sebuah kalimat yang meluluh lantakkan hatinya.

* * *

**KIM JONGWOON POSITIF HAMIL**

* * *

"Ini tidak mungkin dokter, pasti ini keliru! Aku laki-laki tidak mungkin aku hamil."bantah Jongwoon.

"Saya sudah memastikannya 3 kali Jongwoon-ssi. Ini tidak salah. Pertamanya saya memang tidak mempercayainya, tapi ini adalah kasus yang langka. Ini terjadi 1 berbanding 1.000.000 laki-laki yang mempunyai keistimewaan seperti anda."ucap dokter.

"Hiks,,, hiks,,, hiks,,."isak Jongwoon.

"Seharusnya anda harus bahagia Jongwoon-ssi. Kenapa anda malah menangis?"tanya sang dokter.

"Aku,,, Aku menangis karena bahagia dokter."ucap Jongwoon berbohong.

"Baiklah, ini adalah resep yang harus anda tebus di apotik."ucap dokter.

"Thank's dokter."ucap Jongwoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter tersebut.

Setelah menebus obat yang tadi diberikan oleh sang dokter Jongwoon kini tngah menaiki bus menuju ke apartemen milik Heechul. Dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki apartement hyungnya. Dengan airmata yang masih jatuh dari kedua mata onyx yang kini tengah berduka. Bagaimana tidak? Jika orang yang kamu cintai meninggalkanmu hanya karena kamu tidak bisa memberikan hal yang mustahil. Dan kini tuhan telah memberkan hal yang mustahil tersebut pada dirimu. Apa ini terlihat adil?

Kenapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan kehidupan seseorang seperti dirinya. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang lebih daripada dia bayangkan. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia miliki sejak dulu. Itulah yang sekarang Jongwoon fikirkan. Jongwoon merasa semua ini tidak adil.

"Jongwoon? Waegure? Gwaenchanayo?"tanya Heechul.

"Hyung,,, Mianhae,,, chongmal mianhae…"ucap Jongwoon.

"Mi… Mianhae? Apa maksudmu!"teriak heechul tidak mengerti yang kini tengah menatap wajah sayu Jongwoon.

"Aku … Aku tengah hamil 2 bulan hyung."ucap Jongwoon.

"MWO! JANGAN BERCANDA JONGWOON!"teriak Heechul.

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung, ini adalah hasilnya hyung. Aku namja dan aku hamil? Apa kau percaya itu hyung? Aku adalah salah satu namja istimewa yang dilahirkan oleh tuhan? Apa itu adil?"tanya Jongwoon kini tengah menangis meraung terkulai dilantai.

"Aku mengandung hyung.. hiks hiks.. aku tengah mengandung anak seorang bajingan hyung. Hiks hiks hiks,, aku mengandung anak dari orang yang kini mencampakkanku karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya. Hiks hiks.. dan sekarang tuhan telah memberiku apa yang dulunya aku tidak bisa berikan hyung. Hiks hiks hiks…"ucap Jongwoon.

Jongwoon kini menangis dengan derasnya dilantai yang dingin milik apartemen hyungnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya hancur, dia harus apa? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia sudah membuat nama baik keluarganya jelek. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia mati saja, itulah yang difikirkan oleh seorang Jongwoon.

Sedangkan sang hyung kini tengah memeriksa pernyataan sang dokter yang menyatakan Jongwoon tengah hamil 2 bulan. Sudah kesepuluh kalinya dia membaca tiap kata yang tercetak dalam secarik surat pernyataan tersebut. Tapi hasil akhirnya htetap sama.

* * *

**KIM JONGWOON POSITIF HAMIL**

* * *

Sebuah hal yang tidak bisa dia telusuri memakai nalar. Sebuah hal yang meluluhkan lantakkan isi hatinya. Dengan segera dia memeluk sang dongsaeng yang tengah terkulai dilantai. Dipeluknya dengan erat, agar sang dongsaeng bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang kini tengah diberikan olehnya. Memberikan ketenangan untuk Jongwoon sang namdongsaeng yang kini tengah menderita.

"Uljima Jongwoon. Uljimayo.."ucap Heechul yang kini juga meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hiks.. hiks… hiks.."isak Jongwoon.

"Uljimaa,, mianhae,, cheongmal mianhae.."ucap Heechul.

"Anniyo,, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf hyung. Cheongmal mianhae.."ucap Jongwoon.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahat sekarang. Arrachi?"ucap Heechul yang kini mengusap airmata Jongwoon.

"Arrata."ucap Jongwoon.

Kini Heechul tengah membopong Jongwoon kekamarnya. Menidurkannya dengan senandung yang dulu sering sang eommanya lantunkan untuk menidurkannya. Membuat Jongwoon kini tertidur nyenyak karena lelah menangis. Heechul kini menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan kasihan dan iba. Bagaimana tidak? Jika itu yang terjadi pada adikmu sendiri ketika surat cerai sudah ditangan dan kau dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter? Apa yang akan dilakukan adikmu jika berada dalam posisi Heechul saat ini.

"Tidurlah Jongwoon-ah. Hyung akan selalu disisimu."ucap Heechul beranjak pergi dari kamar Jongwon.

Satu minggu setelah dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter terlihat Jongwoon kini tengah tidak ingin memakan apapun. Lihatlah wajahnya yang telah memucat, kekurangan cairan dan gizi. Rasanya Jongwoon ingin mengakhiri semuanya saat ini juga. Namun dengan bujuk rayu Heechul dan temannya Hyesung kini Jongwoon telah mendapatkan dunia barunya.

Ya, kini Jongwoon tengah mendapatkan kontrak untuk menyanyi disebuah café. Dan semakin lama semakin dikenal dunia. Akhirnya Jongwoon memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyo setelah melahirkan anaknya. Anak yang dulu dianggap bencana kini menjadi orang yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupnya untuk terus melangkah maju.

Kini bukan lagi Kim Jongwoon lagi yang disandangnya, orang akan mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Yesung. Karena nama Kim Jongwoon telah lama dikuburnya dengan rasa sakit saat melahirkan buah hatinya. Buah hati yang seperti dirinya namun sifat dan kelakuaannya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

**Flashback OFF**

"Appa!"teriak Kyusung.

"Ech,, ne.. Waeyo?"tanya Yesung.

"Appa sedang melamunkan apa? Sejak tadi cuma bengong saja. Apa ada hal yang telah appa lakukan?"tanya Kyusung penasaran.

"Yak! Kau itu masih SMP. Pikiranmu kenapa sudah dewasa seperti itu!"teriak Yesung sambil memukul pelan kepala Kyusung.

"Appoouu. Ya! Appa."umpat Kyusung.

"Sudagh cepat makan dan kita cepat pulang dari sini. Appa masih ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan."ucap Yesung.

'Masih saja keras kepala! Sudah jelas kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.'batin Kyusung.

"Appa, boleh aku bertanya satu hal saja padamu?"tanya Kyusung hati-hati.

"Ne,, Wae?"tanya Yesung balik.

"Kapan kita akan pulang ke Korea? Meski aku lahir disini. Aku ingin tahu tempat seperti apa Korea itu. Aku juga ingin sekolah disana. Boleh?"tanya Kyusung.

"…"

"Appa? Apa kau mendengarku?"tanya Kyusung yang kini tengah menggerakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Yesung.

"Acchh, Ne. Aku mendengaranmu Kyusung-ah. Geundae, kenapa kau ingin sekolah di Korea? Bukankah disini kau banyak teman dan disini juga pendidikannya lebih bagus dari pada Korea?"tanya Yesung menyelidik.

"An,, anniyo appa. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu, seperti apa sekolah appa dulu. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupan appa dulu."ucap Kyusung.

"Baiklah, aku akan diskusikan dengan Heechul hyung dulu."ucap Yesung tampak gelisah.

"Jeongmal?YaY?"ucap Kyusung girang.

"Ne, sekarang cepat habiskan dan kita akan pulang cepat."ucap Yesung.

"Ne…"ucap Kyusung.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyusung tengah tertidur pulsa disamping Yesung. Terlihat guratan senang diwajah mungil Kyusung. Yesung kini memasang headset miliknya dan menelepon seseorang sambil tetap melajukan mobilnya.

"Yeoboseo."ucap namja diseberang.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bicara denganmu besok?"ucap Yesung to the point

"Waegure Sungie? Apa ada masalah lagi?"tanya sang hyung.

"Kyusung.."ucap Yesung.

"Waegure? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia membuat maslah lagi?"tanya Heechul.

"Anniyo,, hanya saja, tiba-tiba dia ingin sekolah di Korea. Aku pikir dia curiga kenapa aku selalu menolak tawaran untuk ke Korea terutama ke Seoul."ucap Yesung sepelan mungkin agar Kyusung tidak terbangun.

"Jinjja? Arrata, besok datanglah ketempatku seperti biasa. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Jaljayo Sungie."ucap Heechul.

"Ne,, jaljayo hyung."ucap Yesung yang telah menutup telephonnya.

Tanpa disadari Yesung, Kyusung sedari tadi hanya berpura-pura tertidur. Terlihat Kyusung kini tengah menyeringai, seringaian yang bisa membuat orang bergidik ngeri.

'Tinggal selangkah lagi aku bisa ke Korea. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menuruti keinginanku appa. Aku sangat yakin'batin Kyusung.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang telah kau ketahui Kyusung-ah. Kenapa kau inin ke Negara yang sebenarnya tidak ingin lagi kaki ini berpijak disana. Wae?'batin Yesung.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

**Yay…. Akhirnya bisa update… mianhae…. Cheongmal mianhae… sebenarnya udah jadi 3 FF sekaligus,, hanya saja laptopku opname jadi hilang sudah semua dataku…**

**Baiklah… gomawo sudah setia membaca FF milikku… aku sapa dulu ne…**

* * *

han yong neul

Mianhae,, ini semua gara-gara Kyu appa yang selalu membuat aku naik pitam… selingkuuuuuuuuhhh melulu.

kjwzz

Ayo kita tampar appa bergiliran.. ^^

Love Clouds

Ne,, ini sudah chapter 3… gomawoo

MochiahrraELF

Gumabsumnida… hehehe eomma selalu bisa diandalkan kalau menyangkut posisi uke…

eunhee88

selamat datang didunia fanfiction… #lebay

ajib4ff

Tentu saja Mpreg.. #author seneng nyiksa eomma..

Ahahah bukan karena gag dapat peran yang lebih baik dari pada nenek hanya saja,, kan author pengen nampilin yang bener bener KYUSUNG. #dapat Flame

TamamaChan23

Firasat apaan?

KyundaClouds

Iya iya baweeelll… nyiksa apa sudagh pasti… ada ide?

Dewi CloudSparkyu

Arraseoyo

Evilcloud

Ini udagh update… hahahaha mian… mungkin happy ending tapi death chara.

Yui the devil

Eomma disini sangat setia meski dibuang.. jadi yang akan membuat Kyu appa menyesal adalah buah hatinyaa.. tentu saja Mpreg.

Rusuh

Salaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Cloud246

Belum saatnya eomma bahagia sekarang

Agustina

Tentu saja… tidak akan aku biarkan eomma menangis gara-gara appa.

Upiekcloud

Sshhiiipp degh

.5

benarkah? Wah padahal ini auth buat udagh beberapa bulan yang lalu… hahaha mian,, cerita mungkin sama,,, tapi isinya berbeda… seru gag tuh? Ini ide yang keluar dari otak auth sendiri loochh..

Harpaairiry

Tidak secepat itu terlihat menyesal… masih ada banyak siksaan untuk Kyuu

CuteSungie28

Yaa! Itu milik sasuke.. #rebut pedang kusanagi…# lumayan buat belajar nebas bawel/

ryani clouds

gwanchanayo… eomma pasti akan bahagiaa..

yeyechacha

gag ada kata mati untuk kyusung… sampai super junior akan menjadi legenda,, kyusung is fate… #esmosiii

* * *

**Semuanya Gomawoo,,, minta review lagi ne.. kalau enggak DIScontinued.. ahahhahahaha**


	4. Sesalku

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter IV**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst**

**Death Chara**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI AREA**

**Attenton :**

**Author tekankan lagi, bila tidak suka dengan pairingnya silakan keluar dari fanfic ini.**

**Buat para Kyumin n Yewook shipper. Aku menghargai fandom kalian. Tapi, bisakah kalian hargai FANDOM kami juga?*author lagi marah besar sampai banting almari pakaian Yesung (?)**

**Untuk penggunaan huruf 'z' sebagai pengganti 's' itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan cirri khas author. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika menggunakan huruf s yang sudah digunakan berabad-abad(?) jadi harap maklum.**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Author POV**

Hiruk pikuk sebuah kota yang menamakan dirinya sebagai ibukota Korea Selatan memang sangatlah padat. Jika dibandingkan dengan kota malang pasti sangatlah jauh dengan nama popular. Tentu saja tidak membuat author gila satu ini untuk tidak menjejalkan cebuah cerita gaje *udah degh mulai ngawur sekarang*. Tentu saja membuat seseorang berwibawa dengan mobil merchedes benz *bener gag tuh* menuju sebuah perusahaan yang menjulang tinggi. Salah satu brand kosmetik terbesar di korea bernama 'Cho Style' itulah nama perusahaan yang digawangi oleh tuan muda sombong bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu berjalan dari lobi menuju ruangannya di lantai 24 nomor 8. Sesekali para pegawai menyapanya tapi tidak dihiraukannya dan berjalan lurus menatap lorong lorong kantor. 'Angkuh' itulah yang tertanam dalam benak para pegawai bawahannya. Meski setelah menyapa dirinya para pegawai tersebut berbisik dan menggosip dibelakangnya dia tidak peduli.

"Selamat pagi pak,"ucap Eunhyuk.

"Hn,"balas Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

"Dasar Brengsek,"umpat Eunhyuk.

"Hey!"hardik Donghae.

"AAA… Ya! Kau membuat aku kaget saja."ucap Eunhyuk yang merasa jantungnya bakalan copot.

"Masih menyapa boss 'angkuh' itu?"ucap Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Meski angkuh dia tetap manusia Hae."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Arrata, tapi siapa yang mau mendekat dengan orang seperti itu?"tanya Donghae yang berjalan beriringan dengan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Jelaslah istrinya. Siapa lagi?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin juga. Geundae, aku pernah dengar kalau boss kita itu berubah sejak 11 tahun yang lalu."ucap Donghae.

"Halaahhh, jangan asal nyebar gossip! Memangnya kau berkerja disini berapa tahun?"tanya Eunhyuk sambil memukulkan laporan miliknya di kepala Donghae.

"Aaiiisshhh anak ini. Echh beneran. Dibilangin gag percaya. Meski aku bekerja disini masih 7 tahun. Tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang boss kita yang satu itu. Karena…"ucap Donghae terpotong.

"Karena…"ucap Eunhyuk mengulang kata Donghae.

"Karena dulu aku sahabat mantan istrinya."ucap Donghae

"Echh, benarkah? Maksudnya mantan istrinya? Bukankah istrinya yang sekarang itu seperti gitar sepanyol?"ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum mesum.

"Dasar! Yadong mulu otakmu."ucap Donghae.

"Ya! Ya! Hei tunggu jangan tinggalin aku."ucap Eunhyuk.

Tapi kini Donghae sudah beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuka jati dirinya pada Kyuhyun atau pun orang lain kalau dia sahabat Yesung. Donghae tahu kalau itu terjadi pasti dia akan dipecat. Tapi biarkan, biarkan sekali ini saja dia mendapatkan ketenangan dalam dirinya. Dia memang sengaja menjadi pegawai Kyuhyun, Donghae ingin tahu apa yang membuat Jongwoon pergi dari Seoul dan tidak kembali lagi.

Kata-kata yang Jongwoon terakhir kali saat mereka duduk bersama malam itu. Sangat menandakan Jongwoon benar-benar tertekan dan kecewa. Apa yang telah dilakukan manusia biadap seperti Kyuhyun pada malaikat seperti Jongwoon. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia menyimpan perasaannya untuk Jongwoon sejak mereka masih kuliah.

Akhirnya tengah hari menjelang, waktu makan siang sudah berlalu lima menit yang lalu. Tapi Donghae masih tidak bergeming dari tempat peraduannya. Hanya menatap computer kantor. Suasana sepi menyelimuti tempat milik Donghae, sesekali dia membuka dompetnya, dompet pemberian Jongwoon saat dia masih kuliah. Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari Seoul setelah bercerai dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa janggal.

Tiga tahun berlalu, tidak ada kabar Jongwoon. Dia tidak pernah membalas satu pun email yang dia kirimkan untuk Jongwoon. Dan Donghae mulai beranggapan kalau Jongwoon benar-benar ingin melepas apapun yang ada di Seoul. Saat itulah Donghae memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sampai dia melihat berita di televisi, bahwa ada seorang pengusaha muda dan seorang penyanyi di London yang sangat mirip dengan Jongwoon. Namanya Kim Yesung, punya anak satu bernama Kim Kyusung sang pangeran gamer.

Donghae mulai berspekulasi dan menganggap kalau Yesung itu Jongwoon. Donghae mencari tahu siapa orang yang bernama Kim Yesung itu sebenarnya. Apakah benar dia adalah sahabat yang dicintainya dulu atau bukan. Tapi jika benar dia Jongwoon kenapa dia selalu menghindar untuk kembali ke Korea?

"Kenapa aku tidak membuka email saja?"tanya Donghae dalam hati karena pikirannya masih blank mengingat kembali sosok Jongwoon yang sudah 11 tahun minghilang dari hidupnya.

Lama dia tidak bersuara, yang dia tatap hanya barisan demi barisan kalimat yang kini tengah dibacanya.

"Benarkah ini dari Jongwoon? 1 tahun yang lalu!"gumamnya pelan.

**~ E-mail START~**

_Untuk sahabatku_

_Lee Donghae_

_ Apa kau merindukanku? Jelaslah kau sangat merindukanku, karena aku sahabatmu. Benarkan? Hehehe…_

_ Apa kabarmu Hae? Mianhae, aku baru membalas emailmu sekarang. Biasalah aku sibuk. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha sekarang. Aku sudah menjadi orang sukses sekarang._

_ Mianhae, miannata. Aku tahu memang tak seharusnya aku lari dari masalah. 10 tahun aku meninggalkan Korea. 10 tahun aku lupa bagaimana rasanya kimchi. Kau mau mentractirku? Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae sahabatku. Karena aku juga tidak akan kembali ke Korea. Aku sudah punya kehidupan baru disini. Kehidupan yang bisa membuatku bahagia, kehidupan baruku dengan Heechul hyung._

_ Kau bertanya kemana aku pergi bukan? Sekarang aku akan menjawabnya. Aku sekarang di London bersama Heechul hyung. Kau tahu, makanan restoran disini tak seenak makanan buat kita waktu kuliah. Rasanya hambar. Rasanya aku ingin mengulang kembali saat kita kuliah dulu. Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini. Aku ingat saat kita kehabisan stock makanan dan kita hanya bisa memakan ramen tiap hari. Hahaha…_

_ Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Meski dari 120 email yang kau kirimkan padaku. Aku rasa pertanyaanmu sama saja._

_ Kenapa kamu pergi? Itu karena aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku. Diriku yang begitu mudah terpedaya laki-laki yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku. Apa aku bisa bilang seperti itu? Kau pasti sudah tahu masalahnya. Bukan, bukan karena aku sakit hati atau dendam dengan Kyuhyun maupun Seohyun. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin, apa hatiku bisa memaafkan mereka jika bertemu nanti. Sudah lama aku mengubur nama mereka jauh dalam diriku. Aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun lagi, kenangan itu, biar aku dan Heechul hyung yang tahu._

_ Bolehkah aku meminta alamatmu? TIDAK BOLEH! Kau pasti bertanya kenapa? Karena aku masih belum mengizinkan. Nanti saja jika aku sudah bisa lapang dada menerima semuanya aku janji akan menemuimu. Donghae-ya, aku sudah punya seorang aegya. Dia sangat lucu. Kau mau fotonya? Baiklah aku sudah mengirimkannya tadi. Bagaimana lucukan? Itu foto kami saat dia berumur 1 tahun. Dia selalu jahil padaku. Jika dia meminta sesuatu dan aku tidak memberikannya pasti dia akan menangis sejadi – jadinya._

_ Tidakkah kau merindukan sahabatmu ini? Ya! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jelas saja aku merindukanmu. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemuimu. Aku hanya butuh waktu. Hingga saatnya nanti aku bisa datang lagi untuk menemuimu dengan anak semata wayangku._

_ Saatnya nanti aku akan datang menemuimu. Jika kau membaca email ini, aku minta alamat dan teleponmu agar aku bisa menghubungimu. Baiklah, aku harus rapat dulu. Jaa~_

_Nado bogoshipeo Hae.._

_Sahabatmu _

_Jongwoon._

**~ E-mail END ~**

"Hikz.. Hikz.. Hikz.."isak Donghae pelan.

"Geundae, apa kau hanya menganggapku sahabatmu itu adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang tidak kau jawab Woon-ah. Nan Bogoshipeo Jongwoon"ucap Donghae pelan.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya memang aku simpan saja perasaan ini untukmu."gumam Donghae.

Donghae mengusap airmatanya kasar, Donghae berkata dalam hati, dia tidak boleh bersedih. Jongwoon sudah berjanji menemuinya. Donghae membalas email dari Jongwoon. Dia juga meminta maaf kalau dia sekarang juga bekerja di perusahaan milik mantan suaminya. Selain itu dia juga bilang kalau sedang sibuk. Sesudah mengirim email tersebut. Donghae berniat memprinting foto Jongwoon dan anaknya. Sambil menunggu hasil Printing, Donghae ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari airmata yang mengalir.

Entah memang sudah suratan atau memang takdir yang memang sudah tergariskan. Kyuhyun keluar ruangannya saat Donghae beranjak kekamar mandi. Saat Kyuhyun melihat Donghae mengusap airmatanya kasar dan menuju kamar mandi, hanya satu dalam benak Kyuhyun, Donghae akan menangis jika itu mengenai sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun memang berpura-pura tidak mengenal Donghae, karena dia memang ingin Donghae kerja ditempatnya dan dia bisa mendengar kabar dari Jongwoon. Saat Kyuhyun menuju tempat kerja Donghae. Dia melihat hasil printing Foto computer Donghae. Foto itu sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Tidak percaya bahwa Jongwoon sudah mempunyai anak. Dilihat dari email yang baru saja terkirim, Donghae juga menyebutkan nama Jongwoon di email tersebut.

Dengan tergesa, Kyuhyun membuka email dari Jongwoon dan memprintingnya. Setelah selesai dia beranjak keruangannya sambil membawa kertas printing email Jongwoon. Untung saja saat itu Donghae masih belum terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian Donghae keluar dengan muka yang bisa terbilang sangat suram, karena dia harus merasakan perutnya sakit. Sebab semalam dia memakan kimchi terlalu banyak.

Sesaat setelah mengunci ruangannya Kyuhyun membaca tiap kalimat yang ditulis*ralat ketik* oleh Jongwoon. Kyuhyun duduk termenung ditempat pribadinya, tidak ada yang boleh masuk tanpa terkecuali itu Seohyun. Menatap kata demi kata yang dituliskan. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri perasaan bersalah dan menyesal kini menghantuinya. Dalam batinnya juga ikut menangis menatap kalimat tersebut.

"Apa sebenci itu kau padaku Woonie? Hingga kau tak ingin lagi menginjakkan kakimu di Seoul lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bahagia ne? aegyamu tampan, sangat tampan. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Cheongmal mianhae."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hikz.. Hikz… hikz.."isak Kyuhyun.

'Biar, biar aku saja yang menanggung semua ini. Biar-biar aku saja yang menyimpan kisah itu. Aku tidak akan melupakannya.'batin Kyuhyun.

Setelah hatinya tenang, dia mulai melepon sekretarisnya, dan bilang kalau seluruh jadwalnya sore itu dicancel. Dia sedang keluar dan tidak ingin diganggu. Padahal dia hanya didalam ruangannya yang terkunci sambil menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkan kertas email itu didalam bingkai foto Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon saat menikah. Dia kemudian menutup foto itu dengan tumpukan buku. Agar tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang foto tersebut. Termasuk juga istrinya.

**~ TBC ~**

**Mianhae gag bisa bales review sekarang.. Author mendapatkan kecelakaan kecil lagi.. hehehehe cheongmal mianhae… semuanya gomawo udah review.. tapi author minta lagi ne...**

***bunggukin badan gag(?) sampe 90 derajat.**


	5. kyusung-ya

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter ****V**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst**

**Death Chara**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI AREA**

**Attenton :**

**Author tekankan lagi, bila tidak suka dengan pairingnya silakan keluar dari fanfic ini.**

**Buat para Kyumin n Yewook shipper. Aku menghargai fandom kalian. Tapi, bisakah kalian hargai FANDOM kami juga?*author lagi marah besar sampai banting almari pakaian Yesung (?)**

**Untuk penggunaan huruf 'z' sebagai pengganti 's' itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan ciri khas author. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika menggunakan huruf s yang sudah digunakan berabad-abad(?) jadi harap maklum.**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**AUTHOR POV**

**~ 2 bulan sebelum pertandingan starcraf dimulai ~**

Disebuah apartemen di Londong terlihat seorang namja kecil tengah mengaduk sereal sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini. Didepannya terlihat seorang namja yang manis tengah siap rapi dan hampir menghabiskan sarapannya pagi ini. Namja itu masih terlihat menyelidik seseorang yang berada didepannya.

"Appa."panggil namja kecil itu.

"Waegure Kyusung-ah?"tanya namja itu balik.

"Anniyo. Apa appa akan berangkat kerja lebih awal hari ini?"tanya Kyusung.

"Ne, ada masalah di bagian teknisi. Jadi appa harus memeriksanya. Kau juga tahu appamu ini tidak suka mengulang pekerjaannya."ucap namja yang kini tela selesai sarapannya.

"Arraseoyo. Aku akan naik bis sekolah saja. Tapi appa boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"tanya Kyusung.

"Kau ingin apa lagi Kyusung-ah."tanya namja itu.

"Kalau aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan starcraf, aku boleh meminta sesuatukan?"tanya Kyusung.

"Katakan saja, jangan berbelit Kyusung-ah."tanya namja itu menatap sang anak.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika aku sudah masuk final Yesungie appa. Arrachi?"ucap Kyusung.

"Ne,, Ne,, arrata.."ucap Yesung.

"Ya sudah ne, appa berangkat dulu."ucap yesung sebelum mencium kening Kyusung.

"Appa hati-hati ne. Saranghaeyo."ucap Kyusung.

"Nado saranghae Kyusung-ah."ucap Yesung beranjak pergi.

'Apa kau benar-benar akan mengabulkan permintaanku appa?'batin Kyusung.

Terlihat Kyusung kini telah berada didalam bis sekolahnya. Bukannya bergaul dan berbincang Kyusung lebih suka duduk dibelakang dan melamun. Pikirannya masih melayang perkataan sang appa. Dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan yang sangat rumit dibenaknya.

**Flaskback ON**

"_Hyung, aku mendapat tawaran ke Korea untuk konser. Tapi aku menolahknya."ucap yesung singkat._

"_Waeyo? Apa kau ingin menghindar lagi? Jangan kau anggap lagi masa lalumu. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali kekampung halamanmu? Bertemu appa dan eomma disana?"tanya Heechul yang kini tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu Yesung._

"_Aku ingin pulang, tapi aku masih belum bisa hyung. Mendengar nama kota dan negara itu cukup membuat aku terbayang masa lalu."ucap Yesung._

"_Tapi ini sudah 11 tahun yang lalu Jongwoon! Ini sudah lama sekali. Mungkin __'__dia__'__ sudah melupakanmu. Hyung yakin__ itu__. __Dan k__au harus tunjukkan kalau kau bisa hidup tanpa dia sekarang."ucap __H__eechul._

"_Hyung,, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Nama itu sudah lama aku buang."ucap Yesung__ setengah kesal._

"_Baiklah. Sekarang terserah padamu saja Sungie. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengambil keputusan dengan baik. Hyung akan menangani perusahaanmu di Korea. Begitukan maksudmu menyuruh hyungmu ini kesini."ucap Heechul sakartis._

"_Hehehehe, benar hyung."ucap Yesung._

"_Aiissshh, kau ini. Baiklah, aku akan kesana."ucap Heechul._

"_Gomawo hyung,,, kau memang bisa diandalkan.."ucap Yesung._

_ Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau Kyusung kini telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari kejauhan. Mendengarkan siapa sebenarnya Yesung. Mendengar siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongwoon itu. Dengan mengendap-endap Kyusung mencoba untuk berlari kekamarnya dan menyalakan laptop miliknya._

_ Dia hanya ingin tahu siapa Kim Jongwoon sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin tahu, kenapa sang appa pindah ke London dan tidak ingin kembali ke Korea. Setelah sekian lama mencari, dia menemukan data diri sang appa dari dokumen resmi kependudukan pemerintah Korea. Jangan ditanya kenapa Kyusung bisa melihat dokumen itu. Karena IQ Kyusung diatas rata-rata milik anak-anak seusianya._

_ Disitu tertulis kalau Kim Jongwoon adalah 3 bersaudara. Pertama Kim Heechul yang bekerja di London. Lalu Kim Jongwoon yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta sebagai sekertaris dan Kim Jongjin yang kini telah tinggal di China bersama sang isteri. Dia sangat senang bisa menemukan data itu lebih rinci._

"_Sungie kau sudah tidur?"tanya Yesung yang berada diluarkamar Kyusung._

"_Belum appa, waegure?"tanya Kyusung dengan segera menutup latopnya dan berpura-pura main PSP ditangannya._

"_Anniyo, ini sudah malam cepatlah tidur. Arrachi?"tanya Yesung._

"_Ne, appa."ucap Kyusung._

_ Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamar Kyusung. Kyusung bergegas untuk membaca kembali artikel tersebut. Ditelitinya kata perkata yang tertulis diartikel tersebut. Namun hanya alamat dan nomor telepon yang dimilikinya. Tak kehabisan akal Kyusung mencari lagi artikel tentang appanya._

'_Kim Jongwoon, tiga bersaudara sudah menikah namun beberapa tahun yang lalu dinyatakan bercerai namun sebelum surat itu diterima Jongwoon pindah ke london bersama sang hyung. Bukankah itu aneh? Siapa? Siapa orang yang telah membuat appa begitu trauma untuk datang ke Seoul. Aku yakin aku bisa menemukannya.'batin Kyusung._

**Flashback OFF**

"Sebenarnya apa yang coba appa sembunyikan dariku. Kenapa? Kenapa appa begitu benci dengan Korea?"gumam Kyusung.

'Aku harus membantu appa untuk datang ke Korea apapun yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dihindari oleh appa. Suatu saat aku pasti tahu dan aku yakin aku bisa membuat appa tidak merasa sakit seperti ini'batin Kyusung miris.

"Disana, dikota itu, pasti ada suatu peristiwa yang membuat appa tidak mau kesana lagi. Baiklah, aku akan datang ke mansion milik Heechul ajhussi."ucap Kyusung mantap.

~ skiptime ~

**_TING_TONG_TING_TONG_**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."teriak seorang namja yang barusaja pulang dari studio fashion miliknya.

**_CKLECK_**

"Siapa- Kyusung! Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"tanya Hecchul.

"Hehehe, apa kau lupa ajhussi, aku ini anak pintar, aku hafal jalan kesini meski hanya sekali aku datang kesini bersama appa. Selain itu aku juga sendirian datang kemari. Ada hal penting yang harus aku tanyakan pada ajhussi, aku harap ajhussi membantu."ucap Kyusung panjang kali lebar.

"Aish, jinja. Kajja masuk."ucap Heechul.

"Thank's."ucap Kyusung.

Kyusung dan Heechul masuk apartemen dan kini Kyusung sedang berlari menuju laptop diruang tamu tersebut.

"Kau mau minum apa? Akan aku buatkan untukmu."ucap Heechul.

"Milkshake. Uncle, can I borrow you're notebook? I forgot do carry aout my task for tomorrow."ucap Kyusung bohong.

"Baiklah, tapi bersihkan FDmu. Aku gag mau ada virus dilaptopku. Aku tinggal dulu ne."ucap Heechul.

'opportunity'batin Kyusung menyeringai

**Kyusung POV**

Sekarang dicari file tentang Kim Jongwoon. Ayo,,, search,, search,,, search.. loading...

'searching complete'

Apa ini? Semua ini hanya foto milik appa. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa aku temukan disini. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan jalanku. Tidak adaka-. Tunggu, siapa namja ini? Kenapa dia bisa bersama appa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat foto namja ini. Dia seperti Donghae ajhussi teman appa di Seoul. Bingo!

Geundae, ada tiga namja disini, aku yakin yang kiri itu appa, terus namja xxx, lalu Donghae ajhussi. Yang lainnya, pasti ada sesuatu. Baiklah, aku copy-paste di FD milikku.

"Kyusung-ah, ini milk shake mu. Tadi hyung sudah bilang Yesung kalau kau ada disini. Katanya nanti sesudah pulang kantor dia akan kesini. Jadi kau bisa main sebentar disini."ucap Heechul ajhussi.

"Yes, uncle,"ucapku dan langsung mencabut FD milikku setelah terlihat dalam layar DONE.

"Apakah sudah selesai?"tanya Heechul ajhussi.

"Ye?.. Owh,, Ne,, ne,, it's done uncle. Gomawoyo."ucapku setengah gugup.

**Heechul POV**

"Owh, okey. What you're problem, Kyusung?"tanyaku.

"Owh, Can you tell me about my father, uncle?"tanya Kyusung to the point.

"Ewh? What's happened, niece?"tanyaku balik.

'Apa Kyusung sudah tahu tentang Kyuhyun? Tapi kalau dilihat dari Jongwoon, tidak mungkin dia mau menceritakan Kyuhyun. Tapi soal Kyusung? Bukankah dia anak yang berbakat seperti Kyuhyun?'batinku berkecamuk.

"Nonsens, uncle. Just for my end task to tell our parent."jawab Kyusung.

'Aish, hanya tudag akhir, bikin kaget saja.'batin Heechul.

'I just want to know about my father, uncle. I'm sorry, I'm lie about my end task.'batin Kyusung.

"What do you want to know? Why don't you ask you're father?"tanya Heechul.

"Everything about father. Because, he don't want tell everything to me. So, I ask you, uncle."jawab Kyusung.

"Appamu tiga bersaudara dengan Ajhussi dan Jongjin."ucapku.

"Lalu?"tanya Kyusung.

"Dia lahir diSeoul, Korea. Dia pernah menjadi seorang sekretaris peruasahaan swasta di Seoul sebelum pindah ke London bersamaku."ucapku.

"Kemudian?"tanya Kyusung tidak sabaran.

"Dia anaknya rajin, kuat, dan tegar. Pernah gagal dalam rumah tangga. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menjadi single parent."ucapku.

"Terus?"tanya Kyusung mulai ketus.

"Banyak orang mengatakan kalau dia benci Seoul karena pernah disakiti di Korea. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk melupakan sebuah peristiwa yang membuatnya seperti mayat hidup."ucapku getir.

"Peristiwa seperti apa Heechul ajhussi?"tanya Kyusung tajam.

"Dia… Dia…. Dia per-"ucapku dipotong Kyusung.

"Nama asli appa adalah Kim Jongwoon, tiga bersaudara dengan Kim Heechul dan Kim Jongjin. Kim Heechul adalah seorang sekertaris perusahaan swasta yang sejak tahun 2005 pindah ke London untuk menjadi desainer dan seorang model. Kim Jongwoon lulus dari Super Junior university pada tahun 2005 akhir setelah lulus dia menikah. Tepatnya pada tahun 2007 adiknya, Kim Jongjin,menikah dengan seseorang dari kekaisaran China dan menetap di kota Shanghai. Sebelas tahun yang lalu appa dinyatakan bercerai dan pergi ke London bersama Heechul ajhussi. Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih kecil Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji meninggal di London. Dan hanya Heechul hyung yang pergi untuk memakamkan Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji ke Seoul. Dan setelah itu appa berganti nama menjadi Kim Yesung, sebagai penyanyi solo nomor satu London yang merangkap menjadi seorang pengusaha fashion yang menerbitkan semua desainmu dengan nama Y Style. Atau orang bisa mengatakan Why style. Is it the truth uncle?"ucap Kyusung.

"Ye… Yeah. Darimana kau tahu semua itu, niece?"tanyaku tidak percaya anak kecil umur 11 tahun sudah tahu semua hal yang dirahasiakan darinya

"I just find them from demography Republic of Korea. May I tell you about my intelligent, uncle?"tanya Kyusung.

"Arrata, sekarang apa yang ingin kamu tahu lagi tentang Jongwoon henm?"tanyaku kualahan.

"Apa yang membuat apa enggan, atau bahkan bisa dikatakan, sangat tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di Korea?"tanya Kyusung dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Pandangan itu seakan berkata berani-melawan-tamat-riwayatmu.

"Tapi itu bukan hakku untuk menceritakannya Kyusung-ah."ucapku mencoba untuk mengelak.

" I beg you uncle. I don't want to see my father like this. I know see feel happy in outside but not for him heart. He always feel hurt and pain. I don't wanna see this!"ucap Kyusung keras.

Aku tahu, aku juga tidak ingin dia mnderita lagi Kyusung-ah, aku juga tidak ingin dia membebani diri seperti itu. Tapi itu sudah pilihannya. Aku tidak tahu harus mebujuknya bagaimana lagi? Bahkan Raejoon meoni saja tidak bisa? Jongwoon apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aku datang, Kyusung-ah. Kau pasti bosan bersama Heechul hyung?"ucap Yesung tiba-tiba masuk keruang tamu.

Apa tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan antara aku dan Kyusung? Tapi bagaimana? Bagimana jika dia mendengarnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

**Author POV**

"Anniyo appa, Kyusung senang disini. Tadi aku main sama uncle. Ya kan uncle?"tanya Kyusung.

"ye? Ne,Sungie. Tadi kami main dan baru saja mau mengajak Kyusung untuk ku antarkan pulang. Ech, ternyata kau sdah datang Sungie."ucap Heechul gelagapan.

"Baiklah, Kyusung-ya, kajja kita pulang. Hyung, nanti malam aku ingin kita bicara. Datanglah saat makan malam."ucap yesung dingin.

"N-Ne.."ucap Heechul.

'Sudah ku duga, Yesung mendengarnya. Bagaimana dengan keselamatan setan kecil itu nanti?'batin Heechul memburu.

"Hyung, kami ulang dulu, annyeong."ucap Yesung.

"Evening uncle."ucap Kyusung.

Dalam perjalanan pulang baik Kyusung maupun Yesung tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka hanyut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa Kyusung merasa kalau Yesung tadi mendengar pebicaraannya dengan Heechul. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, dia pusing. Apalagi akan ada konser tunggal yang harus dia lakukan di akhir bulan ini di New York.

Sesampainya di apartement, Kyusung dan Yesung lalu masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Mereka bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukan adalah pertanyaan tanda besar untuk Kyusung maupun Yesung.

**Yesung POV**

"Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu Sung-ah?"gumam Yesung saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca rias kamarnya. Ingatan tadi sore masih melekat dibenaknya.

**Flashback ON**

"_Okey, semuanya lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Saatnya menjemut Kyusung dirumah Heechul hyung."gumam Yesung._

_ Kyusung tunggu appa ne. appa sudah berada dilantai bawah. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang. Sekalian saja aku tanya hyung untuk membujuk Kyusung agar tidak meminta pergi ke Korea._

"_Aku-"ucapku terpotong saat mendengar ucapan Kyusung pada Hyung._

"_- Kim Jongwoon, tiga bersaudara dengan Kim Heechul dan Kim Jongjin. Kim Heechul adalah seorang sekertaris perusahaan swasta yang sejak tahun 2005 pindah ke London untuk menjadi desainer dan seorang model. Kim Jongwoon lulus dari Super Junior university pada tahun 2005 akhir setelah lulus dia menikah. Tepatnya pada tahun 2007 adiknya, Kim Jongjin,menikah dengan seseorang dari kekaisaran China dan menetap di kota Shanghai. Sebelas tahun yang lalu appa dinyatakan bercerai dan pergi ke London bersama Heechul ajhussi. Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih kecil Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji meninggal di London. Dan hanya Heechul hyung yang pergi untuk memakamkan Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji ke Seoul. Dan setelah itu appa berganti nama menjadi Kim Yesung, sebagai penyanyi solo nomor satu London yang merangkap menjadi seorang pengusaha fashion yang menerbitkan semua desainmu dengan nama Y Style. Atau orang bisa mengatakan Why style. Is it the truth uncle?"ucap Kyusung._

"_Ye… Yeah. Darimana kau tahu semua itu, niece?"tanyaku tidak percaya anak kecil umur 11 tahun sudah tahu semua hal yang dirahasiakan darinya_

"_I just find them from demography Republic of Korea. May I tell you about my intelligent, uncle?"tanya Kyusung._

"_Arrata, sekarang apa yang ingin kamu tahu lagi tentang Jongwoon henm?"tanyaku kualahan._

"_Apa yang membuat apa enggan, atau bahkan bisa dikatakan, sangat tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di Korea?"tanya Kyusung dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Pandangan itu seakan berkata berani-melawan-tamat-riwayatmu._

"_Tapi itu bukan hakku untuk menceritakannya Kyusung-ah."ucapku mencoba untuk mengelak._

" _I beg you uncle. I don't want to see my father like this. I know see feel happy in outside but not for him heart. He always feel hurt and pain. I don't wanna see him like this!"ucap Kyusung keras._

**Flashback OFF**

"Mungkin memang inilah saatnya, aku kembali ke kota itu. Yach, Seoul, South of Korea."gumam Yesung lirih sebelum dia beranjak kekamar mandi dan membershkan diri dengan air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

**Kyusung POV**

"Aish, what should I do?"ucap Kyusung setelah mandi dan menatap pantulan dirinya.

'Heh, Kyusung kau ini lancang sekali!'teriak Kyusung dalam hati lalu mengacak rambut ikal coklatnya.

**Author POV**

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Kyusung keluar kamar dan melihat kamar appanya masih tertutup. Kyusung beranjak ke ruang keluarga dan memainkan starcraf yang sudah ratusan kali dimenangkannya.

15 menit kemudian Yesung kelauar kamar dan mendekati Kyusung yang sedang bermain game.

"Sung-ah, kau ingin makan apa?"tanya Yesung.

"Terserah appa saja."ucap Kyusung singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Mac Donals?"tanya Yesung.

"Daripada kesana, lebih baik appa telephon dan suruh pelayannya mengantar kesini. Aku sibuk main game."ucap Kyusung ketus

"Selalu saja begitu saat main game."ucap Yesung lirih.

**_PAUSE_**

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke Mac Donals"ucap Kyusung semangat, padahal dalam hatinya berkata ini-demi-kesalahanku-tadi-sore-aku-mengalah.

"Okey, ambil jaket kita akan berangkat, aku akan telepon dan meminta Heechul hyung untuk ketemuan disana."ucap Yesung tersenyum.

"Arrayo appa."ucap Kyusung

**_MC_DONALS_**

"Mianhae Sungie, aku terlambat. Tadi Hyesung datang dan menarikku untuk kencan dengannya."ucap Heechul yang ternyata terlambat 30 menit dari perjanjian.

"Doesn't matter uncle. Old motive. Just sit and father will call waiters to serve you."ucap Kyusung santai sembari memakan hidangannya.

**_TWICH_TWICH_TWICH_**

'Little devil'geram Heechul dalam hati.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Yesung

"Paket bento 3."ucap Heechul.

"Baiklah tuan sebentar lagi pesanan anda akan kami antar."ucap waiters.

"Thank you,"ucap Heechul.

"Appa kalau tidak salah akhir bulan ini appa akan konse di New York kan?"tanya Kyusung.

"Ne, Waeyo changi?"tanya Yesung.

"Boleh aku ikut perform di konser appa?"tanya Kyusung.

"Baiklah aku akan bilang pada pihak managemen."ucap Yesung.

"Oh ya, tadi kau mau bilang apa Sungie?"tanya Heechul yang sudah mendapatkan paket bento miliknya.

"Setelah konser bulan ini selesai, aku ingin pindah ke Seoul."ucap Yesung mantap.

"Uhuk,"Kyusung dan Heechul tersedak di acara makannya.

"Gwaenchanayo?"tanya Yesung pada Kyusung maupun Heechul.

"Ne. nan gwaenchana."ucap Kyusung dan Heechul bareng.

"Apa kau yakin Sungie?"tanya Heechul.

"Seperti yang hyung bilang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ini sudah 11 tahun aku tidak pulang, aku harus bangkit dari masalah pribadiku."ucap Yesung lirih ditelinga Heechul.

"Apa appa serius? Aku tidak ingin pindah jika appa terpaksa."ucap Kyusung.

"Anniyo changi. Jika kau bersabar, kau akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau cari."ucap Yesung

Setelah membayar mereka akhirnya pulang ke apartement masing-masing. Baik Heechul, Kyusung, maupun Yesung kini tengah bergelut denan pikiran mereka sendiri.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Mianhae gag bisa bales review sekarang.. Author mendapatkan kecelakaan kecil lagi.. hehehehe cheongmal mianhae… semuanya gomawo udah review.. tapi author minta lagi ne...**

***bunggukin badan gag(?) sampe 90 derajat.**


	6. seven years of love

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter ****VI**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst**

**Death Chara**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI AREA**

**Attent****i****on :**

**Author tekankan lagi, bila tidak suka dengan pairingnya silakan keluar dari fanfic ini.**

**Buat para Kyumin n Yewook shipper. Aku menghargai fandom kalian. Tapi, bisakah kalian hargai FANDOM kami juga?*author lagi marah besar sampai banting almari pakaian Yesung (?)**

**Untuk penggunaan huruf 'z' sebagai pengganti 's' itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan ciri khas author. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika menggunakan huruf 's' yang sudah digunakan berabad-abad(?) jadi harap maklum.**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Author POV**

**~ 2 minggu setelah makan di MD ~**

Terlihat seorang namja manis kini tengah bersiap dengan anaknya untuk terbang ke New York. Yesung terbang pagi ini dan akan konser nanti malam. Seperti biasanya, Yesung tidak mau repot dengan menginap di hotel. Apalagi sekarang dia tengah bersama anak semata wayangnya. Permintaan anaknya untuk mencoba menjajalkan namanya menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Hyung, kami berangkat dulu."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, hati-hati Sungie. Soal keputusanmu dua minggu yang lalu, aku harap kau bisa memikirkannya lagi."ucap Heechul.

"Uncle,byebye. Father, come on. We must check in now."ucap Kyusung.

"Arrata. Hyung aku masuk duluan."ucap Yesung beranjak masuk.

"Wait a minute, Little devil."ucap Heechul.

"What happened uncle?"ucap Kyusung.

"Ini untukmu."ucap Heechul.

"Ini…"ucap Kyusung.

"Ini diary milik appamu. Aku tahu mungkin memang sudah saatnya kamu mengetahuinya. Jika memang ini yang terbaik untuk memberitahumu, maka aku akan mempercayakannya padamu. Simpan buku ini. Dulu aku pernah melihat buku ini tergeletak disamping perapian. Aku rasa appamu ingin membakarnya."ucap

"Apa isinya ajhussi?"tanya Kyusung.

"Kyusung! Cepat kemari."teriak Yesung.

"Ne, appa. Wait a minute."jawab Kyusung yang terlihat memasukkan diary itu kedalam tas ransel miliknya.

"I don't know, niece. Maybe what do you want to know in here. Pergilah, appamu menunggumu."ucap Heechul.

"Gomawo Heechul ajhussi."ucap Kyusung yang kini tengah tersenyum dalam larinya menuju Yesung.

'Cheongmal gomawo, uncle. Dengan ini aku akan tahu.'batin Kyusung.

'Mungkin, sudah saatnya kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi little devil,'batin Heechul.

**_NEW_YORK_**

"Kyusung-ya, apa kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan konser perdanamu."ucap Yesung saat tiba di airport.

"I'm ready now."ucap Kyusung mantap.

**_KONSER_**

"**Ladies and gentlemans, marilah kita sambut idola kita. KIM YESUNG."**

Yesung berjalan memasuki podium dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa para fans. Setelah membungkuk dia pun melambaikan tangannya. Teriakan riuh dari pada fansnya berkumandang. Meneriakan nama Yesung dengan segala pujian tentang kualitas suara yang dimilikinya. Mengingat ini adalah konser yang akan di tayangkan di seluruh dunia, dia harus terlihat perfect.

"Good night all. Annyeong haseyo Kim Yesung imnida."ucap Yesung.

"Good night."ucap para penggemarnya serempak.

"Malam ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu hits milikku. Sebelum aku melakukannya, mari kita sambut seseorang yang selalu menjadi inspirasi dalam bermusicku. Changi-ya, masuklah."ucap Yesung.

Kini terlihat Kyusung tengah memasuki podium tepat appanya berdiri. Meliat begitu banyak penggemar dan penikmat lagu milik appanya, dala hati Kyusung menyeruak bangga atas apa yang diperoleh appanya. Dia lalu berdiri disamping appanya dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai penghormatan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kyusung imnida."ucap Kyusung.

"Annyeongie."ucap penonton.

"Malam ini, Kyusung akan bernyanyi bersamaku. Selamat menikmati."ucap Yesung.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu dimatikan dan terlihat seorang Yesung ini tengah berjalan ketengah panggung. Saat semua di penuhi dengan kegelapan. Tiba-tiba lampu yang menyorot keberadaan Yesung kini menyala.

"**Gray Paper, Kim Yesung"**

"Lagu terbaru dariku, dan baru kali ini aku menyanyikannya untuk kalian. Selamat menikmati."ucap Yesung

I'm saying this because I'm sorry

I'm saying this because you're crying

I'm saying this because I'm running out of breath

Word that my foolish heart is rushing out

"_Apa yang membuat apa enggan, atau bahkan bisa dikatakan, sangat tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di Korea?"tanya Kyusung._

"_Tapi itu bukan hakku untuk menceritakannya Kyusung-ah."ucap Heechul._

" _I beg you uncle. I don't want to see my father like this. I know see feel happy in outside but not for him heart. He always feel hurt and pain. I don't wanna see this!"ucap Kyusung keras._

'_Jika nantinya kami akan bertemu lagi denganmu lagi Kyu, aku harap dia tidak membencimu.'batin Yesung._

I try to hold it in and block it

I cover my mouth with my hands but

The words "I Love You" remain as it's written in my heart

"_Hyung, mianhae. Aku memutuskan untuk menceraikanmu. Karena aku menginginkan seorang anak dalam kehidupan ruah tanggaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengadopsi anak, tapi keluargaku menentang dan meminta aku untuk punya anak dari darah dagingku. Dan kini aku telah mendapatkanya dari Seohyun, dia telah hamil anakku. Saat keluargaku mengetahuinya, aku disuruh menceraikanmu. Dan segera menikah dengan Seohyun."_

'_Aku telah merelakanmu bersamanya Kyu. Aku yakin kau bahagia dengan Seohyun. Meski ku tahu rasa sakit ini tidak akan mudah untuk menyembuhkannya.'batin Yesung._

I'll walk slowly, one step, two step

Your footsteps are so familiar to me, one step, two step

You're getting farther away and disappearing little by little

With heavy footstep

"_Jongwoon-ssi, selamat anda tengah hamil 2 bulan."ucap Dokter._

"_Tidak mungkin dokter. Ini pasti keliru."ucap Yesung dengan cepat mengambil hasil lab._

_**KIM JONGWOON POSITIF HAMIL**_

"_Ini tidak mungkin dokter, pasti ini keliru! Aku laki-laki tidak mungkin aku hamil."bantah Jongwoon._

"_Saya sudah memastikannya 3 kali Jongwoon-ssi. Ini tidak salah. Pertamanya saya memang tidak mempercayainya, tapi ini adalah kasus yang langka. Ini terjadi 1 berbanding 1.000.000 laki-laki yang mempunyai keistimewaan seperti anda."ucap dokter._

"_Hiks,,, hiks,,, hiks,,."isak Jongwoon._

"_Seharusnya anda harus bahagia Jongwoon-ssi. Kenapa anda malah menangis?"tanya sang dokter._

"_Aku,,, Aku menangis karena bahagia dokter."ucap Jongwoon berbohong._

'_Ya, aku bahagia bisa memiliki anak darimu Kyu'batin Yesung._

In case you get erased and forgotten

In case you grow out of sight and disappear

In one second, I repeat these words thousands of times

Don't go far away

"_Jongwoon-ya. Kajja ikut hyung ke London."ucap Heechul._

"_Ne, Hyung."ucap Jongwoon._

"_Aku yakin kau bisa Jongwoon. Besok malam kita akan berangkat."ucap Heechul._

"_Ne, hyung."ucap Jongwoon._

"_Selamat tinggal Korea."gumam Jongwoon._

'_Kini, aku akn datang menemuimu Korea. Miannata, aku telah menelantarkanmu selama ini.'batin Yesung._

This is the last time, once, twice

I make promises that I can't keep, once, twice

The one who should be hurt is me, please, please

'_Aku memang sudah bisa hidup tanpamu Kyu, tapi hatiku tidak bisa. Aku takut, jika aku kembali ke Korea lagi. Aku malah mengahncurkanmu.'batin Yesung._

This is the last time, once, twice

I make promises that I can't keep, once, twice

You're getting farther away and disappearing little by little

With heavy footstep

The one who should be hurt is me, please, please

**( English Translate Gray Paper, Yesung Super Junior )**

**_PROK_PROK_PROK_PROK_**

**~Skip Time~**

"**Baiklah kita diacara puncak sekarang. Gantian dengan sang appa, si Kecil Kyusung yang menyanyikan lagu untuk sang appa tercinta. Kita sambut Kim Kyusung."**

"Aaacchh, sekarang giliranku. Appa istirahat dulu ne?"ucap Kyusung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Ne, Kyusung-ah. Hwaigthing."ucap Yesung.

"Manager hyung, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanyakan?"tanya Kyusung.

"Have Done, Little Devil,"ucap sang Manager.

"Aku perform dulu, aku percaya padamu manager hyung."ucap Kyuung sambil berlari kearah panggung.

Sorot lampu kini tengah menyorot Kyusung keluar menuju podium. Dengan senyuman menawan kini dia tengah menghipnotis semua penggemar appanya.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk Yesungie appa. Mungkin ini memang menyakitkan. Tapi disini ada aku yang selalu menyayangimu appa. Mungkin aku memang belum mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi tidak akan aku biarkan kau disakitinya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi."ucap Kyusung lantang.

"Clouds, ada tiga buah lagu yang akan aku persembahkan untuk appa. Selamat menikmati."ucap Kyusung.

"Neeee."ucap Clouds serentak.

"**Lagu pertama, Sarang cham apeuda, Kim Kyusung"**

**_DEG_**

'Lagu ini? Jangan-jangan.'batin Yesung.

"Manager, bukankah seharusnya Kyusung menyanyikan lagu "Miracle"?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, tapi sebelum kau menyanyikan lagu Haengbook. Kyusung merubah semuanya. Untung saja dia pintar dan cekatan. Jadi semuanya sudah beres."ucap sang manager.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa saja lagu yang akan dibawakan Kyusung, manager?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu Yesung. Yang aku tahu, tadi dia bilang padaku hanya membawakan tiga buah lagu. Lalu dia menemui MC, setelah itu kau datang dan dia perform."ucap manager.

'Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa 'dia' changi.'batin Yesung meratap pilu.

Nan sumeul swil su eobseoyo

Gireul ilheo beoryotjyo

Nae gieogi maemalla beoryeoseo

Geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan eobketjyo

Majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaehyo

_Hari ini aku resmi bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, aku tahu mungin luka ini akan terus menganga. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada apapun. Aku tahu semua yang ku lakukan ini adalah benar, membiarkan Kyuhyun menikah dengan Seohyun itu adalah benar. Jika suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengan mereka, dengan lapang aku akan menerima kebersamaan mereka. Tapi kenapa luka ini begitu sakit, apakah kau ingin membunuhku perlahan dengan luka ini Kyu?_

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae

I maljochado mianhae

Jamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka

_Seminggu sudah ku tapakkan kakiku di London. Terasa menyakitkan memang saat mengingat alasan Kyuhyun menikahi Seohyun. Seohyun tengah hamil anak Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak bisa memberikannya seorang aegya karena aku namja. Bukankah begitu diary? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang tertawa ataukah menangis? Entahlah apapun yang ku lakukan rasanya tetap sama kosong._

Sarang cham apeuda neomu apeuda

Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ullinda

Sarang cham useumda jeongmal duryeomda

Jebal ije geuman kkumeul kkaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda

_Diary, kau tahu. Aku tengah hamil sekarang. Lucu kan? Disaat Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan aku. Kini aku bisa memberikan apa yang dia mau dariku. Tuhan ingin aku bertahan, tapi jika seperti ini apa aku sanggup? Kenapa mempermainkan hidupku seperti ini? Diary rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Aku telah mencoreng nama baik keluargaku hanya untuk Kyuhyun yang telah mencampakkan hidupku. Diary, apa yang harus aku lakukan._

Ijjima jebal ijjima

Geureon geojitmaldo gwaenchanha

Jamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka

_Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, aku berusaha untuk membuangnya. Tapi apakah hatku masih menyimpan namanya? Diary aku ingin membunuh perasaan cintaku padanya. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit ini lagi. Ini terlalu enyakitkan untukku. Diary, selamatkan aku dari kehancuran ini._

Geuriweo ne ireumeul bureulttaemada

Geobi nal mankeum tteollyeoul mankeum saranghaeseotdago

Mitgosipta

Gaseumi meomchunda

Nunmuri chanda

Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ullinda

Sarang cham useumda jeongmal duryeomda

Jebal ije geuman kkumeul kkaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda

_**( Sarang Cham Apeuda, Yesung Super Junior )**_

**_PROK_PROK_PROK_PROK_**

"Kyusung-yaaaaaaa.. aaaaaahhhh kyeoptaaaa."teriak Clouds.

"Baiklah, untuk lagu kedua ini aku juga persembahkan untuk appa. Ach, geurae. Bolehkan aku memberikan ucapan untuk appa?"tanya Kyusung.

"Ne…"ucap Clouds.

"Appa, sarang haeyo. Cheongmal saranghamnida."ucap Kyusung.

"Nado saranghae."ucap Clouds serempak.

"Nado saranghae Kyusung-ah. Geundae lagu apa lagi yang akan kau nyanyikan untuk appa Kyusung-ah."gumam Yesung terlihat sangat cemas dan gelisah duduk di basecamp.

"**Lagu Kedua, Waiting For You, Kim Kyusung."**

**_DEG_DEG_**

"Lagu ini….."gumam Yesung pelan.

Dia ingat lagu ini, lagu yang diciptakannya saat mengandung Kyusung. Dengan perasaan yang hancur, dan tuhan memberikannya sebuah petunjuk untuk tetap bertahan. Dan inilah lagu yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya, dalam benaknya dia telah bersumpah. Dia akan menikah sekali, karena dalam hidupnya hanya ada satu nyawa.

Neoege haji motan maldeuri

Nun gameumyeon jakku tteoolla

Gieogeul dameunchaero meomchwodun

Naui sarang, neoreul saenggakhae

Gyeote dugo banghwanghaetdeon naldeureul huhoehago isseo

Naui jinsimi deulliji annhi

_Kyu, sekarang aku tengah mengandung anakmu. Anak yang sudah kau telantarkan, bahkan sebelum dia lahir. Apa kau akan menerima anak ini? Ach, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak ini kau ambil dariku. Kau telah membuangnya bersamaku. Jadi anak ini adalah anakku. Ach, aku tadi tanya dengan Raejoon meoni. Nama apa yang pantas untuk anak ini kelak. Meoni bilang dia hanya punya satu nama namja yakni Kyusung. Namun jika yeogya moeni tidak punya ide._

_ Diary apa kau punya saran? Aachh, benar juga? Kenapa aku gag kasih nama meoni saja. Babo. Tidurlah changi, eomma akan menjagamu sampai lahir dan saat kau lahir aku akan menjadi appa untukmu. Biar aku saja yang menjadi orang tua untukmu changi._

Neoreul gidaryeo

Sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji

Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji

Ijen naega neoege

Modu jul su inneunde

Naegero dagaol su eomni

Sojunghan nae saram

_Masih bolehkah aku tetap memilihnya dairy? Tidak semudah itu melupakan dia yang menjadi separuh jiwaku. Masih bolehkah aku tetap mencintainya, walaupun aku tahu, dia menjadi milik orang lain dan kini aku merelakannya? Diary, aku sangat mencintainya, masih bolehkah aku menunggunya datang untuk kembali bersamaku?_

Hollo ijeul sudo bakkul sudo eomneun I sarang

Neoui binjarie nameum honjatmal

Naui gyeote itdeon neoui soneul japji motan geotcheoreom

Dasin neorul nochi anheul tenikkan

_Diary, tujuh tahun kini telah berlalu. Nae aegya adalah namja dan kini telah besar. Kau tahu? Dia sangat mirip dengan appanya. Ya, dia mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa tuhan memberiku seorang aegya? Karena tuhan tahu aku akan sendirian, maka dengan alasan itulah tuhan memberiku seorang malaikat. Walaupun aku tak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun, tapi yang jelas aku bisa mendapatkan Kyusung. Dia adalah darah dagingku dan Kyuhyun. Dia anakku. Maka tidak akan lagi aku lepaskan apa yang kini telah menjadi milikku._

Bogo sipeotdeon

Bogo sipeotdeon maeumi neomu keojyeoseo

Neorul hyanghan balgeoreum neuryeo jigo itjiman

Cheoeum mannan geotcheoreom

Neoreul saranghal geoya

Meomchwoitdeon naui gaseume

Huhoe eomneun sarangeul…

_**(Waiting For You, Yesung Super Junior)**_

_Kyu,, aku memang tidak bisa memaafkanmu saat ini. Aku memang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu. Sampai saat ini, aku masih tetap mencintaimu sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu._

**_PROK_PROK_PROK_PROK_PROK_**

"KYUUUSUUUUUNNNGGGG…."teriak Clouds menggema.

"Gomawo.."ucap Kyusung dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"**Dan Lagu yang terakhir, Seven year's of Love,Kim Kyusung"**

**_PRANG_**

Yesung menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang hendak diminumnya. Dia sangat tahu lagu apa ini. Ya, ini adalah lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun saat lulus kuliah. Lagu yang tercipta hanya untuk Jongwon seorang. Lagu dimana saat itu Jongwon akan dijodohkan dengan Siwon sahabat appanya.

Saat itu Jongwon dan Siwon masih terlihat sangat manis dan kecil. Saat itulah keluarganya menjodohkan mereka. Namun saat dewasa, mereka mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Siwon telah mempunyai namjachingu bernama Kim Kibum. Dan Siwon ingin membatalkan pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.

**Flashback ON**

"_Hyung-ah, apa kau ada waktu akhir bulan ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kepulau Jeju."tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Mianhae Kyu, aku harus pergi bersama Siwonie. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi."ucap Jongwoon menyesal._

"_Si-Siwonie?"ulang Kyuhyun._

"_Ne, Siwon. Kami akan menikah bulan depan."ucap Yesung._

_**_CCCTARRR_**_

"_Mwo? Menikah?"tanya Kyuhyun kaget._

"_Ne Kyu. Waegure? Kau tampak pucat? Apa kau sakit?"tanya Jongwoon._

"_Ach, Annhi. Kenapa berita bahagia ini tidak kau sampaikan sejak awal padaku hyung. Aku kan sahabatmu."ucap Kyuhyun menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya._

"_Ach, mianhae."ucap Jongwoon._

"_Baiklah sampai nanti, aku pulang duluan ne hyung. Jaa~"ucap Kyuhyun beranjak pergi._

"_Aku keduluankah?"ucap Kyuhyun lirih._

"_Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan Kyu. Lebih baik kau tahu dari awal daripada aku member harapan palsu. Geundae, Nado Saranghaeyo Kyunnie."ucap Jongwoon beranjak untuk pulang._

_**~Satu minggu kemudian~**_

"_Baiklah, hari ini adalah perpisahan kecil-kecilan dari Club Shappire Blue. Silakan bagi yang ingin menyanyi. Dan yang lainnya silakan menikmati hidangan dari panitia."ucap MC._

"_Adakah yang ingin menyanyikan lagu sedih untuk kami?"tanya Yoona dan Seohyun serempak._

"_Waeyo?"tanya MC_

"_Aku sedang patah hati."ucap Yoona lalu menangis._

"_Nah, ada perintaan. Apa ada yang menyanggupinya?"tanya MC dan saat itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangkat tangannya._

"_Cho Kyuhyun? Kau ingin bernyanyi? Baiklah kita sambut Cho Kyuhyun."ucap MC_

"_Gomawoyo. Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang telah mengisi hatiku yang telah kosong ini dan dia sedang berbaur dengan kalian."ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Huuuuuuu.."sorak para teman-temannya._

"_Judulnya 7 Years Of Love."ucap Kyuhyun._

**Flashback OFF**

Yesung kini terperosok jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bagaimana anaknya bisa mengetahui semua tentang masalalunya? Tidak mungkin Heechul yang memberitahukannya. Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya yang sudah Kyusung ketahui. Itu pertanyaan yang menyeruak dalam batin Yesung. Yesung kemudian menangis terisak.

"Sungie? Gwaenchanayo?"tanya manager yang kini tengah membopongnya menuju kursi terdekat.

"Nan gwaenchana manager. Nan gwaenchana."ucap Yesung yang terisak.

**_SEOUL_KOREA_**

Sedang dibelahan dunia lain, terlihat keadaan yang tak jauh beda dengan Yesung. Ya namja itu adalah Kyuhyun yang tengah menonton konser di Televisi kantornya. Ingatannya kembali ke masalalu saat Kyusung menyanyikan lagu pertamanya. Betapa kejamnya ia dulu, betapa angkuhnya dia dulu.

Airmata kini telah menjadi air terjun yang sempurna dibelahan pipi Kyuhyun. Ya, dia sangat menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Yesung. Tapi tidak ada cara lain selain membiarkan Yesung pergi. Jika dia tetap mempertahanan yesung disampingnya, maka dia hanya bisa menyusahkan Yesung. Tapi, penyesalan itu telah mencapai titik jenuh.

Kyuhyun sangat kecewa dengan apa yang menjadi pilihannya sendiri. Kyuhyun kecewa dengan pilihanya sendiri. Kyuhyun kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Kyuhyun kecewa telah menelantarkan Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun sangat kecewa telah menghancurkan Yesung.

"Mianhae, Mianata. Jeongmal mianhae."gumam Kyuhyun dalam isaknya.

**Flashback ON**

"_Kyu, ceraikan Jongwoon!"ucap sang eomma._

"_Wae? Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tidak akan menceraikan Jongwoon?"ucap Kyuhyun._

_**_PLAK_**_

"_Hentikan omong kosongmu Kyu. Cepat menikahlah dengan Seohyun. Eomma sudah bicara dengan keluarga Seohyun."ucap Eomma._

"_Eomma, harus berapa kali aku bilang! Aku tidak akan menceraikan Jongwoon, sampai kapanpun!"ucap Kyuhyun._

_**_PLAK_PLAK_**_

"_Aku bilang tutup mulutmu Kyu. Cepat ceraikan Jongwoon. Atau aku akan membunuhnya. Silahkan pilih Kyu."ucap eomma Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi._

"_EOMMA!"teriak Kyuhyun._

"_Kau juga sudah tahu Kyu. Apa yang eomma katakan tidak pernah eomma caput dan eomma bersungguh-sungguh. Cho Kyuhyun."ucap mrs. Cho berlalu pergi._

"_Oppa.."panggil Seohyun yang sedaritadi tengah melihat perbuatan sang mrs. Cho. Seohyun kini tengah memegang lengan Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat ditepisnya._

"_JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU LAGI SEOHYUN!"bentak Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke diskotik._

**Flashback OFF**

**_NEW_YORK_**

Terlihat Kyusung telah menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya. Memang sebenarnya Kyusung yang meminta pada sang manager untuk meletakkan performnya diakhir acara. Setelah itu Yesung dan Kyusung membungkukkan badan tanda terimakasih dan beranjak untuk kembali ke London.

Didalam pesawat Yesung mncoba untuk menanyakan alasan apa yang dimiiki anak semata wayangnya yang tengah mendengarkan earphone.

"Kyusung-ah."panggil Yesung sembari mencabut salah satu earphone milik Kyusung.

"Ye? Waeyo Appa?"tanya Kyusung.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali ke Seoul?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku berubah pikiran Appa. Mungkin untuk sekarang ini aku hanya ingin liburan Ke Seoul. Bukan pindah, aku tetap ingin di London untuk sementara ini."ucap Kyusung.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau ingin merasakan kehidupan disana?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, appa. Tapi aku tekankan aku tidak ingin pindah kesana."ucap Kyusung tajam.

"Arrata, baiklah. Liburan tahun baru ini, kita akan ke Seoul."ucap Yesung tersenyum tulus.

"Annhiyo appa, aku ingin kesana sendirian. Bolehkan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."ucap Kyusung tajam.

Pandangan Kyusung saat ini mengisyaratkan betapa dirinya sangat ingin ke Korea dan mnemui seseorang. Pandangan mata penuh dendam untuk seseorang. Itulah yang selama ini diakutkan oleh Yesung, pandangan dendam dari anaknya.

"Baiklah changi jika itu maumu. Aku akan meminta Donghae memandumu bagaimana?"tanya Yesung menyerah.

"Jeongmal? Yay. Gomawo appa. Saranghaeyo."ucap Kyusung.

"Nado saranghae, Kyusung-ah."ucap Yesung.

'Aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seperti apa orang yang telah menyakiti dan menelatarkan orang sebaik eomma. Tidak akan aku biarkan namja itu merebut eomma agi dariku. Lihat saja, kau akan mendapatkan balasan dariku mr. CHO KYUHYUN!'batin Kyusung penuh dengan rasa benci.

'Tuhan, lapangkanlah dada anak semata wayangku. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia dipenuhi dendam seperti ini. Tapi jika itu memang keinginannya aku tidak bisa menolaknya tuhan. Tuhan, selamatkan anakku dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya.'batin Yesung berkecamuk.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Hai hai readersdeu.. joonie kembali lagi…**

**Terima kasih atas review yang joonie terima. Mungkin di chapter ini banyak menguak tentang masalalu Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Gomabta.. Joone minta Review lagi ne… gomawo… mianhae gag bisa balas satu-satu…**

**Untuk yang sudah Review, gomawo sudah kasih author semangat… **


	7. Eomma, Mianhae

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter ****VII**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst**

**Death Chara**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**Girls Generation**

**Uri saranghaejana ~ Davichi feat T-ara**

**Seven Years Of Love ~ Kyuhyun Super Junior**

**Attent****i****on :**

**Author tekankan lagi, bila tidak suka dengan pairingnya silakan keluar dari fanfic ini.**

**Buat para Kyumin n Yewook shipper. Aku menghargai fandom kalian. Tapi, bisakah kalian hargai FANDOM kami juga?*author lagi marah besar sampai banting almari pakaian Yesung (?)**

**Untuk penggunaan huruf 'z' sebagai pengganti 's' itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan ciri khas author. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika menggunakan huruf 's' yang sudah digunakan berabad-abad(?) jadi harap maklum.**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Author POV**

Kini ayah dan anak itu telah kembali ke apartemen mereka. Tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap dari dua pasang bibir mereka. Tatapan kelelahan terpancar dari kedua pasang mata onyx tersebut. Sang ayah langsung beranjak untuk membersihkan diri dan pergi tidur.

Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang langsung pergi tidur, kini Kyusung sedang mengutak – atik laptopnya. Dia mulai memasangkan wireless untuk koneksi internet laptopnya, kemudian dia mengirimkan pesan e-mail kepada Donghae, teman appanya.

**~ E-Mail To Donghae ~**

Ahjussi, ini Kyusung, mianhae, aku pakai e-mail appa. Mungkin ahjussi belum tahu apapun tentang Kyusung. Tapi Kyusung pengen ahjussi memberitahu Kyusung suatu hal. Dapatkah kita Video Call atau chatting? Tapi pakai e-mail Kyusung,Kyusung tunggu. Ini e-mail Kyusung, .

_**Kim Kyusung**_

**~ E-Mail END ~**

"Aku harap Donghae Ahjussi belum tertidur."gumam Kyusung beranjak untuk mandi.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk Kyusung mandi dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu Kyusung keluar kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar appanya. Dia melihat appanya sedang tertidur pulas, ya, seperti malaikat. Kyusung lalu beranjak masuk dan duduk disebelah ranjang Yesung. Dia belai surai merah rambut appanya. Kyusung usap pipi halus Yesung dengan kasih sayang.

"Eomma mianhae, aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan ini salah, tapi aku tidak ingin eomma menderita seperti ini. Aku tahu eomma masih sangat menyayangi 'namja' itu. Tapi Kyusung janji, Kyusung akan buat dia menyesal dan bertekuk lutut sama eomma, sebelum dia kembali sama eomma."gumam Kyusung membelai rambut eommanya.

"Kyuhhh,"igau Yesung.

**_ECH_**

"Kyunnie-ah,"igau Yesung.

"Eommaaa,"gumam Kyusung pelan.

"Kyunnie-ah, jebal nal ullijima. Ojik naegen neo hanappunya. Jebal nal ttonagajima."igau Yesung seperti orang yang terisak.

"Jebal ttonagajima,"igau Yesung terisak dan mengeluarkan airmata.

'Eomma, Uljimaaa.'batin Kyusung menjerit.

Kyusung kini mengusap airmata Yesung yang jatuh dari mata Yesung. Menatap wajah sang eomma yang begitu tertekan, menambah rasa sakit saat dia membaca semua isi diary yang diberikan Heechul. Kyusung telah tahu semuanya, semua tentang masa lalu dan siapa Kyuhyun yang selalu diigaukan Yesung sedari dulu. Seorang namja yang telah mencampakkan dirinya dan eommanya hanya untuk seorang yeogya.

Kilatan tajam kini terlihat dari pandangan mata Kyusung. Dalam hati dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali pada eommanya, tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu mengobati eommanya. Namun, Kyusung berjanji untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke pangkuan Yesung. Tapi, dia tidak akan pernah menerima Kyuhyun menjadi appanya. **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH.**

Kyusung kini beranjak dari kamar Yesung, dan pergi kekamarnya. Melihat apakah Donghae sudah membalas e-mail darinya. Dihapusnya pesan terkirim dari e-mail Yesung lalu dibukanya email miliknya. Di lihatnya ada sebuah inbox dari email yang tak dikenalnya. Kyusung lalu membuka e-mail tersebut.

**~ E-Mail Start ~**

Kyusung? Berarti kau anak Jongwoon? Wah, ada yang bisa ahjussi bantu? Bisakah kita mulai Video call? Ahjussi lagi bosen,

**~ E-Mail End ~**

Kyusung lalu mengaktifkan videocall gmailnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Donghae. Dan sebaliknya, Donghae juga bisa melihat wajah Kyusung. Wajah yang sangat dikenalinya, wajah yang setiap hari selalu dilihatnya sepintas.

"Neo? Donghae Ahjussi?"tanya Kyusung.

"Ne, Kyusung. Kau mau tahu tentang apa?"tanya balik Donghae.

"Aku ingin alamat rumah Cho Kyuhyun, alamat perusahaan Cho Kyuhyun, alamat rumah orang tua Cho Seohyun, dan Kehidupan mereka seperti apa?"ucap Kyusung to the point.

"Ye? Untuk apa kau menginginkan hal yang begitu 'tabu' dikatakan oleh anak umur 10-11 tahun sepertimu."ucap Donghae.

"Ya! Jangan bicarakan tentang umur padaku!"ucap Kyusung setengah berteriak.

'Aish, anak ini seperti Kyuhyun kalau lagi marah.'batin Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"Arraseo. Besok akan aku kirim ke e-mailmu. Semua yang kau minta akan aku kirimkan besok siang."ucap Donghae.

"Syukurlah, gomawo Donghae hyung. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu hyung?"ucap Kyusung.

"Aish, tentu saja. Kau adalah anak Jongwoon. Aku ini juga masih bujang, hahahaha."ucap Donghae berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tahu hyung sangat mencintai appa, makanya aku ingin meminta bantuan dari hyung."ucap Kyusung membuat Donghae gelagapan.

"Darimana ka-? Ya! Kau ini! Aish jinja?."ucap Donghae.

"….."Kyusung menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit saat melihat sang appa menangis hanya karena seorang namja bernama **CHO KYUHYUN.**

"Kyusung-ah, Waegurae?"tanya Donghae menatap iba.

"Anhi, Gwaenchanayo."ucap Kyusung mengusap airmatanya yang sempat mengalir dipipinya.

'Anak sekecil ini.'batin Donghae.

"Hyung, sekitar dua minggu lagi aku akan ke Korea, bisakah hyung membantuku untuk melakukan rencanaku disana?"tanya Kyusung penuh harap.

"Ye? Kau akan ke Korea? Apa appamu membolehkan Sungie?"tanya Donghae.

"Dia memperbolehkan hyung, mungkin besok appa akan menelephonmu. Tapi aku minta jangan beritahu apapun kalau aku sudah menghubungimu duluan."ucap Kyusung.

"Waeyo?"tanya Donghae.

"Sudah turuti saja kataku."ucap Kyusung.

"Aish…. Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut, tapi ada satu syarat? Bagaimana?"tanya Donghae.

"Kalau membuat appa jatuh cinta padamu, mianhae aku tidak bisa hyung."tolak Kyusung.

"Ya! Bukan itu syaratnya! Babo!"teriak Donghae.

"Hehehehe, geundae mwoya?"tanya Kyusung

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kim Kyusung?"tanya Donghae menatap Kyusung tajam.

"Ye? Aachh, hanya sebuah pembalasan manis dariku. Itu saja,"ucap Kyusung enteng.

"Hei, kau pikir aku mudah tertipu dengan ucapanmu itu? Ayolah, jujur saja pada hyung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, alasan, dan pada siapa?"tanya Donghae.

"Arrata, sampai saat ni aku masih menyelidiki apakah yang telah dilakukan appa pada tuan muda Cho, sampai mengakibatkan mereka bercerai, selain itu, apakah ada alasan lain yang mendesaknya menceraikan appa. Mungkin sampai saat ini, appa tidak tahu kalau aku selalu mendengarkannya menangis, diluar dia biasa untuk tertawa, tapi dalam hatinya dia menangis pilu. Dan semua itu hanya karena dua onggok manusia berbisa layaknya tuan muda Cho dan istri mudanya."ucap Kyusung penuh dendam.

"Apa kau sudah matang dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Dan siapa yang telah memberitahumu permasalahan itu?"tanya Donghae.

"Sudah! Soal itu, mianhae itu rahasia."ucap Kyusung tegas.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memberimu informasi tentang apapun mengenai Kyuhyun dan Seohyun padamu. Dan ini akan menjadi rahasia kita."ucap Donghae.

"Ech? Cheongmal? Yaksok?"tanya Kyusung sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Yaksok,"ucap Donghae membalas acungan kelingking dari Kyusung.

'Anak sekecil ini, bukankah dia Genius? Ach salah, dia sangat genius melebihi sang Kyuhyun. Aku tahu, inilah yang membuatmu bertahan di London Jongwoon. Hei, tunggu, Bukankah ini menarik? Kyuhyun vs Kyusung? Ach salah, Kyusung vs Kyuhyun?'batin Donghae menyeringai.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu hyung, sekarang aku harus tidur, aku capek, ja~"ucap Kyusung sambil mematikan laptopnya.

Kyusung lalu beranjak untuk pergi tidur, dia senang ada yang membantunya. Dia senang karena pasti sahabat appanya -ralat eomma- pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.

'Aku akan datang Korea… Persiapkan dirimu!'batin Kyusung menyeringai.

Kini Donghae tengah mencari semua data yang dulu pernah dia lakukan saat kehilangan jongwoon. Dia tidak mengira, semua data yang diangganya sia-sia kini akan berguna. Mungkin, dia sudah merelakan Jongwoon untuk pergi. Tapi suatu saat dia percaya akan ada pembalasan yang manis dari tuhan untuknya.

**~ To be Continou ~**

**Yesung : Ya! Terlalu pendek cepat dilanjutkan lagi! *getok punggung Joonie pake cakar ddangko. #emang punya?#**

**Joonnie : Shireo,, *nangis* huweee appaaa,,**

**Kyuhyun : Waeyo changi? Kok nangis, kan tambah jelek? Uljima..*membelai rambut joonie.**

**Joonie : Ya! Eomma sama appa sama saja tidak ada bedanya,,, baiklah aku akan buat kalian menderita lihat saja! *marah***

**Kyusung : Ya, eonnie. Andwaeyo.. jangan buat eomma terluka lagi cukup appa saja.**

**Joonie : andwaeyo, appa dan eomma sama saja. Dan kau yang akan menjadi penghalang mereka bersatu Kyusung-ah. *smirk***

**Kyusung : Naege? Wae? Naege? Aiisshhh, eonnie gomawo..**

**#Joonie sweetdrop.**

**#Kkoming and Melow cakar Kyusung**

**#Kyuhyun : oh anakku, mianata**

**#Yesung pingsan**

**~ Continued ~**

Mentari kini telah datang menggantikan tugas sang Bulan. Terlihat namja diranjang tersebut menampakkan biasnya. Namja yang terlihat sangat lelah, baik fisik maupun batinnya. Namja yang sedang mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya menatap kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Darimana kau tahu ketiga lagu tersebut, Sungie-ya."gumam Yesung lirih.

Dia kini merenggangkan tubuhnya, setelah itu Yesung beranjak mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, dia berencana untuk menelephon Donghae dan memberitahunya kalau dia ingin menitipkan anaknya untuk sementara waktu.

**_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_**

**_TRRRUUUTTTT_**

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap Donghae.

"Hae-ah, ini aku Jongwoon."ucap Yesung.

"J-Jongwoon? Benarkah ini kau?"tanya Donghae berteriak histeris.

**_JDUAK_**

"Aarrgghh, appeu. Ya! Hyukjae apa yang kau lakukan! Onyet sialan."umpat Donghae yang mendapat pukulan tepat dikepala belakangnya..

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Dasar ikan! Apa kau tidak lihat? Heh? Pak presdir sedang ada disini."ucap Eunhyuk menunjuk presdir yang kini berada dibelakangnya.

"Jongwoon bentar, jangan tutup dulu teleponnya."bisik Donghae.

"Ye? Owh, ne."ucap Yesung dari seberang telephon yang sedang merasakan kegaduhan di tempat Donghae.

"Se-Selamat pagi, Pak. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tanya Donghae membungkukkan badannya.

"Anniyo. Aku hanya ingin melihat karyawanku bekerja. Dan aku ingin mengambil laporan keuangan bulan ini, Lee Donghae hyung."ucap Presdir.

**_DEGH_**

'Suara ini?'batin Yesung.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku Donghae,'batin Donghae

"Aacchh,, Mianhamnida pak, laporannya sudah selesai, tapi belum saya printing. Jeoseonghamnida,"ucap Donghae membungkuk bersikap wajar.

"30 menit lagi, serahkan laporan itu ke ruanganku, aku ingin bicara empat mata padamu."ucap presdir beranjak pergi keruangannya.

'Tidak salah lagi, ini suara Kyuhyun.'batin Yesung kaget.

"Aish, syukurlah, aku masih bisa bernafas lega. Jongwoon, apakah kau masih ada disitu?"tanya Donghae.

"Apa tadi itu Kyuhyun, Hae-ah?"tanya Jongwoon.

"Owh, Ne. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada di belakangku tadi. Cheongmal mianhae."ucap Donghae.

"Gwaen-Gwaenchanayo Hae-ah. Hehehe,"ucap Yesung menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku Jongwoon-ah, bukankah ini waktunya bekerja? Apakah ada hal penting sehingga kau menyempatkan untuk meneleponku?"tanya Donghae.

"Anhi, semalam aku habis konser, jadi aku cuti kekantor hari ini."ucap Yesung.

"Kau? Penyanyi? Apa jangan-jangan kau ini adalah."ucap Donghae terputus saat Jongwoon angkat bicara duluan.

"Ne, Aku adalah orang yang biasa kalian sebut dengan Kim Yesung."ucap Yesung.

**_DEGH_**

'Jadi benar, kau adalah Yesung.'batin Donghae bersorak.

"Kau terkenal Jongwoon-ah, sangat terkenal. Maka dari itu kau tidak ingin kembali ke Korea eoh?"tanya Donghae.

"Annhi, bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hati dan fikiranku untuk bisa menerima semuanya Hae,"jawab Yesung.

"Sebelas tahun apa itu belum cukup, woon-ah?"tanya Donghae.

"Tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan Hae. Tak semudah itu."ucap Yesung.

"Ach, Arrata, lalu ada apa kau meneleponku?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku ingin menitipkan anakku padamu Hae, mungkin hanya sekitar dua sampai empat mingguan. Nanti aku akan menjemputnya kesana."ucap Yesung.

"Apa kau yakin membiarkan anakmu sendirian di Korea Jongwoon?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan Hae, anak itu hanya akan bilang ya jika dia mau dan tidak jika dia tidak mau."ucap Yesung.

"Apa kau boleh bertanya? Jika kau menjawab dengan jujur, anggap saja ini sebagai balasan aku menunggumu selama 11 tahun kehilanganmu."ucap Donghae.

"Jigeum mwoya, Hae?"tanya Yesung.

"Anakmu itu sebenarnya anakmu dengan siapa Jongwoon."ucap Donghae.

"Dia,,, Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Hae?"tanya Yesung.

"Sudah jawab saja Jongwoon."ucap Donghae.

"Dia anak Kyuhyun Hae, aku mengandung dan melahirkannya. Bisa dibilang aku adalah pria yang bisa mengandung. Apa aku ini benar-benar special?"ucap Yesung.

**_DEGH_**

'Jadi, dugaanku? Tidak meleset?'batin Donghae.

"Tentu saja, kau anak manusia yang paling special. Baiklah, siapa nama anakmu? Nanti aku akan menjemputnya dibandara."ucap Donghae berpura-pura.

"Kim… Kim Kyusung.. itu nama dia."ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya. Kalau begitu aku harus menemui Kyuhyun dulu untuk memberikan laporan. Ja~"ucap Donghae.

"Donghae tung-"ucap Yesung terputus saat Donghae sudh menutup telephonnya.

**_TUT_TUT_TUT_**

Yesung menutup teleponnya, dan beranjak kekamar anaknya, dia melihat Kyusung masih tertidur pulas. Yesung kini masuk kamar anaknya dan duduk ditepian ranjang anak semata wayangnya kini. Di tatapnya penuh dengan cinta dan kasih, dibelainya dengan lembut surai coklat milik Kyusung.

"Waktu kau kecil kau sangat mirip denganku Sungie-ah. Tapi sekarang kau lebih mirip dengan Kyuhyun."gumam Yesung.

"Aku tahu, kenapa kau seperti ini. Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak ingin aku menemanimu ke Korea changi. Aku tahu karena kau berusaha untuk melindungiku dari Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung.

"Kini kau sudah besar changi, kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau akan mengalami luka setelah ini. Seberapa pun aku akan mengelaknya kau akan tetap anaknya. Aku harap kau jangan lari seperti appamu. Algaechi?"ucap Yesung.

"Tapi changi, seberapa besar kau membencinya, dia tetaplah appamu. Seberapa besar kau membencinya saat ini, aku yakin kau bisa mencintainya sebesar apa yang kau benci dari dia saat ini."ucap Yesung.

Yesung meneteskan airmatanya, dia merasakan airmatanya mengalir membanjiri pipinya. Yesung dengan segera keluar dari kamar Kyusung. Dia tidak ingin Kyusung melihatnya menangis. Dia beranjak dari kamar Kyusung kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Kyusung yang sedari tadi pura-pura tidur saat tangan Yesung membelai rambutnya mulai membuka matanya. Mendalami lagi apa yang telah dikatakan Yesung. Mulai mengerti apa yang Yesung coba ungkapkan padanya. Kyusung kini berfikir untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

'Aku akan kembalikan appa padamu eomma, itu janjiku.'batin Kyusung.

_SEOUL_KOREA_

Donghae kini sudah berada diruangan Kyuhyun, dia juga sudah menyerahkan berkas miliknya pada Kyuhyun. Namun, entah mengapa sejak 15 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun tdak bergeming untuk menatap mata Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Hey, bukankah ini mengerikan? Jika kita ditatap Presiden Direktur yang mana seperti kita melakukan kesalahan.

"Lee Donghae,"ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne, Pak Pres-"ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Lee Donghae sahabat Jongwoon hyung. Aku tahu semuanya dari awal sejak pertama kali kau melamar pekerjaan disini."ucap Kyuhyun nanar.

_DEGH_

'Bagaimana bis-? Hey-hey tatapan mata macam apa itu? Terluka? Atau tertekan?'batin Donghae.

" Aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalimu, karena aku ingin tahu, apa yang ingin kau selidiki dariku dan Jongwoon hyung. Dan aku juga ingin tahu, perkembangan apa yang telah kau dapatkan selama 11 tahun ini."ucap Kyuhyun menahan luka menyesakkan didadanya.

"Mungkin, sudah saatnya aku membongkar semua rahasia-ku padamu."ucap Donghae.

"Rahasia?"ucap Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh harap.

"Haaahhh,"Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"Sejak kepergian Jongwoon 11 tahun yang lalu dari Korea aku mencari tahu penyebab kenapa Jongwoon pergi dari Negara yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah kembali lagi kesini saat pemakaman Raejoon ahjumma. Saat aku bertanya pada Heechul hyung dimana Jongwoon berada, dia hanya bilang kalau Jongwoon masih ingin untuk menyendiri."ucap Donghae.

"Raejoon Halmeoni sudah wafat?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu beliau meninggal bersama Hyunjoon ahjussi karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka berdua hendak kembali ke Hokaido."ucap Donghae.

Flashback ON

Hari itu terlihat sangat mendung, gerimis pun mengguyur sebuah tepat pemakaman kecil disebuah kota terpencil di Jeju. Hanya tatapan kehilangan yang terlihat dari seorang naja bersurai coklat tersebut. Para peziarah kini sudah beranjak pulang sebelum gerimis mengguyur kota kecil nan damai tersebut.

"Heechul hyung, sudahlah, relakan Raejoon ahjumma dan Hyunjoon ahjussi berstirahat dengan tenang. Apa kau ingin melihat mereka menangis diatas sana?"tanya Donghae.

"Annhiyo Hae-ah. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin, hikz, hanya saja aku ingin meluapkan sedihku disini."ucap Heechul terisak.

"Hyuuung,"ucap Donghae beranjak memayungi Heechul, karena hujan semakin deras.

Seorang namja nan manis kini berlarian menelusuri pemakaman yang disinggahi Heechul. Namja itu tampak menangis deras, disampingnya terlihat sesosok wanita yang tengah berduka dengan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya.

"Meoniiiiii,"teriak namja itu kemudian memeluk salah satu nisan didepan heechul.

"Jongjin-ah, uljima."ucap Louyi.

"Meoni-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami juga? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami? Kenapa secepat ini meoni pergi ketempat appa dan eomma? Wae?"isak Jongjin.

"Jongjin-ah. Tenangkan dirimu."ucap Heechul.

"Geundae waeyo hyungie? Wae?hikz,,,hikz,,,hikz,,,"isak Jongjin yang kini tengah dipeluk oleh Heechul.

"Hyung juga tidak ingin beoji dan meoni pergi secepat ini. Tuhan sangatlah menyayangi mereka melebihi kita, makanya Tuhan tidak ingin mereka tertekan ataupun berfikir lebih keras daripada ini. Algaechi?"ucap Heechul yang meski tersenyum airmatanya tetaplah mengalir membanjiri pipinya.

"Meoni-ah, beoji-ah, istirahatlah dengan tenang, kami disini akan selalu bersama untuk menghadapi masalah yang sangat pelik ini. Karena kami yakin bisa menghadapinya. Dan untuk Jongwoon, mianhata, aku tidak bisa menyakinkannya ntuk mengantarkanmu kesini. Aku yakin suatu saat dia akan kesini menemuimu juga appa dan eomma."ucap Heechul.

'Jadi? Jongwoon tidak ingin kembali ke Negara ini? Dimana dia saat ini berada?'batin Donghae bertanya-tanya.

"Hyung, hujan mulai deras, mari kita kembali ke apartement milik Jongjin."ucap Donghae.

"Ne, Louyi-ah, bawa Jongjin kembali keapartement. Aku ingin pergi membeli sesuatu disupermarket."ucap Heechl.

"Ne, oppa."ucap Louyi membopong Jongjin.

"Donghae, kau ikut aku. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui dari Jongwoon."ucap Heechul.

Jongjin kini sudah kembali ke apartemennya di Seoul bersama dengan Louyi, sedangkan Heechul kini mampir disebuah kedai bubur dipingir jalan diperbatasan kota Seoul.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Hae?"ucap Heechul to the point.

"Apa yang menyebabkan Jongwoon tidak ingin kembali ke Korea lagi hyung? Bukankah ini adalah Negara yang dicintainya?"tanya Donghae.

"Geurae, semua ini karena tuan muda marga CHO, yang membuat Jongwoon enggan untuk menemaniku kemari."ucap Heechul.

'KYU?KYUHYUN? Apa yang telah dilakukannya?'batin Donghae masih bingung.

"Ap- Apa yang telah namja itu lakukan pada Jongwoon, hyungie?"tanya Donghae.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar kalau mereka bercerai?"tanya heechul.

"Tentu aku tahu tentang itu hyung."ucap Donghae.

"Penyebab mereka bercerai adalah sahabat Jongwoon sendiri, Seohyun, Annhi, dulu sahabat, mungkin saat ini sudah jadi penghianat buat Jongwoon. Dan aku juga menyelidiki kalau semua ini juga campur tangan Nyonya Cho sendiri."ucap Heechul.

"Benarkah itu hyung? Bukankah dulu Seohyun juga mencintai Jongwoon? Aku pernah melihat Seohyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongwoon."tanya Donghae.

"Dalamnya lautan bisa kau ukur Hae, dalamnya hati manusia apa kau bisa mengukurnya? Sebesar apa kau lihat 'dia' mencintai Jongwoon, yang kulihat hanyalah kedangkalan belaka."ucap Heechul meremehkan.

"Apa maksud hyung?"tanya Donghae tambah pusing.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu Hae, suatu saat kau akan tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yakin ' My Little Devil ' akan membuka semua kedok milik Seohyun dan mertuanya,"ucap Heechul.

"Little Devil? Maksudnya?"tanya Donghae tambah tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah Hae, cepat habiskan buburmu, kita harus kembali ke Seoul malam ini jika, karena besok aku sudah akan kembali ke London."ucap Heechul.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Donghae tanpa bisa membantah, namun dibenaknya masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masih menggantung.

Flashback OFF

"Begitulah ceritanya Kyu, aku juga masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Heechul hyung yang menyangkut pautkan eommamu dalam masalahmu dan Jongwoon."ucap Donghae.

"Jadi Heechul hyung sudah tahu?"gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ye?"tanya Donghae seakan Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan 'Little Devil' hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun/

"Mollayo, aku juga tidak tau Kyu, aku yakin itu mengenai sesuatu yang berusaha melindungi Jongwoon."ucap Donghae.

'Little Devil? Tunggu bukankah aku pernah melihat kata-kata itu? Tapi dimana? Aku lupa.'batin Donghae.

"Baiklah Donghae hyung, selanjutnya aku minta bantuanmu untuk mencari dimana Jongwoon hyung berada. Bisakah hyung membantuku?"ucap Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Haahh, aku akan membantumu semampuku Kyu."ucap Donghae.

"Gomawo hyung."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

_ECH_

'Barusan itu apa?'batin Donghae.

"Oh ya hyung, bukankah baru saja kau menerima telephon dari Jongwoon hyung?"tanya Donghae.

_DEGH_

"Hehehehe, iya Kyu. Waegeurae?"tanya Donghae gugup.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Bolehkah aku tahu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aish, hanya tanya kabar saja Kyu tidak ada yang special."ucap Donghae gugup.

"Owh, kalau begitu hyung kembalilah ke tempatmu. Ohya hyung, apakah kau mau menjadi sekretaris pribadiku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

_ECH_

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat Kyu? Aku hanya tidak ingin diistimewakan oleh atasan hanya aku kenal dan akrab dengan mantan istrinya. Jane~ aku akan kembali ketempatku."ucap Donghae beranjak pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti membenciku jugakan hyung?"gumam Kyuhyun

Kini Donghae telah kembali ke tempatnya, dia kini sedang menulis apapun yang diterima dan dicatatnya dalam sebuah block note saku kesebuah e-mail yang semalam telah 'bermain' dengannya. Setelah selesai mengetikan semua apa yang diketahuinya. Kini Donghae mengirimkan pesan emailnya, dan 15 menit kemudian Kyusung menerima dan membalasnya dengan ucapan gomabta.

Donghae POV

LITTLE DEVIL'S

Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Ach molla, aku yakin aku akan menemukannya nanti. Kenapa aku malah membantu Kyuhyun sich! Padahal semalam aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Kyusung. Aku berada diantara dua manusia setan. Haaahhh~ taatlah riwayatku….

Author POV

~ Dua Minggu Kemudian ~

_LONDON_

"Changi, aku akan menjemputmu ke Seoul nanti setelah urusan appa selesai, appa ingin menemui appa dan eomma disana."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, eomma, arraseoyo."ucap Kyusung.

"Hati-hatilah, Donghae itu orangnya sangat tidak bisa diam. Tapi jika dia sedang tidur jangan pernah mengganggunya, kalau tidak maka kau akan dipanggangnya."pesan Yesung.

"Ech? Jeongmal?"ucap Kyusung bergidik ngeri.

"Ahahaha, ya sudah, kau cepat naik sana."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, appa. Annyeongie. Nan bogoshipeoso."ucap Kyusung beranjak untuk check ini.

"Annyeong, nado bogoshipeoso changi."ucap Yesung.

Kyusung melangkah dengan riang menuju loby keberangkatannya ke Korea. Sedangkan Yesung kini beranjak ke tempat perusahaannya dan menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi, dan dengan cepat dia akan menyusul Kyusung ke Korea.

"Korea aku datang. The Little Devil's Arrest."gumam Kyusung berkali-kali.

~ To Be Continou ~

Jiaaahhh,, selesai juga #lap ingus*lagi flu*

Yesung : Kyusung-ah, aku akan segera kesana.

Kyusung : Ya! Andwae yo… apa kau ingin ketemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung : SHIREO!

Kyuhyun : Waeyo hyung? *nangis*

Yesung : Kyuh-ahh

Kyusung : #taris Yesung. Eomma ayo pulang.

Donghae : Readerdeul, atas nama Author nae minta Reviewnya lagi ne, gomawo…

Joonie : Kyuhyun, Kyusung, Yesung, Donghae, heechul, dan kerabat kerja *?* mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa…

#dilempar ddangkoma sama kkoming.


	8. Little Devils

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter ****VIII**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Angst**

**Death Chara**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**Girls Generation**

* * *

**Attent****i****on :**

**Author tekankan lagi, bila tidak suka dengan pairingnya silakan keluar dari fanfic ini.**

**Buat para Kyumin n Yewook shipper. Aku menghargai fandom kalian. Tapi, bisakah kalian hargai FANDOM kami juga?*author lagi marah besar sampai banting almari pakaian Yesung (?)**

**Untuk penggunaan huruf 'z' sebagai pengganti 's' itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan ciri khas author. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika menggunakan huruf 's' yang sudah digunakan berabad-abad(?) jadi harap maklum.**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

* * *

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Author POV**

Seorang Yeogya kini melangkah menuju lobi sebuah perusahaan dengan membawa seorang aegi. Dia lalu menemui sang reseptionis menanyakan apakah orang yang dia cari ada didalam ruangannya apa sudah keluar.

"Annyeong."ucap yeogya itu.

"Annyeong Seohyun ahjumma. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya sang Resepsionis.

"Apa Presdir ada diruangannya?"tanya yeogya bernama Seohyun.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan menanyakan pada sekretarisnya dulu."ucap reseptionis.

"Ne."ucap Seohyun.

"Eomma, appa eodiseo?"tanya sang aegi.

"Chamkkanmanyo, changi. Ini masih dicariin sama ahjumma itu."ucap Seohyun.

"Waeyo eomma?"tanya sang aegi.

"Ye? Waeyo?"ucap Seohyun.

"Waeyo appa selalu sulit kita temui jika sudah ada di perusahaannya. Waeyo? Wae kita harus bilang dulu sama ahjumma itu? Kenapa kita gag langsung keruangan appa saja? Waeyo?"tanya aegi tersebut.

"Yoona changi. Dengarkan eomma, appa mungkin sibuk tidak mungkinkan kita menyela rapat yang sedang dilakukan appa? Apa Yoona mau kalau perusahaan appa ini jadi punya banyak masalah?"tanya Seohyun.

"Andwaeyo,,,"ucap aegi bernama Yoona tersebut.

" Jadi kita harus minta ijin unt-"ucapan Seohyun terpotong saat reseptonis itu mengatakan sesuatu, yang lagi-lagi menghancurkan hatinya.

"Maaf Seohyun ahjumma. Sepertinya pak presdir sedang tidak ingin diganggu."ucap resepsionis.

"Apakah sedang ada rapat?"tanya Seohyun getir.

"Sepertinya hanya ada Sungmin ahjussi yang sedang diruangannya."ucap Resepsionis.

"Ye? Owh, geurae. Changi, kajja kita pulang."ucap Seohyun lembut meski terlihat nanar disetiap katanya.

"Appa mana eomma? Yoona pengen ketemu appa. Sudah seminggu Yoona tidak melihat appa dirumah."rengek Yoona.

"Yoona!"bentak Seohyun hilang kesabaran.

"ECH" Yoona menatap Seohyun tidak percaya.

"Mianhae Yoona, kita harus pulang sekarang."ucap Seohyun.

" Shireo!"ucap Yoona.

" Jangan membantah Yoona, eomma bilang pulang ya pulang. Sekarang kita harus pulang."ucap Seohyun sambil menjewer telinga Yoona.

"Eomma lepas, eomma, appeu,, eommaaaaa."isak Yoona.

'Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku menderita seperti ini Kyu? Apa kau ingin membalaskan dendammu padaku karena aku membuatmu hancur dulu? Dan sekarang kau membalaskan apa yang telah direncanakan eommamu denganku waktu itu? Apa kau masih belum puas!'teriak Seohyun dalam batinnya.

**~ Kim Rae Joon ~**

"Kau menolak kedatangan isterimu "lagi", Kyu?"tanya seorang namja penuh penekanan yang kini berada diruangan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa dengan mencampakkan yeogya itu hatimu sudah puas?"tanya namja itu sakartis.

"Belum, sebelum aku membunuhnya seperti dia membunuh hatiku."ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Ya! Kyuhyun!"ucap namja itu.

" Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan Minnie hyung. Aku tahu aku telah salah dari awal. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bisa lebih kuat lagi menghadapi mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melukai Jongwoon hyung. Aku tidak bisa….."ucap Kyuhyun terlihat nanar dan kini dia mulai tertunduk.

"Kyu…"gumam namja bernama Minnie tersebut.

**Flashback ON**

" _Jongwoon! Aku yang kau lakukan!"teriak sang ms. Cho._

"_Aku….. aku hanya…"ucap Jongwoon terputus saat telapak tangan itu mendarat mulus dipipinya dengan kasar._

_**_PLAK_PLAK_**_

"_Kau tau! Harga guci itu lebih mahal daripada tubuhmu. Kau tahu?"tanya mc. Cho._

"_Mi… mianhae eomma."ucap Jongwoon tertunduk._

"_Kau tahu! Guci itu hanya ada lima didunia ini dan kau telah memecahkannya. Sopan sekali kau. Cepat bersihkan dan jangan biarkan aku melihatmu. Kalau tidak aku tidak yakin aku bisa sabar untuk tidak memukulmu lagi. Ayo Seohyun kita tinggalkan dia disini."ucap ms. Cho lalu menarik tangan Seohyun._

"_Ne, ahjumma."ucap Seohyun takut._

_ Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, saat melihat perlakuan kasar yang diterima Jongwoon tepat didepan matanya. Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Jongwoon. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kemenangan terpancar jelas dimata sang eomma. Sang eomma kini menghampirinya dengan tenang._

"_Ini masih permulaan Kyu. Jika kau tetap memilih dia tinggal, eomma tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan lebih dari pada ini."ucap melenggang meninggalkan guratan amarah yang tecetak jelas diwajah Kyuhyun._

_ Kyuhyun lalu melangkah dan membantu Jongwoon untuk membersihkan pecahan guci itu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat guratan kecewa terpampang jelas disorot mata Jongwoon._

"_Hyung, sudah hentikan. Aku bisa menyuruh pembantu untuk membersihkan ini."ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Anniyo Kyu, eomma menyuruhku, aku tidak ingin eomma lebih marah lagi padaku."ucap Jongwoon._

"_Hyung…"gumam Kyuhyun melihat wajah putih yang sebelah kiri itu terluka akibat tangan kasar sang eomma._

_ Kyuhyun bingung harus apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Apa dia sanggup melihat Jongwoon menderita lebih dari ini? Atau dia lebih sanggup melihat Jongwoon menjauh dari kehidupannya. Mana? Mana yang harus tuan Cho ini lakukan?_

"_Aaarrrgghhhh"erang Jongwoon yang membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Kini dia melihat tangan Jongwoon yang tergores pecahan guci terlhat sangat dalam dan menganga seperti luka hatinya saat ini._

"_Baboyo, aku malah mengotori lantai. Eomma pasti akan lebih marah lagi padaku."ucap Jongwoon lirih dan polosnya._

"_Hyung, CUKUP!"bentak Kyuhyun sembari memegang kedua tangan Jongwoon._

"…"_Jongwoon hanya menatap kosong lantai yang terkena darah yang mengalir dari jemarinya. Dia masih shock. Bagaimana tidak? Jika selama ini mertuamu dengan senang hati menerimamu tiba-tiba berubah jadi seseorang yang paling membencimu. Apalagi dia menamparmu, yang bahkan orangtuamu sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya._

"_Hyung aku mohon, berhentilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dari ini."ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk Jongwoon. Dia tidak peduli jika nantinya kemeja mahal yang ia kenakan terkena bercak darah Jongwoon._

**Flashback OFF**

"Kenapa semua ini terasa menyakitkan."gumam Kyu saat menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kantornya. Kini beberapa mutiara bening berhasil meluncur ke belahan pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telah berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi, tapi penyesalannya yang terdahulu membuatnya hancur.

"Sudahlah Kyu, sampai kapan kau akan bersedih seperti ini? Apa sandangan "angkuh" dan "keras kepala" dari para karyawanmu itu belum cukup membuatmu menderita? Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya berusaha menulikan telingamu."ucap Sungmin.

"Itu memang pantas untukku hyung."ucap Kyuhyun nanar.

"Kau memang keras kepala Kyu, hyung tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapimu. Ahra, sangat mengkhawatikanmu. Apalagi dengan penyakit lamamu itu sering kambuh akhir-akhir ini."ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Aku tahu hyung, Ahra noona yang paling mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selain hyung. Untuk itulah aku masih bertahan sampai sekarang itu juga karena kalian masih ada disampingku."ucap Kyuhyun getir.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk bunuh diri dengan membiarkan penyakitmu itu menyerangmu Kyu?"tanya Sungmin nyalang.

"Hyung jangan membentakku seperti itu, mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menebus rasa bersalahku pada Jongwoon hyung. Oh ya, bukankah hari ini Ahra Noona tiba di Korea? Bolehkah aku saja yang menjemputnya?"tanya Kyuhyun pada kakak iparnya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haaahh"Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Terserah apa maumu Kyu, Ahra akan take off dari London pukul 3 sore nanti. Berhubung aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada pasien, aku minta kau menjemputnya."ucap Sungmin sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Arraseoyo."ucap Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya yang masih pukul 2 siang.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap."gumam Kyuhyun.

"Dan satu lagi Kyu. Ahra tadi bilang kalau dia melihat Jongwoon di London. Mengantar anaknya ke bandara."ucap Sungmin kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya.

**_DEG_**

Wajah Kyuhyun kini sangat pucat, terlihat dia masih membeku ditempat dimana dia akan mengambil jas hitamnya. Mendengar nama Jongwoon dan anaknya membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan koneksi antara otak dan tubuhnya. Seperti itukah virus Jongwoon yang melanda Kyuhyun saat ini? *oh abaikan pernyataan author yang terakhir*

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Dan satu lagi Kyu. Ahra tadi bilang kalau dia melihat Jongwoon diLondon. Mengantar anaknya ke bandara."ucap Sungmin hyung._

**_DEG_**

Rasanya jantungku akan berhenti saat ini, mendengar nama Jongwoon berada di London. Kenapa dulu saat aku mencarinya seakan semua jalanku terputus dan buntu? Tapi sekarang saat aku ingin meninggalkannya dengan kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya jalan itu terbuka lebar.

**Author POV**

**_TOK_TOK_TOK_**

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ketukan pintu ruangannya. Dia kemudian merilekskan diri dan segera duduk di kursinya. Kemudian seseorang masuk dengan laporan yang telah diperbaikinya.

"Ada apa Donghae hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang kau pesan tadi Kyu. Kalo boleh aku izin pulang duluan hari ini, bisakah?"tanya Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menerima laporan keuangan dari Donghae.

"Aku ingin ke bandara Kyu."ucap Donghae keceplosan.

"Kebandara hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

'Apa jangan-jangan..'batin Kyuhyun.

'Oops,, dasar mulut babo, keceplosan segala.'umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"Owh, ye.. aku ingin menjemput anak sung- ya.. ya aku ingin menjemput anak sepupuku. Namanya Sungye.. ehehehehehhe"cengir Donghae saat hampir keceplosan lagi.

"Owh, pegilah hyung."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gomawo."ucap Donghae sambil berlalu untuk keluar ruangan Kyuhyun.

'Untung saja dia percaya.'batin Donghae.

"Aku pikir Jongwoon hyung akan pulang ke Korea."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

'Mungki hanya perasaanku saja.'batin Kyuhyun.

**~ Kim Rae Joon ~**

"Mianhae eomma, tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja."ucap seorang namja kecil yang tampak sangat tampan.

'Aku tidak bisa semudah itu memaafkan namja yang telah menyakitimu eomma. Tidak akan pernah, apapun alasannya.'batin namja cilik itu.

**Flashback ON**

"_Sung-ya, ini untukmu."ucap Yesung._

"_Apa ini eom- ap-appa?"tanya Kyusung gelagapan._

"_.."Yesung tersenyum sambil menyelipkan sebuah amplop kedalam tas ransel yang dipakai oleh Kyusung._

"_Kau nanti juga akan tahu changi. Sudah sana, pesawatmu akan berangkat. Jangan lupa. Pesan appa ne?"ucap Yesung._

"_Ne,"ucap Kyusung berlari kecil kearah petugas tempat check in._

_**~ Skip Time ~**_

"_Aku bosan."ucap Kyusung sambil mem-pause PSP miliknya._

'_Owh iya, apa yang diberikan sama eomma ya.'batin Kyusung sambil membuka ranselnya dan membuka amplop yang bertuliskan namanya._

_**Kim Kyusung.**_

_** Dear Kyusung-ya**_

_** Changi-ah, aku tahu kau sudah tahu semuanya. Semua tentang eomma dan Kyuhyun appamu. Aku tahu, kau sudah membaca semua yang tertera didiary yang ditemukan Heechul hyung. Sebelum kau berangkat, Heechul hyung menceritakan semuanya pada eomma. Aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Tapi eomma mohon jangan terlalu membenci appamu. Dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.**_

_** Ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui changi, ada banyak hal yang belum eomma ceritakan padamu. Mianhae, aku tahu kau terluka karena masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat appamu bahagia. Aku ingin melihat appamu terbebas dari beban yang selama ini telah eomma berikan padanya.**_

_** Aku tahu appamu itu salah, aku tahu tidak sepantasnya eomma juga memaafkan Kyuhyun. Tapi appamu juga terpaksa melakukan itu, dan itu semua karena appa ingin melindungi eomma. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi hal yang belum kau ketahui changi. Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae eomma menyembunyikan semua hal tentang appamu darimu.**_

_** Eomma hanya mohon, jangan terlalu membenci appamu, karena appamu tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku harap kau mau menuruti permohonan eommamu ini nak. Saranghae, saranghamnida. Cheongmal saranghaeyo.**_

_**Kim Jongwoon.**_

**Flashback OFF**

"Hhaaahhhhh"desah nafas panjang Kyusung.

"Kenapa semua ini terasa berat."gumam Kyusung.

"Hi, Little Brother."ucap seorang yeogya paruh baya yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Hi, miss."ucap Kyusung.

"What's you're name? and where do you go?"tanya yeogya itu.

"Kim Kyusung. I wanna go to Korea. And you?"tanya balik Kyusung.

**_DEG_**

'Benarkah, apa benar dia anak Jongwoon? Tapi dengan siapa?'batin Ahra

"Lee Ahra imnida. Korea."ucap yeogya bernama Ahra. Ahra berbohong kalau sebenarnya marganya adalah Cho,, tapi untuk saat ini memang marganya adalah Lee. Karena dia telah menikah dengan orang bermarga Lee.

"Ahra? ahjumma?"ucap Kyusung polos.

"Ne,"ucap Ahra.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa ke Korea?"tanya Ahra.

"Sendirian."ucap Kyusung tegas dan tersenyum manis.

"Orangtuamu dimana?"tanya Ahra hati-hati

"Appaku sudah mati. Dan aku hidup sendirian dengan eomma. Eoma masih sibuk kerja, mungkin nanti akan menyusulku kalau pekerjaan di London sudah selesai."ucap Kyusung dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

**_DEG_DEG_**

"Ka-Kalau boleh tahu si-siapa nama eommamu?"tanya Ahra.

"Kim… Kim Jong Woon."ucap Kyusung.

**_CETTAAARRRR_GLEEEGGGEERRR_*okey mulai lebay dech***

"Ki-Kim.. Jongwoon?"ucap Ahra terbata dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ahjumma, gwaenchanayo?"tanya Kyusung.

"Nan,,,, nan gwaenchana."ucap Ahra.

'Benarkah dia anak Jongwoon? Anak ini mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun, pandangannya, senyumannya, tatapannya, auranya, semuanya mirip sekali. Ini tidak mungkin! Jongwoon laki-laki. Ti-tidak mungkin…!'batin Ahra berkecamuk.

"Kyusung-ya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa appamu?"tanya Ahra hati-hati.

"Cho… Cho Kyuhyun!"ucap Kyusung penuh amarah dan dendam.

**_JJDDDAARRR_**

"Cho… Kyuhyun?"ucap Ahra lagi sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Ne, kenapa ahjumma seperti itu? Apa ahjumma kenal dengan namja itu?"tanya Kyusung dengan wajah manis nan polosnya.

"Ah.. ahni, aku tidak mengenalnya… hanya saja ahjumma seakan pernah mendengar nama itu."ucap Ahra berbohong.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Dimana?"tanya Kyusung penasaran.

"Ak- Aku tidak yakin, aku pernah dengar dari suamiku kalau ada perusahaan kosmetik yang sedang dikelola namja muda berbakat. Kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Ahra mencoba untuk menetralisirkan pikiran dan hatinya yang kacau.

"Yahhh, kalau itu aku sudah tahu ahjumma."ucap Kyusung.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kalau appamu sudah mat- maksudku meninggal."ucap Ahra.

"Sejujurnya dia masih hidup ahjumma, aku ke Korea ingin menemuinya ahjumma. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang telah mencampakkan aku dan eommaku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti dan membuat eommaku menderita."ucap Kyusung penuh dendam.

"Lalu jika sudah ketemu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sung-ya. Apa kau akan membalas dendam pada appamu?"tanya Ahra.

"Maybe. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa sosok Cho Kyuhyun itu."ucap Kyusung berbohong.

Hei, hei, tentu saja. Apakah kau akan membeberkan rahasiamu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal dipesawat? Yang benar saja! Itu hanya akan mnggagalkan rencana yang telah matang kau buat. Bersandiwaralah jika kau masih terlihat kecil dan polos.

"**Pengumuman kepada para penumpang Korean Air Line sebentar lagi pesawat akan segera take off. Harap segera memasang sabuk pengaman"**

**~ Kim Rae Joon ~**

Seorang namja kini tengah menenteng sebuah papan nama Little Devil's didepan arrival internasional sebuah airport di Incheon. Namja itu tengah sibuk berfikir siapa little devil yang dimaksudkan Heechul baru saja dia mendengar jika penerbangan dari London telah datang.

Dia tidak tahu, kenapa Yesung memilih nama Little Devil's di papan pencarinya. Mungkin itu karena Yesung masih tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui Kyusung adalah anaknya.

"Hhaaahhhh"hela nafas panjang Donghae.

**_ECH_**

"Aku ingat sekarang,"teriaknya sambil menepuk jidatnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari orang – orang disekitarnya memandangnya dengan tatapan –apa orang ini masih waras-.

Sedetik kemudian Donghae menyadari kebodohannya. Dengan segera dia berjalan agar kekiri meninggalkan tempat yang tadi dia tempati. Tanpa tahu seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakannya menoleh kearahnya. Kyuhyun melihat papan nama yang dituliskan Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedang Donghae hanya menunduk merutuki kebodohannya.

"Benar, nama ini adalah nama panggilan Kyusung di Dunia maya."ucap Donghae lirih.

"Dasar hyung kau masih saja seperti itu sejak du-"gumam Kyuhyun yang tersenyum pun mendadak pucat, mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Ahjussi!"teriak seorang anak kecil ke arah Donghae.

'Buk-Bukankah itu…'batin Kyuhyun mulai bergejolak. Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat siapa yang sebenarnya dijemput oleh Donghae.

"Kau sudah datang, baiklah, ayo kita pulang uri Little Devil's."ucap Donghae sambil menggandeng Kyusung pergi kedalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Dia memutar kembali ingatannya saat konser Yesung 2 inggu lalu. Bukankah dia yang mengklaim kalau dirinya adalah anak dari seorang Kim Yesung. Atau bisa dikatakan adalah anak dari Kim Jongwoon.

"Kyu.."panggil Ahra dengan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ye? Noona?"ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Ahra sudah ada didepannya.

"Gwaenchanayo?"tanya Ahra sambil melihat apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun

"Nan. Nan gwaenchana noona. Kajja kita pulang."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ahni… aku tidak akan pulang Kyu, antar aku ke apartement Sungmin. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sungmin."ucap Ahra.

"Apa kau tidak mampir kerumah dulu noona?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan isterimu Kyu. Tidak akan pernah."ucap Ahra yang sebenarnya sangat membenci Seohyun.

"Baiklah."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini melesatkan mobilnya kerumah Sungmin.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Aahhh mianhae,,, cheongmal mianhae…. Gara-gara persiapan Hari Raya kemaren kesehatan author benar-benar drop. Biasalah, tidak ada yang bisa masak kecuali author sama halmeoni author. Jadi harap maklum ne kalau terlambat update.. perlukah aku membahas satu – satu review?**

**Aku pikir itu tidak usah saja.. hehehehe**

**Kyuhyun : Kau berisik Joonie!**

**Joonie : appa, biarin!**

**Yesung : itu tidak baik Joonie, kau durhaka sama appamu!**

**Joonie : Yak! Eomma sama saja *cemberut.**

**Kyusung : hheeee, eon, kalau kau cemberut persis seperti ddangkoma*tunjukkun ddangkoma yang lagi tidur.**

**Joonie : Yak! KYUSUNG! *Kejar Kyusung yang lagi lari**

**Kyusung : Appa, Eomma,, selamatkan akuuuuuuuuuu *sambil lariiiiiiiiiiii**

**Kyuhyun n Yesung : atas nama author kami sebagai krew hanya berterima kasih atas reviewnya, dan sekarang kalau masih berkenan kami minta review lagi ne…. gomawo… annyyeeeoonnnggg.**

**Kyusung : ampun eonnie…. Ampunnnnnnnn*teriak Kyusung karena dipukul Joonie.**


	9. Mianhae appa

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter ****IX**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Death Chara**

**Angst**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**Girls Generation**

**Attent****i****on :**

**Author tekankan lagi, bila tidak suka dengan pairingnya silakan keluar dari fanfic ini.**

**Buat para Kyumin n Yewook shipper. Aku menghargai fandom kalian. Tapi, bisakah kalian hargai FANDOM kami juga?*author lagi marah besar sampai banting almari pakaian Yesung (?)**

**Untuk penggunaan huruf 'z' sebagai pengganti 's' itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan ciri khas author. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika menggunakan huruf 's' yang sudah digunakan berabad-abad(?) jadi harap maklum.**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Author POV**

Kini seorang namja yang sangat masih masih berkutat dengan berbagai laporan tentang beberapa pasien yang telah dan akan ditanganinya. Namja itu tampak tengah meneguk air putih yang tersedia di meja didepannya. Tak lama setelah itu datang seorang yeoja duduk disofa samping tempat namja itu duduk.

"Yeobo,"panggil yeoja itu.

"Ada apa Ahra changi?"tanya namja itu belum mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan kepada isterinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya Lee Sungmin Seongsaenim, apakah namja itu bisa melahirkan?"tanya yeoja bernama Ahra.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu Ahra?"tanya Sungmin yang sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh isterinya.

"Tidak ada maksud Minnie oppa, hanya saja aku ingin tahu saja. Apakah namja bisa hamil?"ucap Ahra.

"Kalau dikatakan ada itu sangat jarang keberadaannya Ahra, kalau dikatakan tidak ada itu pastinya ada. Tapi aku masih belum tahu. Mungkin aku bisa perkirakan kalau memang namja seperti itu ada dia pastinya orang yang indah. Bisa dikatakan seperti ini dari 1:1.000.000 namja yang punya sel ovum. Kalau aku mengatakan sich, dia special."ucap Sungmin.

"Benar Dugaanku."ucap Ahra.

"Apa maksudmu Ahra?"tanya Sungmin.

"Bagini oppa, waktu perjalanan dari Lon-"ucap Ahra terputus saat mereka mendengar bel pintu masuk berbunyi.

_TING_TONG_TING_TONG_

"Iya, sebentar"ucap Sungmin.

"Aku akan memberitahumu oppa, tapi tidak sekarang."ucap Ahra sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di apartemen Ahra.

"Kyuhyun? Waeyo? Kajja masuk."ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung. Noona, tidakkah kau mau mernceritakan tentang London kepadaku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau selalu tidak tertarik dengan itu Kyu?"ucap Ahra.

"Benar, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang London saat ini."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk diruang tamu apartemen Sungmin dan Ahra bersama sang pemilik apartemen.

"Kyu, aku harap kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu."ucap Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku sehat saja hyung, kau lihatkan?"ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Aku tidak main – main Kyu."ucap Sungmin agag tinggi.

"Hyung…"ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku tahu kau menyesal, tapi tidak bisakah kau menebusnya dengan cara lain? Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau sama saja bunuh diri. Aku memang bukan kakak kandungmu, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu, seperti Ahra menyayangimu. Kau berharga buat kami Kyu."ucap Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kepura-puraan Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Kami sangat menyayangimu Kyu, aku tahu eomma terlalu memaksamu. Aku tahu kau selama ini tertekan. Aku tahu kau memerlakukan dirimu bagai bom waktu. Aku tahu itu Kyu, aku tahu rasa sakit yang kamu rasakan. Tidak kasihankah kamu dengan anakmu sendiri?"ucap Ahra yang kini sangat sedih dengan kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun.

'Tidak ada cara lain lagi, kalau Kyuhyun tetap seperti ini, kanker itu akan menyerang syaraf yang lain. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan namdongsaeng lagi. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan adikku yang keras kepala ini.'batin Ahra.

"Dia bukan anakku noona, Yoona bukan anakku. Dia anak Lee Minho, mantan kekasih Seohyun noona. Aku tidak punya siapa-sipa kecuali kalian. Aku harap noona mengerti."ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"KYU DENGAR!"bentak Ahra.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN WANITA YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI ISTRIMU ITU. TAPI AKU PEDULI DENGAN JONGWOON. DIA TELAH MELAHIRKAN ANAKMU KYU!"bentar Ahra kian keras.

"Mwo?"ucap Kyuhun lirih.

"Mwo? Ap-Apa maksudmu changi? Jadi yang kau bicarakan tadi adalah…"ucap Sungmin menggantung.

"Benar yang dikatakan Ahra noona Kyu, Jongwoon atau sekarang yang bisa kita sebut dengan Yesung, 11 tahun yang lalu telah melahirkan seorang anak yang tampan."ucap Donghae.

"Kau,,, Lee Donghae?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, Lee Donghae imnida, mianhae tadi aku mendengar ada ribut dirumah ini, aku pikir ada sesuatu, makanya aku masuk tanpa izin. Cheongmal mianhae. Apartemenku ada di lantai atas, tadi waktu aku beli bahan makanan tidak sengaja mendengar keribuatan disini."ucap Donghae dengan cengiran rasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, masuklah Hae."ucap Sungmin.

"Ahra noona, apakah anda yang duduk disamping Kyusung saat di pesawat tadi?"tanya Donghae.

"Ne, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"tanya Ahra.

**Flashback ON**

"_Kajja kita pulang uri Little Devils."ucap Donghae._

"_Ne, hyung."ucap Kyusung._

_ Kini kedua namja itu telah masuk kedalam sebuah mobil Samsung hitam dan segera meluncur pergi dari bandara. Terlihat Kyusung sangat mengagumi apa yang tengah dia lihat diluar jendela mobil Donghae. Terlihat guratan bahagia tergambar jelas dari wajah tampan nan manis itu. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semua itu, Donghae berfikir kalau Kyusung memang pantas mendapatkan kebahagian ini._

"_Hyung, apa kau kenal dengan Lee Ahra?"tanya Kyusung yang masih memandangi luar jendela mobil Donghae._

'_Bukankah itu noona Kyuhyun?'batin Donghae._

"_Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Memangnya ada apa change?"tanya Donghae._

"_Anhi, bukan hal yang penting, hanya saja aku peasaran kenapa saat aku bilang kalau Cho Kyuhyun sudah meninggal wajah ahjumma itu terlihat sangat pucat."ucap Kyusung polos._

'_Pantas saja, dia adik kesayangan Ahra noona, Little Devils.'batin Donghae._

"_Tapi saat aku tanya apa dia mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, dia bilang tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan wajahnya sangat mengesankan cantiknya."ucap Kyusung sambil menunjukkan cengirannya._

"_Kau ini masih kecil juga, sudah bicara seperti itu."ucap Donghae._

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Cho Ahra noona, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Sekarang rahasia itu dengan cepat akan menyebar.'batin Donghae._

"_Hyung, apartemen hyung ada dilantai berapa?"tanya Kyusung yang kini sudah memasuki Lobby apartemen._

"_Ada dilantai 3, wae?"tanya Donghae._

"_Annhi, hanya saja aku ingin tidur dengan nyenyak sehabis ini. Jadi hyung jangan ganggu ne?"ucap Kyusung._

"_Arraseo."ucap Donghae yang kini sudah memasuki apartemennya._

_ Donghae melangkah ke arah dapur dan mendapati kalau isi kulkasnya telah habis. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke mini market dilantai bawah._

**Flashback OFF**

"Ne, kau benar Hae, aku yang duduk disebelah Kyusung."ucap Ahra.

"Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti semua ini. Apa maksudnya dengan Little Devils, anakku dengan Jongwoon hyung, Tidak mungkin, Jongwoon hyung itu laki-laki tidak mungkin dia bisa melahirkan. Aaarrrgghhh,apeuuu."erang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

"KYUHYUN!"teriak Sungmin, Ahra, dan Donghae bebarengan.

"Kyu, ireonaa."ucap Donghae.

"Hikz,,, Kyuuu, "isak Ahra.

"Hae jebal, bawa Kyuhyun ke kamar tamu."ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Donghae dan segera membawa Kyuhyun kekamar tamu.

Setelah menidurkan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu, Sungmin segera memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Kini Ahra dan Donghae sedang menunggu diruang tamu. Sudah 15 menit Sungmin memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, namun belum juga keluar kamar.

_**Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo  
Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae**_

**~ Yesungie – Calling ~**

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap Donghae.

"Yeoboseyo Hae, apakah Kyusung sudah bersamamu? Aku daritadi menunggu kabar dari anak itu, tapi belum ada yang memberitahuku."tanya Yesung.

"Oh, ne, dia sudah bersamaku. Tapi dia masih tidur, katanya kecapekan. Nanti kalau sudah bangun, akan aku suruh dia menghubungimu Sungie-ya."ucap Donghae.

"Ohh, Syukurlah, aku takut dia kenapa-napa."ucap Yesung.

"Arraseo, aku kan menjaga anakmu dengan baik. Aku adalah hyung yang baik untuk anakmu."ucap Donghae promosi.

"Kau bisa saja Hae, oh ya, apa kau masih bisa diandalkan untuk memasakan makanan kesukaannya?"tanya Yesung.

"Hei, kau pikir karena aku bekerja dikantoran, skill koki yang aku sandang saat kuliah menghilang begitu?"tanya Donghae dengan nada bercanda.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja kau masih bisa diandalkan Hae. Aku pikir malah aku akan membuka sebuah restoran cepat saji disana. Ternyata kau malah pekerja kantoran."ucap Yesung meledek.

"Kau menertawakanku Yesungie? Kau keterlaluan! Cepatlah datang, anakmu itu susah diatur."ucap Donghae.

"Ahahahaha, rasakan itu."ucap Yesung.

"Hei, hei,, kau—"ucap Donghae terputus saat Sungmin dengan lancar nan lantang angkat bicara.

"Mianhae, kanker darah yang diderita Kyuhyun semakin parah."ucap Sungmin.

_DEG_

"Mwohh?"ucap Ahra dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Oppa, kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun, Oppa, kau harus melakukan sesuatu,, hikz hikz hikz."isak Ahra histeris.

"Tenanglah cangi,, ne, aku akan berusaha. Aku sudah meminta peralatan medis untuk dibawa kesini. Kau tenang ne.."ucap Sungmin.

"Bukankah itu suara Ahra noona? Hae, kau dimana sekarang?"tanya Yesung yang sudah berhenti tertawa entah kenapa yesung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa direlung hatinya.

"Ne, itu Ahra noona, aku sedang berada diapartemen Ahra Noona dan Sungmin hyung. Tadi tidak sengaja aku melihat Kyuhyun pingsan. Jadi aku-"ucapan Donghae terputus saat Yesung bicara sesuatu.

"Hae, berikan telephonnya pada Ahra noona. Aku ingin bicara padanya."ucap Yesung.

"Ye? Oh, ne."ucap Donghae.

"Ahra noona, Yesungie, maksudku, Jongwoon ingin berbicara denganmu."ucap Donghae sambil memberikan handphonenya ke Ahra.

"Yeoboseyo."ucap Ahra.

"Noona? Benarkah ini Ahra noona?"ucap Yesung tidak percaya.

'Suara ini? Aku sangat merindukan suara indah ini.'batin Ahra yang kini telah menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

" hikz hikz,, benarkah ini namdongsaeng kesayangan noona? Bogoshipeo,,, cheongmal bogoshipeo."ucap Ahra yang kini tengah terisak.

"Nado,,, nado bogoshipeo noona. Nadoo."ucap Yesung yang kini terlihat juga tengah menangis.

"Changi-ah, jebali, pulanglah ke Korea."ucap Ahra yang kini sudah mulai tenang.

"Mianhae, aku masih belum bisa untuk pulang saat ini noona, tapi aku janji akan pulang. Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?"tanya Yesung.

"Setelah kau pergi waktu itu, Kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup. Raganya mungkin memang hidup tapi jiwanya sudah mati. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, Kyuhyun menyesal telah menyakitimu. Kyuhyun sangat menyesal melepaskanmu."ucap Ahra.

"Ne, arraseoyo noona. Aku juga sudah lama memaafkan Kyuhyun. Aku tahu Kyuhyun berniat melindungiku dari eomma yang berniat membunuhku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya noona."ucap Yesung.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang Jongwoon-ah? Apa karena peristiwa waktu itu?"tanya Ahra.

"Anhi, aku tahu saat itu Kyuhyun sedang mabuk dan melihatku sebagai eommanya. Hanya saja, aku masih belum bisa memaafkan hatiku yang dulu membenci Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah."ucap Ahra terisak mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ne, noona. Gwaenchanaseo?"tanya Yesung.

"Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Kyuhyunie."ucap Ahra.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun noona? Apakah yang aku dengar tadi benar? Kalau Kyuhyun?"ucap Yesung menggantung.

"Ne, Kyuhyun divonis mengidap kanker darah tiga tahun yang lalu."ucap Ahra mulai terisak dan airmata kini mulai membanjiri wajah ayunya.

_DEGH_

"Mwoooo?"ucap Yesung lirih. Yesung sudah tidak bisa berkata – kata. Bagaimana tidak orang yang selama ini mencoba melindungimu terkena penyakit mematikan seperti itu.

"Tidak mungkin noona, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun punya penyakit seperti itu. Itu tidak mungkin noona, TIDAK MUNGKIIIIN!"ucap Yesung histeris.

"Jongwoon-ah, tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu tidak mungkin seorang Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit itu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."ucap Ahra.

"Kyunniiee hikz hikz hikz.."isak Yesung.

"Mianhae,,"ucap Ahra yang bersalah, Ahra dulu sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kyuhyun saat perpisahannya dengan Jongwoon, sebelum Jongwoon benar-benar menghilang.

"Noona, mianhae, aku akan mencoba mencari dokter terbaik disini, untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. Aku tutup telephonya, annyeong."ucap Yesung. Terlihat dari nada suaranya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Ahra kemudian memberikan handphone milik Hae kepada pemiliknya, Donghae menerima handphone dan berkata "cheonmaneyo". Donghae kemudian melihat Handphone miliknya dan terlihat dia menerima sebuah email.

**From : Little Devils Kyusung**

** Hyung dimana? Aku lapar. Apakah eomma sedang meneleponmu? Pantas saja kalau jaringan handphonemu sibuk melulu. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan acara kencannya, cepat balas emailku.**

**_TWICTH_**

**_TWICTH_**

'ANAK INI!'batin Donghae murka.

**From : ELFishy Lee Donghae**

** Yak! Tidak sopan. Aku sedang ada urusan, kalau kau lapar, ambillah makanan di freezer di situ ada snack. Aku akan pulang agag larut. Jadi jangan kemana mana. Arraseo!**

**From : Little Devils Kyusung**

** Algaechi.. ^-^**

Donghae menghela nafas dengan berat. Dia pun kembali menaruh handpone miliknya di saku celananya. Kemudian dia menatap Sungmin hyung dan Ahra noona yang tampaknya sedang kalut. Donghae pun berfikir bagaimana caranya memulai pembicaraannya dengan kedua orang tersayang Jongwoon.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hae. Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi nanti setelah aku memasangkan peralatan dokter yang sudah aku pesankan dari rumah sakit untuk Kyuhyun."ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung."ucap Donghae.

Sedangkan dilantai atas, apartement itu terlihat seorang namja kecil tengah memainkan PSP miliknya. Tak berapa berselang, dia mendengar sebuah mobil ambulance berhenti di depan apartement tersebut.

"Siapa yang sakit?"tanya Kyusung pada dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama setelah itu Kyusung memainkan lagi PSP miliknya. Namun tidak lama dia memainkan PSP miliknya, dia mulai merasa bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku keliling apartemen ini, mungkin Donghae hyung tidak akan tahu."ucap Kyusung yang kini beranjak keluar apartemen Donghae dan mulai berjalan – jalan melihat sekelilingnya. Decak kagum tak henti-hentinya di suarakan oleh Kyusung.

Kyusung berjalan mengelilingi lantai tiga, dan kini dia beranjak ke lantai dua. Entah kenapa dia memilih lantai dua, padahal dia lebih suka tempat yang tinggi. Hatinya menuntunnya untuk pergi kelantai itu. Dia mulai mengelilingi apartemen itu dan melihat perlatan kedokteran sedang dibawa kesebuah kamar. Kyusung kini beranjak dan melihat nama yang terpampang di pintu apartemen tersebut.

_**Tan Hangeng**_

Kyusung kini beranjak untuk berjalan – jalan lagi. Terlihat Kyusung sangat menikmati jalan-jalan yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tergambar jelas wajah bahagia di wajah manis nan tampan itu, meski guratan lelah masih belum hilang dari wajahnya

Di tempat lain, terlihat Sungmin sedang memasang peralatan medis di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedang Donghae dan Ahra tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Tak lama setelah itu Sungmin sudah selesai dengan aktifitasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hae? Kami akan menjawab semuanya dengan jujur."ucap Sungmin.

_**Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo**_

**~ Yesungie – Calling ~**

"Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini hyung. Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Kyuhyun melepaskan Yesung begitu saja? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan campur tangan ms. Cho?"tanya Donghae memencet sebuah tombol dihandpone miliknya yang membuat handphone itu diam.

"Menurut cerita Kyuhyun, eommanim sangat ingin mempunyai seorang cucu dan kesempatan itulah yang dipakai oleh Seohyun untuk merusak rumah tangga Yesung dan Kyuhyun."ucap Sungmin.

"Apa motif Seohyun melakukan itu hyung?"tanya Donghae.

"Molla, tapi menurut Raejoon meoni itu karena eomma Seohyun punya rasa dendam pada keluarga Kim. Menurut Kyuhyun, dulunya keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung itu adalah saudara, sampai pada akhirnya kedua keluarga itu sama-sama mempunyai seorang putri, dan kedua putri tersebut sama-sama mencintai seorang pria. Pria itu lebih memilih putri dari keluarga Kim dari pada keluarga Jung. Karena merasa dikhianati, maka sejak saat itu kedua keluarga itu bermusuhan. Sampai akhirnya kedua cucu mereka berteman, bahkan cucu dari keluarga Jung itu mencintai cucu keluarga Kim. Nama pria tersebut adalah Kim Hyunjoon. Sedangkan kedua putri tersebut adalah Kim Raejoon dan Jung yang diceritakan Kyuhyun pada kami."ucap Ahra.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang semua itu?"tanya Donghae.

"Kata Kyuhyun, saat itu dia sedang pergi kemakam appa dan eomma Jongwoon. Disana dia menceritakan semuanya pada kedua nisan itu. Entah mungkin Raejoon meoni yang mendengar isakan Kyuhyun atau bahkan mendengar semua yang diceritakan Kyuhyun pada kedua nisan itu mungkin meluluhkan hati Raejoon meoni untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun."ucap Sungmin.

'Pantas, setiap hari kematian orangtua Jongwoon tempat itu selalu bersih dan selalu ada bunga. Aku pikir itu Heechul hyung. Ternyata Kyuhyun.'batin Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun melepaskan Yesung, Sungmin hyung?"tanya Donghae.

"Itu karena eommanim terperdaya dengan bujuk rayu dan termakan omongan keluarga Jung yang menjelekkan keluarga Kim. Karena eommanim termakan omongan itu, kemudian eommanim berubah drastis. Dari dulunya sangat mencintai Jongwoon kini berubah sangat membenci Jongwoon. Pernah suatu hari Kyuhyun memergoki eommanim sedang memukul Jongwoon hanya karena Jongwoon memecahkan guci pemberian keluarga Jung. Sampai pada pucaknya, eommanim meminta Kyuhyun untuk menikahi Seohyun, karena eomma Seohyun berkata kalau Kyuhyun telah menghamili Seohyun, padahal Seohyun melakukan itu dengan kekasihnya Lee Minho yang seorang playboys. Eommanim memaksa kalau Kyuhyun tidak menuruti keinginan eommanim, maka dengan senang hati eommanim menyuruh orang kepercayaannya membunuh Jongwoon."cerita Sungmin.

"Mwoooo?"ucap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Saat itu, Kyuhyun memilih tidak melepaskan Jongwoon. Maka, dengan senang hati eomma terus menyakiti Jongwoon. Entah itu hanya memukul, atau bahkan menampar Jongwoon hanya karena masalah sepele. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan penderitaan Jongwoon. Meski dia sendiri tidak rela, tapi dia lebih tidak rela lagi kalau Jongwoon terluka hanya karena dia. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mabuk berat dan waktu itu dia menganggap Seohyun adalah Jongwoon. Makanya dia melakukan _this and that_ dengan Seohyun. Hal itu kepergok oleh Jongwoon. Karena alcohol yang diminum oleh Kyuhyun terlalu banyak hingga merusak syaraf matanya, dia menganggap Jongwoon adalah Seohyun. Makanya dia menampar Jongwoon. Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya, dia pun marah besar. Sampai akhirnya dia berfikir, mungkin dengan cara itulah Jongwoon bisa membencinya dan melupakannya. Dan menyimpan semua luka itu sendirian."ucap Ahra.

"Adakah yang tahu tentang masalah ini noona?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang tahu Hae, kecuali kamu dan Raejoon meoni. Jujur sebelum peristiwa mengenaskan itu terjadi, Raejoon meoni sempat meneleponku, dia meminta padaku untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon. Karena beliau sudah merasa kalau hidupnya tidak lama lagi."ucap Ahra.

"Bagaimana dengan Heechul hyung?"tanya Donghae.

"Soal Chullie, mungkin dia sudah diberitahu oleh Raejoon meoni."ucap Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Leukemia yang diderita oleh Kyuhyun sendiri noona?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hae, sejak dia lahir, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tidak pernah sakit. Mungkin gaya hidupnya yang kurang sehat sejak 11 tahun terakhir membuatnya seperti ini. Menurut Sungmin oppa, kanker yang dideritanya masih bisa disembuhkan dengan kemoterapi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau melakukan itu. Hanya satu orang yang mampu melakukan itu. Hanya satu orang yang mampu merubah Kyuhyun kembali seperti Kyuhyun kami yang dulu. Dan itu hanya Jongwoon."ucap Ahra mulai terisak.

"Noona, gwaenchana,, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Dan Yesung juga pasti mengerti."ucap Donghae yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah handphonenya.

'Babo! Kenapa kau malah mengangkat telepon Yesung. BABO! BABO! BABO!'umpat Donghae dalam hati sambil mematikan saluran telepon dari Yesung.

"Tapi kau lihatkan? Bukankah kau juga mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik? Seperti apa keras kepala anak itu? Aku sudah sering mengingatkannya. Namun jawabannya tetap sama. "Mungkin ini memang karma dari tuhan untukku yang telah mencampakkan Jongwoon hyung." Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana lagi."ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Hyung tenanglah. Aku yakin pasti ada cara la-"ucap Donghae terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

**_BRUGH_**

**_ECH_**

Baik Donghae, Sungmin, maupun Ahra langsung berdiri dan pergi kesumber suara. Terlihat seorang namja kecil kini tengah duduk bersimpuh sambil menangis dan memegangi mulutnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya. Tidak mungkin appa yang begitu dibencinya begitu besar pengorbanannya untuk sang eomma. Tidak mungkin seorang Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit mematikan itu. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menerima semuanya hanya dalam jangka waktu 1 bulan. Semuanya itu terasa berat.

"Kyusungg."ucap Ahra lirih.

"Little Devils,"ucap Donghae segera menggendong Kyusung dan memeluknya.

"Dia seperti…"ucap Sungmin menggantung.

Kyusung menangis dalam pelukan Donghae, menangisi semuanya. Semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Semua bebannya, semuanya rasa sakitnya. Dia tuangkan dalam tangisan itu. Kyusung terisak merasakan sakit yang mendalam dihatinya. Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah orang lain rasakan.

30 menit kini telah berlalu, Kyusung terlelap dalam pangkuan dan pelukan Donghae. Apakah kita tega melihat anak sekecil itu sudah mengetahui masalah pelik kedua orang tuanya? Tentu tidak akan tega. Bahkan jika itu anak kita mungkin tidak akan rela.

"Apakah namja special yang kau maksudkan tadi adalah ini changi?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, oppa. Dia adalah anak Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon. Kalau kau berada disampingnya maka kau akan merasakan aura Kyuhyun yang kentara dari anak itu. Tapi kalau kau berada jauh dari anak itu, maka kau akan merakan aura Jongwoon. Wajah anak ini sama seperti Kyuhyun waktu masih kecil, hanya matanya yang berbeda. Dan itu adalah mata milik keluarga Kim."ucap Ahra.

"Anak itu benar – benar istimewa."ucap Sungmin.

"Kalian jangan salah, ada satu hal yang akan membuat kalian tercengang."ucap Donghae menimpali.

"Mwoya Hae?"tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kejahilan dan keras kepala yang dimiliki anak ini **DUA **kali lebih besar dari pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan, kemanjaan dan rasa toleransi yang dimiliki Jongwoon pun tidak kalah lebih besar anak ini dari pada eommanya."ucap Donghae.

"Seperti Devil dan Angel dalam satu tubuh."ucap Sungmin dan Ahra bebarengan.

"Euungghhh,"erang Kyusung.

"Kau sudah bangun changi?"tanya Donghae.

"Donghae hyungie,, ini dimana?"tanya Kyusung sambil mengucek matanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku di apartement? Kenapa kau sampai kemari heum?"tanya Donghae balik.

"Tadi aku bosan menunggumu hyung, aku main PSP tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan bosanku jadi aku- Tunggu.."ucap Kyusung polos.

Donghae memandang Sungmin dan Ahra, dari pandangan mata Donghae itu seakan berkata –benarkan-apa-yang-aku-katakan-. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ahra hanya sweatdrop dan menatap gemas kearah Kyusung.

'Jika aku masih disini berarti aku tidak bermimpi dengan apa yang aku dengar tadi.'batin Kyusung.

'Benarkah Kyuhyun appa begitu mencintai Yesungie eomma?'batin Kyusung berkecamuk.

"Kau, Lee Ahra ahjumma kan?"tanya Kyusung pada Ahra.

"Ne, Kyusungie. Waeyo?"tanya Ahra.

"Anhi,, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namja cantik disebelah ahjumma."ucap Kyusung polos.

**_TWICHT_**

'Perkataannya pedas seperti Kyuhyun'batin Ahra dan Sungmin.

"Dia suami ahjumma changi, namanya Lee Sungmin."ucap Ahra.

"Ach,, Joseonghamnida,,, Kim Kyusung imnida."ucap Kyusung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**_ECH_**

'Sikapnya seperti Jongwoon'batin Sungmin dan Ahra.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo."ucap Sungmin.

"Bolehkah,,, Bolehkah aku melihat keadaan Kyuhyun,,,,, Kyuhyun appa?"tanya Kyusung.

**_ECH_**

Baik Donghae, Sungmin, dan Ahra terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyusung. Terlebih adalah Donghae, dia tahu alasan Kyusung datang kemari untuk apa. Mungkin memang sudah takdir anak ini membawa sebuah keajaiban untuk Kyuhyun maupun Yesung. Itu adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ne, tentu saja kau boleh melihatnya Kyusungie, mau ahjussi antarkan?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ahni,, gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin kesana sendirian. Bisa ahjussi kasih tahu jalannya.?"tanya Kyusung.

"Baiklah, dari sini kamu lurus, lalu belok kiri kamar nomor dua dari kanan. Disitu kamar Kyuhyun sekarang."ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, Gamsahamnida Sungmin ahjussi."ucap Kyusung yang kini berjalan kekamar Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa aku tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun appa. Aku tahu aku sudah durhaka menganggap appa telah melukai Yesungie eomma. Apakah ini yang diceritakan oleh Raejoo meoni? Meoni, apa yang harus Kyusung lakukan. Kyusung benar – benar tidak tahu.

Kini aku sudah sampai didepan kamar Kyuhyun appa. Jujur hatiku masih sakit dengan apa yang dilakukan appa pada eomma. Tapi, jika aku flashback kembali appa lah yang menderita selama ini.

**Author POV**

Dengan menguatkan hati, Kyusung berjalan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Disitu terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring pucat tak berdaya. Banyak peralatan medis yang terpasang ditubuh Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan kini tampak sangat lelah dan pucat.

Donghae, Ahra, dan Sungmin hanya mengintip dari balik jendela kamar tempat Kyuhyun berada. Mereka melihat Kyusung yang tengah bingung menatap sang appa yang terbaring. Terlihat rasa merindukan sesuatu yang selama ini hanya menjadi mimpi untuknya. Tapi kini mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kyusung berjalan kearah kepala Kyuhyun, disitulah Kyusung tidak bisa menahan lagi airmatanya. Perlahan dia mendekati telinga Kyuhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dulu sangat tabu ia ucapkan untuk seorang yang telah membuat eommanya menderita.

"Kyuhyun appa, Saranghaeyo. Saranghamnida. Cheongmal saranghae."isak Kyusung ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Appa, ireona. Hikz,, hikz,, Aku ingin bercerita baaaaanyak hal tentang London padamu. Hikzz,,, aku ingin menceritakan kejahilan eomma padaku.. hikz hikz… aku ingin.. hikz … aku ingin hikz hikz hikz… aku ingin mendengar appa memanggilku dan berkata pada semua orang kalau aku ini anakmu, darah dagingmu.. hikz hikz hikz,,, appa jangan lama-lama ne tidurnya, kasihan eomma selalu menunggumu. Hikz hikz hikz hikz hikz.."ucap Kyusung terisak ditelinga Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyusung kini duduk bersimpuh disamping ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Hatinya sangat hancur saat ini, kehancuran keluarganya, pengorbanan orangtuanya.

**~ TBC ~**

**gomenne terlalu lama menunggu FF ini,,, aku malah berfikir untuk meng-discontinou semua ffku,,, tapi aku tak bisa, semakin hari aku merindukan keberadaan mereka dalam hidupku... seperti candu,, mereka adalah ibu dan ayah ku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi... tanpa mereka mungkin aku sudah hancur..**

**jangan lupa review ne... gomawoo**


	10. Saranghaeyo Kyuuu

Terlihat seorang namja kini hanya memandangi smartphone yang sedari tadi ia lekatkan di telinganya. Menatap kosong handphone itu, tak terasa airmata pun mengalir bagai mata air yang mengalir deras dari kedua belah mata onix itu. Membiarkan semua ingatan masalalunya kini menyeruak dalam fikiran dan hatinya. Bagaimana dia tega berspekulasi tentang seseorang yang selama ini telah melindunginya.

**Flashback ON**

"_Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Yesung pada Heechul sang hyung._

"_Baru saja aku mendapatkan telephone dari rumah sakit kalau Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji mengalami kecelakaan saat akan take off dari London."ucap Heechul._

"_Mwooo?"ucap Yesung lirih._

"_Andwae,, itu tidak mungkin hyung.. Andwae! Hyung jangan bercanda.. tadi Meoni dan Beoji masih sehat.. itu tidak mungkin hyung.. AAANNNDDDWWWAAAEEEE!"teriak Yesung dan langsung tersungkur didalam ruangannya._

"_Tenanglah Sungiee,,, sekarang mereka sedang dirawat intensif di rumah sakit Manchester.. Aku akan kesana, kau mau ikut?"tanya Heechul._

"_PALLII hyung,, PALLI!"ucap Yesung kini bangkit, meski tubuhnya gemetar dan panic._

"_Ne,,,"ucap Heechul kini melangkah menyusul Yesung yang sudah duluan keluar ruangan menuju tempat parkir._

_Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk mereka berdua menelusuri jalanan padat kota London dan menemukan rumah sakit mewah nan megah namun sebanding dengan kualitas yang dimiliki._

"_Exuse me, Dimana tempat para korban kecelakaan pesawat Super Junior yang akan take off ke Tokyo atas nama Kim Rae Joon dan Kim Hyun Joon?"tanya Yesung pada sang resepsionist._

"_Mereka ada di kamar Oldtraford no 14 block 2 lantai 4."ucap sang resepsionis._

"_Thanks."ucap Yesung sambil berlari kearah lift dan langsung menuju lantai empat dan melihat keadaan meoni dan beoji miliknya._

_Sesampainya di lantai 4 yang dia dapati hanyalah sebuah ruang operasi. Yesung pun hanya duduk bersimpuh kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya._

"_Yesungie, uljima. Kajja kita duduk di bangku itu."ucap Heechul menuntun Yesung ke sebuah bangku disamping ruang operasi._

_Meski Heechul berusaha tegar, namun kegundahan hatinya membuat dia dari tadi mondar – mandir didepan ruang operasi, sudah lebih dari 2 jam, apakah separah itu? Pikir mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, dokter keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan._

"_I am sorry, they are have to go."ucap dokter itu dan beranjak pergi._

"_Mwoo? ANNNNNDDWWAAEEEEEE."teriak Yesung tak terkendali._

"_Sungie-ah, relakan meoni dan beoji. Tenangkan dirimu."ucap Heechul._

_~satu minggu kemudian~_

_Terlihat seorang namja kini tengah menggeliat didalam tidurnya. Seperti mimpi buruk sedang menghampiri namja manis itu. Keringat dingin membasahi piama merah darah yang sedang ia pakai._

"_Meoniiee,"igau namja itu._

_~ didalam mimpi ~_

"_Meoniiee,"panggil seorang namja yang tengah mengikuti jalan seorang wanita paruh baya._

"_Jongwoon-ah? Kenapa kau disini?"tanya wanita tersebut._

"_Raejoon meoni mau kemana? Yesungie boleh ikut?"tanya Yesung yang tak menggubris pertanyaan meoninya._

"_Andwaee, kami harus pergi Jongwoon-ah."ucap sesosok laki-laki berjalan menghampiri meoni yesung._

"_Hyunjoon Beoji?"ucap Yesung tak percaya._

"_Benar, kau harus tetap tinggal, karena, Heechul, Jongjin, dan Kyusung sangat membutuhkanmu."ucap Hyunjoon._

"_Jongwoon-ah, suatu saat kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi untuk saat ini saja meoni memintamu untuk jangan membenci Kyuhyun lagi."ucap Raejoon._

"_Karena Kyuhyun berusaha melindungimu dari serangan brutal ms. Cho yang ingin membunuhmu.."ucap Raejoon lagi._

"_Ta,, Tapi,, Waeyo?"tanya Yesung._

"_Suatu saat kau akan tahu Sungie, suatu saat kau akan tahu."ucap Raejoon dan kini menghilang bersama sang suami._

"_Beojiii,,, meoniiee"teriak Yesung yang kini tengah terbangun dalam mimpinya._

_~ nyata ~_

"_Yesungie? Kau tidak apa – apa?"tanya Heechul._

"_Beoji dan meoni mengunjungiku hyung. Mereka bilang dan memintaku untuk tidak membenci Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung sedih._

"_Sudahlah, ini masih pukul 2 dini hari, kau butuh istirahat."ucap Heechul sambil membaringkan Yesung._

**Flashback OFF**

"Kyunniee,"gumam Yesung.

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter X**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Death Chara**

**Angst**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**Girls Generation**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Author POV**

Dalam benak dan fikirannya Yesung mulai terbayang jika dia kan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Sedetik kemudian dia usap kasar airmata yang masih mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia mulai menyentuh nomor yang ada dismartphone yang digenggamnya. Tak lama setelah itu dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap namja diseberang.

"Hyung, bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah ada?"tanya Yesung.

"Kemoterapi untuk penderita kanker darah yang terbaik di London hanya ada di rumah sakit Manchester Sungie. Dan beruntunglah kita karena dokter ahli kanker adalah orang keturunan Korea. Namanya Park Jungjin."ucap namja diseberang.

"Hyesung hyung, diaaa."ucap Yesung menggantung.

"Hemz, dia adalah adik kandung Hyunjoon beoji yang telah menyelesaikan S3 di rumah sakit itu sendiri."ucap Hyesung.

"Bisakah kau antar aku kesana hyung? Aku takut keadaan ku sekarang malah bisa membuatku kecelakaan."ucap Yesung.

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya, dia sudah mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun. Dia memintaku untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun ke London."ucap Hyesung.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tiket untuk penrbangan ke Korea sore ini."ucap Yesung.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Sungie, aku dan Heechul sudah membelikannya untukmu."ucap Hyesung tenang.

"Ech? Cheongmal? Bagaimana Heechul hyung bisa tahu?"tanya Yesung.

"Tadi Donghae menelepon dan memberitahu semuanya yang terjadi di Korea. Kau bersiap – siaplah, 20 menit lagi aku akan sampai ditempatmu."ucap Hyesung.

"Ne, hyung, gomawoo."ucap Yesung sambil menutup teleponnya dan bergegas untuk packing baju dan perlengkapan untuknya menjemput Kyuhyun.

**_SEOUL_KOREA_**

Didalam sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu besar terdapat seorang namja yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Terdapat banyak sekali peralatan medis yang tertempel dalam tubuhnya. Sudah 2 x 24 jam namja itu belum tersadar juga dari buaian mimpi tentang masalalunya.

"Kyusung-ya, apa kau tidak lapar? Sejak kemarin kau belum makan apapun."ucap Ahra.

"Gwaenchanayo Ahra ahjumma. Aku hanya ingin disini menunggu appa bangun."ucap Kyusung tanpa menoleh pada Ahra dan hanya menatap sendu wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sayu.

"Tapi kau nanti sakit Sungie-ah. Kajja kita makan bersama."ucap Ahra yang masih membujuk Kyusung.

"Shireo… aku masih ingin disini Ahra ahjumma."ucap Kyusung yang tak sejengkal pun ia meninggalkan bangku disamping Kyuhyun.

"Haahh, kalau kau nanti lapar, kau ambil sendiri ne."ucap Ahra.

"Gomawo."ucap Kyusung.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar pintu itu ditutup kembali. Kini meninggalkan Kyusung dan Kyuhyun sendirian dalam kamar tersebut.

**KYUSUNG POV**

Appa, aku mohon bangunlah, aku yakin eomma sedang menuju kemari. Cepatlah bangun. Aku tidak ingin eomma sedih melihat keadaan appa seperti ini. Apa appa tidak mau bangun dan memeluk eomma?

"Appa.."panggilku ditelinga appa.

"Ireonaa.."ucapku sendu, tak terasa airmataku pun menetes.

"Hikz,, Jebal.."ucapku sambil memegang telapak tangan Kyuhyun appa.

"Jeball,,, Ireona,, Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku? Apa kau ingin meninggalkan aku dan eomma lagi?"tanyaku terisak disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun appa.

"Appa,, ireonaa."ucapku sambil memeluk erat telapak tangan .

**Author POV**

Kini diluar kamar Kyuhyun terlihat Sungmin dan Donghae sedang menatap sedih Kyuhyun dan Kyusung. Donghae pun menitikkan airmatanya, sampai pada akhirnya handphone Donghae bergetar.

**_DRTTTTT_DRRTTTTT_DDRRRTTTT_**

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap Donghae.

"Hae-ah, mianhae telah menunggu telephoneku terlalu lama. Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu aku berencana untuk berangkat, tapi tiba – tiba ada masalah kantor yang harus segera aku tangani. Jadi baru bisa berangkat sekarang."ucap Yesung.

"Gwaenchanayo Sungie, apa kau tidak apa – apa ke Korea?"tanya Donghae ambigu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa – apa Hae. Selain menemui Ahra noona aku pun ingin menemuimu."ucap Yesung.

"Arrata,"ucap Donghae sedih.

"Waeyo? Jangan cemberut gitu dunk. Little Devils milikku mana?"tanya Yesung.

"Dia masih setia menemani Kyuhyun setelah tahu semua yang terjadi. Sejak kemarin dia belum makan apapun, aku takutnya dia nanti malah sakit."ucap Donghae khawatir.

"Bisakah kau berikan handponmu pada nae aegya?"tanya Yesung.

"Tentu."ucap Donghae langsung menghampiri Kyusung dan memberikan telponnya.

Dengan masih sesegukan, Kyusung menerima telpon yang diyakini dari sang eomma. Setelah agak tenang akhirnya Kyusung angkat bicara.

"Eommaa,,,"ucap Kyusung manja dan sedih menjadi satu.

"Ne changiya.. Uljimaa."ucap Yesung.

"Hikz Hikz Hikz,, appa, eomma, appaaaa…."ucap Kyusung kembali terisak.

"Ne, eomma sudah tahu changi, sekarang jaga appa untuk eomma ne. eomma akan take off 30 menit lagi,"ucap Yesung.

"Cheongmal? Benarkah eomma akan datang ke Korea?"tanya Kyusung tidak percaya.

"Ne, Kalau Ahra noona mengizinkan, eomma akan bawa appa ke London dan hidup bersama kita."ucap Yesung.

"Tentu saja harus boleh, aku janji akan menjaga appa dan menunggu eomma kemari. Yaksok."ucap Kyusung sambil mengusap airmatanya kasar.

"Kalau begitu, Kyusung harus makan sekarang, apa Kyusung mau saat appa bangun Kyusung yang jatuh sakit? Apa kyusung tidak ingin memeluk appa?"tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja aku ingin eomma, aku ingin sekali melindungi appa dan eomma sekarang. Baiklah, aku berikan telponnya pada Donghae hyung. Kyusung mau makan dulu."ucap Kyusung dengan mata berbinar dan melangkah untuk ke ruang makan.

"Bagaimana kau membujuknya agar makan? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau menelepon, aku , Sungmin hyung, dan Ahra noona sampai kualahan membujuk anak itu."ucap Donghae panjang lebar.

"Ahahahaha, hanya sedikit,,, ehmm,,, bujukan dan sebuah janji,,, anak itu sangat pintar."ucap Yesung sedikit bangga dengan Kyusung.

"Aigoo,,, kau mau pamer padaku Sungie? Baiklah aku tidak akan kalah denganmu."ucap Donghae tertantang.

"Ahahaha, apakah kau punya pasangan Hae? Aku rasa tidak."ucap Yesung yang terasa sedikit mencemooh Donghae.

"Aiishh,, jinja? Kamu cepatlah datang, maka akan aku kenalkan dia padamu."ucap Donghae setengah murka.

"Ahahaha aku bercanda Hae, oh ya, bolehkah aku bicara dengan Ahra noona?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, aku akan memberikan telponmu padanya."ucap Donghae sambil melangkah keluar kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju ruang makan.

Diwaktu Donghae keluar kamar dan Sungmin mengikutinya ke meja makan, terlihat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jemari tangannya. Dia seakan mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi di apartement itu.

"Jongwoon hyuuuung,"gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

Sedang diruang makan kini Kyusung tampak lahap sekali makan masakan Ahra. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae makan disamping Kyusung. Namun hanya Ahra yang masih didalam kamarnya, karena mendapat telphon dari Jongwoon.

"Jongwoon-ah,"panggil Ahra.

"Ne, noona."ucap Yesung.

"Sebelum kau bicara, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu boleh?"tanya Ahra dengan hati-hati.

"Mwoya noona?"tanya Jongwoon.

"Maukah kau…. Maukah kau menerima Kyuhyun kembali disisimu? Maukah kau memaafkan apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padamu dulu? Maukah kau membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari Korea untuk sementara waktu?"tanya Ahra.

"Hemz,,, bagaimana yach?"tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri dan sedikit menggoda noonanya.

"Aku serius Jongwoon."ucap Ahra penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ahra noona, apa kau tahu aku meneleponmu untuk apa? Aku ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke London sampai dia sembuh. Aku ingin merawat Kyuhyun sampai dia benar-benar pulih. Aku ingin meminta noona untuk menerimaku lagi sebagai adik iparmu. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun noona, setelah aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tidak seharusnya aku menghukum Kyuhyun seperti ini."ucap Yesung.

"Benarkah yang kau katakana itu Jongwoon-ah?"tanya Ahra tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya.

"Ne, aku bersungguh-sungguh, jika memang harus menghadapi eommanim, aku rela kehilangan nyawaku jika dengan itu aku bisa bersama Kyuhyun."ucap Jongwoon tegas.

"Jongwoon-ah.."gumam Ahra lirih.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan take off menuju Korea, aku harap kau dan Sungmin hyung masih sudi menjemputku."ucap Yesung.

"Tentu saja, aku kan menjemputmu. Gomawo Jongwoon-ah,, gomawoo."ucap Ahra.

"Sebelum aku take off, bisakah kau berikan telepon ini pada Kyuhyun? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya."ucap Yesung.

"Ne,, arraseoyo."ucap Ahra sambil berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah meletakkan teleponnya didekat telinga Kyuhyun, kau bicaralah, aku sudah menloudspeaker telponmu."ucap Ahra.

"Gomawo noona."ucap Yesung.

"Kyuhyunnie-ah. Masih ingatkah kau dengan suara barithone milikku ini? Sudah sebelas tahun aku meninggalkanmu, mianhae, miannata. Kau tahu? Sekarang aku berada dimana? Aku sekarang ada dibandara. Aku akan menjemputmu kali ini. Tunggu Jongwoon hyungmu ini ne?"ucap Yesung setengah terisak.

"Kyunnie, Saranghae,,, saranghaeyo. Kau cepatlah bangun, kasihan Kyusung selalu menunggumu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan anakmu yang belum pernah kau peluk? Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan kami? Kalau kau ingin, maka kau harus bangun ne."ucap Yesung yang terlihat sedang menahan emosinya.

"Noona, gomawo. Annyeong"ucap Yesung kini telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hikz hikz hikz,"isak Ahra yang kini tengah terduduk di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

.Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Donghae pun melangkah untuk pergi dari ambang pintu yang sedari tadi ia berdiri. Namun ada seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Little Devils?"ucap Donghae bingung.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"tanya Kyusung.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar, tidak bolehkah?"tanyanya pada Kyusung.

"Ehmm."gumam Kyusung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan melarang hyung jika hyung ingin menenangkan diri. Tapi satu hal yang harus hyung ingat. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada eomma."ucap Kyusung tersenyum tulus.

"Hehehe,, tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan yang terbaik lebih dari Yesung,"ucap Donghae tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne, Donghae hyung harus ingat kalau aku dan eomma selalu menyayangi hyung."ucap Kyusung sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang ternganga diambang pintu masuk kamar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Dengan hati yang setengah hancur dia duduk ditengah taman yang indah. Awan senja berarak beriringan dengan kawan – kawannya. Dia mulai tersenyum merasakan kehangatan mentari senja yang menerpa bias dirinya.

"Aku bahagia juga kau juga bahagia Jongwoon-ah, Gomawo sudah menyadarkan aku."ucap Donghae.

**~ TBC ~**

**Joonie : Appa, Eomma, enaknya di review gag?**

**Kyu : Gag usah changi, kau lanjutkan saja ceritamu.**

**Joonie : Ne, appa..**

**Yesung : #puoty Yak! Lebih baik kau sapa dulu para pembacamu.**

**Joonie : Ne eomma…**

**Joonie : untuk para readers setiaku *lebay* terima kasih…**

**Untuk :**

**Yensianx**

**Lee Hwakyung**

**Ajib4ff**

**Momo loner**

**Kjwzz**

**Oneheartforsuju**

**Sisilli24**

**Hera3424**

**Satya**

**Mukhaclouds**

**Celfa sparkcloud**

**Rina afrida**

**Dewi cloudsparkyu**

**Ryani clouds**

**Jy**

**Ucuclouds**

**Diraclouds**

**Evilcloud**

**Gamsahamnida**

**Jangan lupa tinmggalkan jejak,,,**

**Arigatona… **


	11. Anugerah dari Tuhan untuk kita

Namja bersurai coklat itu akhirnya menampakan manik caramel yang selama ini tutupinya dengan kelopak matanya. Di kerjap-kerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang masuk dari tirai jendela yang setengah terbuka. Dia mulai melihat sekeliling tempatnya untuk tidur, banyak sekali peralatan kedokteran yang ditempelkan ditubuhnya.

"Haaaaahhhh, aku kritis lagi kah?"gumamnya lirih sambil menatap langit – langit kamar tersebut.

Namja itu menatap sekali lagi disekitarnya, merasa ada sebuah kehidupan lain yang berada didalam kamar tersebut. Ditelitinya satu persatu perabot dan barang yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Saat dia menoleh kearah kanan dia bisa merasakan kalau ada seorang anak dengan surai coklat sama seperti miliknya tengah tertidur pulas disamping ranjangnya sambil memeluk telapak tangannya.

Sebuah senyuman kini terukir indah diwajah Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang tidak pernah lakukan setelah 11 tahun yang lalu selama dia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam jurang penyesalan. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelah kiri mengusap lembut surai coklat yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Seakan ada yang mengusik tidurnya, anak itu kemudian melenguh kecil agar sang pengganggu berhenti mengusik mimpi indahnya.

"Eeeuunngghh.."erang anak kecil itu tertahan.

Anak itu bangun dengan mendudukkan diri dengan mata masih terpejam. Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk memulihkan tenaganya sewaktu tertidur. Hey, bukankah Little Devils pernah bilang kalau saat bangun tidur bukanlah waktu primanya. Memang kapan Little Devils berkata seperti itu? #oh abaikan pernyataan author yang terakhir.

Setelah dirasa nyawanya sudah kembali separuh, anak itu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Dia belum menyadari kalau orang yang ditunggunya dari kemarin sudah terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Anak itu berdiri dan beranjak untuk pergi kekamar mandi setelah dua langkah berjalan namja yang sedari tadi tertidur itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kyuuuusung-ya."ucap namja itu pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh syaraf telinga anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil itu membatu seketika, ketika sebuah suara terdengar oleh telinganya. Bukan-bukan dia bukan bermaksud menganggap suara itu adalah hantu dari Kyuhyun sang appanya.*okey mulai ngawur. Anak itu hanya sedang mencerna suara yang memanggilnya. Benarkah sang appa kini telah sadar? Benarkah sang apa kini sudah bisa melewati masa Kritisnya? Dibalikkannya tubuh kecil miliknya untuk melihat apa benar itu suara sang appa. Hey bukankah author tadi bilang kalau bangun tidur bukan waktu prima seorang Little Devils.*abaikan penyataan author.

Ditatapnya wajah sang appa yang kini tengah tersenyum dan membuka mata caramel miliknya. Berbeda dengan dua hari kemarin yang masih setia untuk tertutup dari dunia luar.

"Kyuhyun,,,, Appa…"ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Uljimaa."ucap Kyuhyun lirih seakan berbisik pada Kyusung.

"Ennmmhh, aku menangis karena appa sudah sadar. Appa uljimaaa."ucap Kyusung lirih sambil mengusap airmata Kyuhyun.

"…"Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kepalanya lirih. Dia menangis karena bahagia, dia hanya ingin meluapkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Appa tunggu disini ne, aku panggilkan Sungmin ahjussi."ucap Kyusung berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini hanya melihat punggung sosok kecil itu berlari keluar kamar rawatnya. Kyuhyun tetap menangis, menangis karena dia bahagia, ukiran senyum pun kini masih bersarang di wajahnya.

'Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan mereka kesisiku lagi. Gamsahamnida.'batin Kyuhyun.

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter XI**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Death Chara**

**Angst**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**Girls Generation**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Terlihat Kyusung, Ahra, dan Donghae sedang menunggui Sungmin yang masih memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Padahal Sungmin sudah tahu kalau pesawat yang ditumpangi Yesung itu akan tiba di Incheon sekitar 10 menit lagi. Apakah tidak apa – apa membiarkan seorang artis papan atas menunggu seperti itu?

Akhirnya yang ditunggu – tunggu muncul juga dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tampak wajah kelegaan hadir di raut namja cantik itu. Dengan buru – buru dia memberikan stetoskop miliknya pada Kyusung.

"Kyusung-ya, kau sudah bisa menemui appamu sekarang, dia menunggumu didalam."ucap Sungmin.

"Sungmin ahjussi, bagaimana keadaan appa? Apakah appa sudah baik – baik saja?'tanya namja mungil itu menampakkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam dari pancaran mata onyx miliknya.

"Gwaenchanayo, untuk saat ini appamu sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin. Aku, Ahra, dan Donghae akan segera ke bandara menjemput eommamu. Tidak apa-apakan ahjussi menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, aku akan menjaga appa, dan tolong, untuk berjaga-jaga saja, matikan lampu ruang tamu dan kunci apartemen ini dari luar."ucap Kyusung.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak takut?"tanya Sungmin yang disertai anggukan dari Ahra dan Donghae tanda mereka setuju dengan argument Sungmin.

Kyusung berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dia berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. 3 detik kemudian dia membuka matanya yang menampakkan onyx elang tajam, lalu membuka knop pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kyusung menatap Sungmin, Donghae, dan Ahra secara bergantian.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar? Sudah 2 hari ini, ada mobil Porce warna 'pinky' yang diparkirkan dibawah sana dan ada yeogya yang selalu memandang kearah apartemen ini?"ucap Kyusung dingin, tajam, dan penuh penekanan.

"Mwoo?"ucap Sungmin, Donghae, dan Ahra kemudian mereka menuju balkon samping kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat apa yang dikatakan Kyusung.

Dan benar, ada sebuah mobil porce 'pinky' yang terpakir di bawah dan ada 2 orang yeogya yang sedaritadi memandang arloji miliknya dan sesekali melihat ke balkon apartement itu.

'SEUNGRI MEONI, SEOHYUN'batin mereka bertiga tidak percaya.

Donghae yang tak menyadari keberadaan Seohyun tadi saat dia keluar menuju taman bertanya pada Kyusung, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"Sungie-ah,, bagaimana kau tahu ada yang mengawasi apartemen ini?"tanya Donghae yang saat itu Sungmin dan Ahra menganggukkan tanda bahwa mereka juga penasaran.

"Kalian tahu ini?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan ponsel milik Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

"Bagaimana ponsel milik Kyuhyun ada ditanganmu?'tanya Sungmin.

"Apa Donghae hyung lupa 'siapa' Little Devils? Apa Donghae hyung lupa 'kapasitas' IQ milikku berapa?"tanya Kyusung pada Donghae yang hanya di jawab dengan cengiran sweatdrop dari Donghae.

'Mulai lagi dech,'batin Donghae miris.

"Jadi aku memakai ponsel Kyuhyun appa dan melihat dari GPS siapa saja dari nomor yang ada diponsel ini yang berada disekitar sini."sambung Kyusung yang tengah memperlihatkan arah GPS dan nama yang tertera di layar tersebut.

'BINGO!'batin Sungmin dan Ahra.

"Aku menemukan 'dia' sudah berada disini sejak tadi pagi, kemarin dia kesini dari pagi sampai sore. Aku tidak tahu sekarang 'dia' mau apa. Yang jelas dalam hipotesaku, dia ingin Kyuhyun appa pulang, karena sudah 3 hari ini Kyuhyun appa tidak memberi kabar dan tidak pulang."ucap Kyusung penuh penekanan.

"….."Donghae, Sungmin, dan Ahra hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kyusung.

"Aku yakin, 'dia' akan berteriak secara tidak waras didepan pintu jika kalian menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Dan menggedor – gedor pintu serta meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun appa histeris. Bukankah kesehatan Kyuhyun appa adalah prioritas kita sekarang?"sambung Kyusung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana Sungie? Eommamu pasti sudah menunggu sekarang."ucap Ahra.

"Ahra ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku punya sebuah rencana."ucap Kyusung menampilkan evilsmirk andalannya.

"Apa itu Kyusung-ya?"tanya Donghae tidak sabar.

"Pertama, Donghae hyung harus berdandan seperti appa. Biar yeogya itu mengira kalau Donghae adalah appa. Dan memancing yeogya kepala ular itu mengikuti Donghae hyung. Lalu jika memang disitu masih ada yeogya lain yang mengawasai maka itu tugas Sungmin ahjussi dan Ahra ahjumma. Aku yakin eomma sudah memperkirakan kalau akan ada masalah seperti ini. Tadi saat aku meneleponnya dia berkata kalau dia sekarang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang yeogya bernama Joonie Kim. Dan gilanya, saat aku meminta Hyesung hyung membuatkan identitas palsu dari London untuk membuatkan paspor palsu dia mengiyakan saja. Aku datang kesini juga bukan tanpa persiapan."ucap Kyusung santai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan eommamu dengan identitas seperti itu?"tanya Ahra tambah khawatir kalau – kalau Jongwoon akan ditangkap dan dipenjara sebagai teroris.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang Ahra ahjumma, aku-kesini-bukan-datang-dengan-tangan-kosong."ucap Kyusung tegas tapi masih bisa tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Bukankah kalian sudah sangat mengenal nama SHIN HYE SUNG?"eja Kyusung.

"SHIN? HYE SUNG?"ucap mereka tidak percaya.

"Buk- bukankah dia adalah anak dari SHIN DONG HAE sang kepala kedutaan internasional di Korea?"ucap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin, saat ini eomma malah sedang menikmati sebuah ruang tunggu VIP."ucap Kyusung santai menanggapi tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga orang paruh baya didepannya.

'BRILIANT'batin mereka berteriak.

"Aku sudah bilang pada eomma, kalau kalian akan menjemput terlambat, karena sebuah masalah yang kecil ini. Makanya rencananya adalah setelah Donghae hyung keluar dengan memakai mobil Kyuhyun appa, Sungmin ahjussi dan Ahra Ahjumma juga keluar. Buat mereka yang mengejar kalian kehilangan jejak kalian dan buat mereka tersesat. Aku sangat yakin, jiwa – jiwa balapan Donghae hyung dan Sungmin ahjussi belum luntur."ucap Kyusung santai.

"Bag- bagaimana kau tahu?'tanya Donghae dan Sungmin bebarengan.

"Hehehehe…. Selain dapat informasi terpercaya, aku juga mendapatkan informasi dengan mudah melalui .kr itu sudah cukup membantu."ucap Kyusung menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu adalah blog resmi pemerintah yang proteksi akan adanya hacker itu adalah 10 percen."ucap Sungmin terperangah.

"Hooo,,, apakah ahjussi harus mengujiku dan memperlihatkan kemahiranku padamu Sungmin ahjussi? Apa kau meragukan kemampuan seorang Little Devils?"tanya Kyusung tajam nan menusuk.

'UGHHH,,,, AURA SETAN MILIKNYA MEMBUATKU SESAK NAFAS'jerit batin Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi dan mengunci pintu dari luar, annyeong."ucap Sungmin karena tidak mau membuat Yesung menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, kelupaan, satu lagi Donghae hyung dan Sungmin hyung."ucap Kyusung.

"Apa lagi?"tanya Donghae dan Sungmin bebarengan.

"Buat mereka menyesal sudah membuntuti kalian. Bukan Cuma itu, buat mereka tersesat dan aku harap kalian melajukan awal mobil kalian kearah kiri. Aku sudah membuatkan hadiah terkhusus untuk kedua manusia ular itu."ucap Kyusung menampakkan aura evilnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah,,, aku akan menurutimu."ucap Donghae.

"Sudah ya, kami pergi dulu."ucap Ahra.

Donghae terlihat sudah memakai mantel milik Kyuhyun dan kaca mata hitam seperti biasa. Oh, beruntunglah ia mengetahui kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat mengendarai mobil. Dia sudah membawa surat – surat mobil milik Kyuhyun jadi sudah aman mau kemanapun, toh tangki pertamax(?) milik Kyuhyun itu masih penuh.

Benar dugaan Kyusung, setelah mobil mencolok warna pinky itu mengikutinya, ada sebuah mobil lagi berwarna hijau terang tengah mengikuti mobil Sungmin.

'Hooo,,, Jeli sekali anak itu'batin Donghae.

Sedang kini disebuah kamar terlihat dua orang namja bersurai sama hanya saja kedua mata mereka yang berbeda warna. Kyusung melihat appanya sekilas, ada sedikit raut yang berbeda sejak dia memasuki kamar setelah semua penghuni apartemen itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyusung yakin kalau sang appa sedang termangu menatapnya.

"Appa, berhenti mengintimidasiku."ucap Kyusung lembut namun tajam meski pandangannya tetap pada PSP miliknya.

"Kehkehkehkeh,"kekeh Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hoooo,,, sekarang malah terkekeh, maksud appa apa sich? Kyusung tak mengerti."ucap Kyusung yang masih berkutat dengan PSPnya.

"Ahahaha Anhi.. ahahaha Anhiyo."ucap Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

"Aigoo…"umpat Kyusung sebelum sumpah serepah akan disemburkannya pada orang yang ringkih itu.

"Ternyata, percampuran antara Evil Lord dan Evil Magnae akan menjadi seperti ini."ucap Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Kau menertawakan eommaku. Kau akan mendapat balasannya nanti."ucap Kyusung tidak terima sambil meletakkan PSP miliknya dia meja samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu Sungie."ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Lalu?"tanya Kyusung membeo.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan uri Little Devils."ucap Kyuhyun yang dapat merasakan tubuh Kyusung sedikit menegang.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah appa tengah kritis?"tanya Kyusung tak percaya.

"Kau pikir siapa aku? Tapi, kau sangat keterlaluan Sungie. Kau sudah memasang perangkap tikus yang dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka. Tapi appa heran bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu mereka? Apalagi, appa tidak tahu kalau 'yeogya' itu punya porce hijau."ucap Kyuhyun seakan takjub dengan kecerdasan Kyusung terlihat dia tadi tengah mengamati tempat parkir apartement dengan menggunakan CCTV yang terkonek dengan GPS miliknya..

"Appa mau tahu?"tanya Kyusung tersenyum.

"Tentu, appa ingin mendengarkan cerita aegya semata wayang appa."ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kyusung bangga.

**Flashback ON**

Disaat itu, Kyusung tengah berjalan – jalan menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ini terjadi sesudah dia ada di apartement milik Sungmin. Kyusung tengah menikmati pemandangan yang begitu langka buatnya, ya bisa dibilang kalau di London tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan keindahan itu. Saat itu ada seorang yeogya sedang terburu-buru menubruk tubuh kecilnya. Dengan kekesalan dan keletihan tubuh yang memuncak Kyusung menatap mata emerald hitam itu.

'Mata itu, mata yang sangat membenci meoni saat album pernikahan meoni dan beoji. Benarkah kalau mereka itu keluarga.'batin Kyusung mencelos saat wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Aigoo,, mianhae namja kecil. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Kenalkan namaku Jung Seuhyun."ucap Seohyun fasih.

'Tjih, ternyata dugaanku benar, keluarga tikus itu. Aku akan membuat mereka jera sebelum aku kembali ke London. Tidak akan – tidak akan pernah aku ampuni mereka yang membuat orang tuaku seperti ini.'batin Kyusung.

"..ey… Hey,, kau melamun, ireumie mwoyeyo?"tanya Seohyun.

"Kyu… Kyunghae Park imnida,"ucap Kyusung berbohong.

"Hooo.. kau sendirian? Mana orang tuamu?"tanya Seohyun.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, jadi aku disini sebagai baby sister biasa."ucap Kyusung.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen mana?"tanya Seohyun.

"Tuh di sana, deket tangga."ucap Kyusung sambil menunjukkan kamar milik Sungmin.

"Tan Hangeng?"baca Seohyun.

'BABO!'umpat Kyusung menampilkan smirknya.

"Ne, aku sedang merawat sang mertuanya."ucap Kyusung sangat berbohong.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau keluar? Maksudku kau tidak akan dimarahikan?"tanya Seohyun.

"Aku sudah waktunya pulang, hari ini aku harus ke panti asuhan, aku ingin membantu mereka,"ucap Kyusung.

"Panti asuhan? Jangan – jangan kau?"tanya Seohyun terputus saat tiba-tiba Kyusung pamitan.

"Ne, aku tinggal dipanti asuhan depan block apartemen ini. Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit sampai disana. Apa ahjumma mengenal saya?"tanya Kyusung balik, beruntunglah dia karena waktu pertama kalinya dia datang ke Korea dia melihat panti asuhan itu.

"Hanya saja aku pernah melihatmu. Boleh aku mengantarmu?"tanya Seohyun.

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?"tanya Kyusung.

"Hahahaha, gwaenchana. Kajja aku antar kau pulang."ucap Seohyun lalu mengajak Kyusung ke parkiran apartemen itu.

"Waahhh, mobil ahjumma bagus sekali."ucap Kyusung dengan nada takjub dan berhenti di sebuah mobil porce warna PINK.

**Padahal….**

'Norak sekali selera orang ini, kenapa appa bisa tahan dengan orang ini selama 11 tahun?'batin Kyusung.

**See…**

"Tunggu sebentar ne,"ucap Seohyun.

"Ne.."ucap Kyusung terlihat antusias dan mencoba untuk melihat – lihat mobil didepannya.

Kini Kyusung sedang memperhatikan baik – baik mobil porce yang ada didepannya. Ditelitinya dimana letak kelemahan mobil tersebut. Meski dia tidak tahu mengenai mobil, tapi sedikit banyak Kyusung sudah belajar dari sang eomma, sang uncle, dan sang hyung mengenai Mobil. Meski dia sedang mengamati mobil tersebut agar terlihat mengagumi mobil tersebut, namun tak satu pun celah matanya meninggalkan Seohyun.

Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat kalau Seohyun sedang berbicara ringan dengan seorang yeogya yang pantas dipanggil dengan meoni. Tampaknya mereka sedang berdebat kecil, yeogya yang pantas dipanggil meoni tersebut akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Seohyun dengan porce hijau dengan kecepatan bisa dibilang _ehm_ diatas rata – rata?

"Eommanim ahjumma marahkan? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ahjumma. Cepat susul eomma ahjumma. Aku tidak apa – apa kuk, aku sudah terbiasa berjalan sendiri."ucap Kyusung nampaknya sedang memancing Seohyun untuk bicara.

"Anhi, kajja masuk."ucap Seohyun membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Apakah benar tidak apa – apa?"tanya Kyusung meyakinkan Seohyun.

"Gwaenchana."ucap Seohyun lalu menjalankan mobilnya pelan.

Nampaknya Kyusung masih mencari kelemahaan dari mobil tersebut. Dari semua porce hanya porce yang satu ini yang langka dan hanya ada satu masalah. Seringaian mulai lebar diwajah Kyusung yang datar. Melihat ada sebuah foto yang terpajang didalam mobil tersebut, Kyusung mulai melemparkan umpannya..

**Lemparr….**

"Ahjumma sudah punya seorang aegi? Apakah rumah tangga kalian tidak harmonis?"tanya Kyusung berlagak polos.

"Dariman-"ucapan Seohyun terputus saat Seohyun melihat arah dari jari telunjuk Kyusung.

"Ahahaha, kau memang pandai, aku memang sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak, tapi see,,, aku selalu sendirian. Hyungi- maksudku suamiku jarang pulang kerumah dan dia lebih suka tinggal bersama sang kakak iparnya di apartement tempat kita bertemu tadi."ucap Seohyun.

**Dapat….**

"Owh,,, pasti itu sangat menyiksa, kenapa ahjumma bisa tahan dengan namja seperti itu? Bukankah lebih baik kau membuangnya? Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu."ucap Kyusung menajam.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja itu, tapi karena ancaman eomma aku tidak berani. Aigoo… kenapa aku malah bercerita yang bukan – bukan pada anak kecil sepertimu."ucap Seohyun.

'TJIH, AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL, BRENGSEK!'umpat Kyusung dalam hati.

"Ahahaha, aku sudah terbiasa dengan cerita seperti itu. Oh yaa, kalau boleh, bolehkah aku bertandang kerumah ahjumma, setidaknya aku masih punya waktu sekitar,,, ehm,,, 45 menit."ucap Kyusung sambil menimbang dan melihat arloji mini miliknya.

'Aku harap Donghae hyung tidak menghukumku.'batin Kyusung.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu kesana, tapi kerumahku ya, bukan kerumah mertuaku, aku masih belum ingin mendengar teriakannya."ucap Seohyun tertawa getir.

**Tarik pelaaann…**

"Ahjumma, kunci mobil ahjumma kok ada dua?"tanya Kyusung dengan tampang polos sambil melihat kearah kunci mobil.

"Owh ini? Ini adalah kunci mobil porce yang satunya, kau tahu mobil yang lewat tadikan? Ini kunci mobil hijau yang tadi."jelas Seohyun.

"Hooo,,, oh ya bukankah merawat porce langka seperti ini butuh perawatan ekstra?"tanya Kyusung dengan hati – hati dan berharap hepotesa yang dia buat tadi benar.

"Kau tahu tentang porce? Ini milik almarhum beoji. Memang sangat merepotkan, kau pasti sudah tahum perawatan utama mobil ini hanya satu yaitu AKI. Kalau aki itu tewas, bisa berbulan – bulan harus tinggal di bengkel."ucap Seohyun.

'BINGO'batin Kyusung tersenyum MENANG.

Tarik pelan… jangan biarkan mangsamu lepas…

"Yup,, kita sampai di rumahku."ucap Seohyun.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah aku pinjam kunci itu? Aku ingin memegangnya, apa remote control ini juga berlaku pada porce yang hijau tadi."tanya Kyusung dengan hati – hati saat mereka sudah tiba disebuah rumah sederhana.

'Tinggal satu langkah lagi…'batin Kyusung.

"Boleh saja,, ini."ucap Seohyun sambil memberikan kuncinya pada Kyusung.

'Ceroboh,'ejek Kyusung dalam hati.

"Gomawoo, baru sekarang aku bisa pegang kunci mobil. Aku senaaaang."ucap Kyuhyun mempoloskan diri.

"Ahahaha, baiklah kau tunggu ditaman ini ne, aku panggilin Yoona dulu."ucap Seohyun.

'Opportunity,'ucap Kyusung cepat.

Diarahkannya remote control itu pada mobil warna pink.

**_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_**

Setelahnya diarahkannya remote itu pada Mobil warna hijau.

**_PIP_PIP_PIP_**

'Selesai,'

Angkat mangsamu kedaratan biar dia kehabisan udara….

"Yoona, kenalkan dia Kyunghae."ucap Seohyun.

"Annyeong."ucap Yoona dan Kyusung bareng.

Setelah itu Kyusung dan Yoona berbincang – bincang ditaman rumah Seohyun. Banyak sekali yang mereka ceritakan, tentu saja dengan kebohongan masih ada dibalik cerita Kyusung. Kini tiga puluh menit setelah Kyusung menyalakan Ac dalam mobil porce itu dan secara otomatis akan mati sendiri jika ACU aki tersebut sudah tinggal sedikit.

**_DRRTTT_DRRTTT_DRRTT_**

'Dugh, Donghae hyung telepon.'ucap Kyusung yang kini melihat handphonenya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Seohyun.

"Eomma angatku ?"ucap Kyusung cemas.

"Gwaenchana, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang."ucap Seohyun.

"Go—Gomawo."ucap Kyusung

**Flashback OFF**

"Aku hanya membuat AC mobil mereka tetap menyala, itu saja. Bukankah mereka kaya? Pasti bisa membawa mobil derek ketempat mereka tersesat. Selain itu, aku tegaskan, aku hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat datang ala Kyusung."ucap Kyusung sambil menggembungkan pipinya mengartikan dia kesal dengan sang appa, namun bagi Kyuhyun itu terlihat sangat imuet.

"Hey, Luchifer."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Namaku Little Devils, bukan Luchifer."ucap Kyusung kesal.

"Gomawo nae Aegya."ucap Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat detak jantung Kyusung terasa berhenti.

**_EECCHH_**

"…"

"Gomawo sudah memberi mereka pelajaran, kau memang benar – benar darah dagingku."ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang hilang sejak 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Appaaa,,"gumam Kyusung lirih memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Mianhae,,, cheongmal mianhae,,, kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal Jongwoon hyung mengandungmu, aku pasti akan berusaha lebih keras untuk melindungi kalian. Agar kau bisa merasakan keberadaan seorang appa yang melindungimu dan menyayangimu. Agar kau bisa melihat keluargamu utuh. Pastinya saat di London kau diejek teman – temanmu tentang semua itu."ucap Kyuhyun menunduk tak sanggup dia menatap anaknya.

"Hn.."gumam Kyusung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin yang appa bilang tentang aku selalu dianggap berbeda dari teman – teman sekelasku memang benar. Appa bilang jika aku memang mengharapkan keluargaku utuh memang benar. Aku mengharapkan ada appa disisiku yang melindungi dan menyayangiku dan eommaku juga benar. Tapi, ada kalanya aku mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Ada kalanya aku memang mengeluh dan menghujat Tuhan, kenapa aku berbeda."ucap Kyuhyun menunduk dan menatap kosong lantai.

"…"

"Tapi, tidakkah appa mengerti? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Hikmah apa yang aku dapatkan setelah aku datang kemari?"tanya Kyusung ambigu.

"…"

"Aku memang berbeda, karena aku adalah anak seorang Luchifer dari Korea, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berbeda karena aku adalah anak dari sang Raja Gamer Dunia, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berbeda karena aku adalah anak seorang malaikat dari Korea, Kim Jongwoon. Aku berbeda karena aku adalah anak seorang penyanyi terkenal Kim Yesung. Dan Aku berbeda karena keluargaku telah dirusak oleh manusia yang menamakan dirinya adalah sahabat appaku, salah,,, sahabat eommaku.. Keluargaku telah dirusak oleh tangan dan hasutan kotor seorang yeogya yang kurang beruntung yang dulu menamakan dirinya sebagai sahabat Raejoon Meoni."ucap Kyusung menahan kesedihannya.

"Kyusung-ah.."gumam Kyuhyun menatap Kyusung tidak percaya dan menampakan mata caramel itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dari keterbatasanku, dari kekuranganku, dari kelemahanku, dari semuanya aku masih bisa berdiri. Karena aku adalah anak Luchifer Cho Kyuhyun dan anak Angel Clouds Kim Jongwoon. Oleh karena itu semua aku bisa bertahan dan kini aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku bisa menghandle semuanya berkat doa appa, eomma, meoni, beoji, dan uncle."ucap Kyusung sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun meski matanya kini terpejam dan menitikkan airmata.

'Ya, Aku bahagia sudah menjadi anak kalian Kyuhyun appa dan Jongwoon eomma.'batin Kyusung.

"…."

Dalam diam Kyuhyun menangis, dipeluknya tubuh mungil Kyusung. Dirasakannya seorang anak dari darah dagingnya. Dipeluk eratnya tubuh mungil yang selama 11 tahun ini hanya dalam angannya. Dalam pelukan itu Kyuhyun menangis deras. Dalam ketenangan itu Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah kenyamanan seperti dia memeluk Jongwoon.

"Kyusung-ah,,, Saranghaeyo… Saranghamnida,,, Cheongmal Saranghae. Mianhae sudah menelantarkanmu. Mianhae aku bukan appa yang terbaik untukmu, Mianhamnida…"ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Kyusung.

**_TES_**

**_TES_**

**TES_TES_**

**_TES_TES_TES_**

"Nado saranghaeyo appa. Cheongmal saranghae.."ucap Kyusung yang kini telah menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

_**Neol itgo sipeo,,, Naragago sipeo,,,**_

_**Neol naeryeonoko,,, Jayuropgo sipeo,,,**_

Kyusung dan Kyuhyun kini telah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kyusung mengusap airmatanya kasar. Dia mengambil smartphone miliknya yang ada didalam saku celana yang dipakainya.

**Jongwoon Eomma ~ Memanggil**

"Yeoboseyo,,"ucap Kyusung setengah terisak.

"Yeob.. Changie? Waegure? Kau menangis?"cecar Yesung.

"Ne,, eommaa. Mianhae…"ucap Kyusung ammbigu.

**_DEGH_DEGH_**

'Eom? Eomma? Jangan-jangan? Suara ini… Jongwoon hyung.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Mi… Mian? Untuk apa Changi? Apa appamu baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada appamu?"tanya Yesung khawatir.

'Jongwoon hyung? Mengkhawatirkan aku?'batin Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Mianhae telah membuat appa menangis, mianhae aku tdaik bisa memegang janjiku untuk membuat appa menangis."ucap Kyusung setengah mempermainkan Yesung.

"Apakah,,, apakah appamu…."ucap Yesung tertahan.

"Ne, appa sudah sadar, itu juga berkat kata-kata eomma kemarin telah membuat appa kembali dalam pelukan kita."ucap Kyusung tersenyum bahagia.

"Bolehkah eomma bicara dengan appamu?"tanya Yesung yang tengah menahan airmatanya.

"Tidak boleh!"ucap Kyusung tegas.

**_ECH_**

"Wae.. Waeyo?"tanya Yesung tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tidak boleh, jika itu hanya sebentar."ucap Kyusung sambil menampilkan senyuman lebarnya membuat Kyuhyun maupun Yesung merona.

"Yak! Aigoo.."ucap Yesung kaget.

"Kekekeke."kekeh Kyusung sambil memberikan teleponnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eomma mau bicara sama appa."ucap Kyusung yang menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah dalam tanda tanya kenapa Handphone itu diberikan padanya.

Kyuhyun menerima handphone itu dengan perasaan enggan. Kyusung lalu beranjak dan pergi kedapur dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mendapat telepon dari Yesung.

"Yeob,,, yeoboseyo."ucap Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Kyuniie."ucap Yesung.

**_ECH_**

**_DEGH_DEGH_**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Panggilan ini, panggilan yang selama ini dia rindukan. Panggilan yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Panggilan yang Kyuhyun anggap tidak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi. Tak terasa lelehan cairan bening kini mengalir mulus di belahan pipi Kyuhyun.

"…."

"Uljimaa… Uljimayo Kyunnie."ucap Yesung.

**_DEGH_**

'Bagaimana bisa hyungie tahu.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Hikz,, Mianhaeyo hyungie,,, cheongmal mianhaeyooo."akhirnya dengan susah payah Kyuhyun kini bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku sudah memaafkanmu lama Kyunnie. Sudah sangat lama."ucap Yesung.

"Hyungiee."gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika Yesung telah memaafkan perlakuannya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Kyunnie. Aku memang kecewa padamu saat mendengar kalau eomma mengancammu dan kau tidak pernah bilang padaku. Aku memang sungguh-sungguh sangat kecewa denganmu."ucap Yesung dengan nama kecewa.

"Mianhae,"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kalau saja kau mengatakannya dari awal. Mungkin kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu. Kalau saja kau mengatakannya dari awal, mungkin aku akan tetap disisimu. Kalau saja kau mengatakannya dari awal, mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk mati jika itu harga yang harus aku bayar jika bersamamu."ucap Yesung sedih.

"Mianhaee."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Dan sekarang semua itu telah berlalu. Dan aku telah datang dan sampai di Korea, untuk menjemputmu."ucap Yesung mantab dan tegas. Tidak ada secercah keraguan dalam pengucapannya.

"Hyungie, apa aku tidak salah? Kau… Kau ingin menjemputku?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ya,, kau tidak salah Kyunnie. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, dan membawamu bersamaku. Aku ingin merawatmu dan melindungimu seperti kau merawat dan melindungiku dulu. Sampai saatnya kau sembuh, aku akan membawamu ke London. Dan aku sudah bilang pada Ahra noona, kalau aku akan membawamu bersamaku."ucap Yesung.

"….."

"Untuk sementara itu dulu yang bisa aku konfirmasikan padamu. Aku akan tutup telponnya bateraiku lemah. Oh ya, kau sudah bicara dengan Kyusung? Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"tanya Yesung.

"Dia seperti kita, karena kita adalah orangtuanya."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Dia adalah darah daging kita, kita harus melindunginya. Sudah ya, annyeongie."ucap Yesung sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Bukan,,, dia bukan sekedar darah daging kita. Tapi dia adaah anugerah terindah yang kita miliki. Karena dia, benang yang tadinya kusut, kini mulai lurus kembali. Tuhan terima kasih sudah memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk kami."gumam Kyuhyun.

**To Be Continou**

**Joonie : akhirnya selesai… oowwh mianhae untuk FF yang chapter 10 itu memang pendek. Cheongmal mianhae... soalnya waktu itu ide Joonie sangat tumpul.. dan sekarang Joonie ganti dengan FF yang ini. Bukankah ini sangat panjang? Atau terlalu panjang? #kepo.**

**Kyusung : Eonnie,,, gomawo menyatukan kami.**

**Kyuhyun : Cheongmal gomawo..**

**Yesung : Gomawoyoo.**

**Joonie : Cheonmaneyo appa, eomma, Kyusung-ah.. hanya saja aku tidak ingin kehidupan kalian sepertiku #lebay**

**Donghae : ehemzz,, bisakah kita review para readers? Karena FF ini sudah sampai chapter 11.**

**Joonie : sebelum review saya selaku author sangat berterima kasih dengan para readers yang dengan sukarela memberikan commentarnya..**

**Kyuhyun : Baiklah,,, yang pertama adalah Ajib4ff . . . Hahahaha itu karena author bikinnya terlalu pendek.. makanya pendalaman karakter dan suasananya kurang kerasa… menurutku chap 10 itu produk gagal(?)**

**Yesung : setuju dengan Kyunnie,,, yang kedua 24. . . Kyuhyunnie akan selalu bertahan dan menungguku…**

**Kyusung : eomma mulai lebay ketularan Wookie hyung.. ketiga gothiclolita89… iya,, dia memang gag tahu diri… aigooo…**

**Donghae : selanjutnya oneheartforsuju ahahahaha,,, kata author sableng itu Kyusung sedang mengirimkan email pada sang eomma untuk membawa perlengkapan penyamarannya.**

**Heechul : selanjutnya Kyunda –Clouds Aku berharap Author membuat mereka berpisah lagi *smirk… ech malah mereka dibuat bertemu…**

**Hyesung : selanjutnya kimfida61… Ne,, ini sudah dulanjut,,, gomawo sudah review.**

**Hyunjoon : shitao47… ne,, gomao sudah review,,, jangan lupa review lagi nee..**

**Hangeng : yensianx . . . . gomawo,,,**

**Kyuhyun : Yanie … Ahahaha mianhae,,, itu adlaah Chapter gagal milik author sableng ini… ini udah bangun… **

**Joonie : belum cukupkah kau mem-bash-ku appa.. huft #pouty … kjwzz… aigoo… kalau dengan chapter ini,,, apa masih kurang banyaaaaaakkkk? Okey mulai kebanyakkan.**

**Yesung : Sudahlah changie,,,, Appamu itu hanya bercanda… mukhaclouds… Aigo… tentu saja Kyuhyun akan tetap bersamaku… hehehehe *smirk**

**Kyusung :… Appa, Eomma, maupun eonni sama saja… satya… Fishy sama siapa… ehm,,, ada rekomendasi? Aigooo,, sebenarnya Si eonnieku itu juga bingung digandengin sama siapa tuh ikan mokpo…**

**Donghae : YAK! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IKAN!...liekyusung… ne,, gamsahamnida sudah review..**

**Heechul : *geleng-geleng kepala.. clouds246… ditunggu di chapter depan… gomawoo…**

**Hyesung : Biarkan saja Chulli mungkin masih labil emosional mereka *tunjukKyu,Yeye,Joonie,NKyusung… rina afrida… geurae,,, apakah kau menganggap kalau yang death chara adalah pairing utama ini? Aigooo…. *angguk-angguk kepala..**

**Hangeng : Tapi siapa dunk yang death di FF ini,,, jadi penasaran… niraa.. ne,,, gomawo sudah review..**

**Kyuhyun : yang death adalahh… *dideathglareJoonie… baiklah aku bungkam… Dewi cloudsparkyu… Ini Yemom udah nyampek Korea..**

**Yesung : ahahaha rasakan Kyuu.. evilcloud.. ini sudah di lanjut..**

**Joonie : baiklah semuanya sudah dibalas.,,, sekarang Joonie beserta pa ra karakter meminta saran dan kritik ne,,, demi kelangsungan FF ini juga… jadi jangan jadi silent readers ne,, crew sangat membutuhkan masukan.,..**

**AKHIR KATA,,, GOMAWOYOOO…**


	12. Joonie Kim

Deru suara mobil kini saling bersahutan, bukan hanya mobil milik Kyuhyun yang di tunggangi oleh Donghae, tapi juga mobil Sungmin. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah antara mobil Donghae, Sungmin, Seohyun, dan Seungri. Dengan gerak cepat Donghae mengambil smartphone untuk menelepon Sungmin.

**_TRRUT_TRRRUT_TRRRUT_**

"Yeoboseyo,"jawab Ahra.

"Noona, bagaimana keadaan disana?"tanya Donghae to the point.

"Kita masih dikejar Seungri meoni Hae. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Ahra.

"Sama sepertimu noona, aku masih dikejar oleh Seohyun."ucap Donghae.

"Eotteoghe?"tanya Donghae lirih.

"Hae, aku merasa ada sesuatu dengan Kyusung memilih jalan ini."ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu hyung?"tanya Donghae.

"Kau ingatkan jalan yang kita lewati ini adalah jalan bebas hambatan yang panjang. Aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik jalan ini yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Kyusung."ucap Sungmin.

"Little Devils?"gumam Donghae.

"Hyung, jangan tutup teleponnya. Aku akan menelepon Little Devils."ucap Donghae.

**_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_**

**_TRRRUT_TRRRUT_TRRRRUT_**

"Angkat donk,, Kau dimana sich?"umpat Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun? Kyusung mana?"tanya Donghae.

"Dia baru saja tertidur hyung. Waeyo?"tanya Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Aish,, kami masih dikejar oleh ular berbisa. Eotteohge?"tanya Donghae cemas.

"Sekarang hyung dan Sungmin hyung ada dimana?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sekarang ada di jalan bebas hambatan menuju pulau Jeju."jawab Donghae.

"Aku berada 10 mil di belakang Donghae Kyu."jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan memandu kalian dari sini."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap kau bisa membantuku segera keluar dari ular-ular itu."ucap Donghae dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Donghae hyung, kau belok kiri diperempatan Mc Donals."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne,"ucap Donghae sambil memacu mobilnya untuk belok kiri.

"Sungmin hyung kau lurus saja sampai dua perempatan kedepan lalu belok kiri."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung kau tambah kecepatanmu, didepanmu ada jalan menikung. Kau bisa atasikan?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,, Kau GILA!"teriak Donghae.

"Wae?"tanya Kyuhyun merasa tidak bersalah.

"KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUH SEOHYUN,HAHHH!"bentak Sungmin.

"Aiishh… jinja?"ucap Sungmin tak karuan.

"Sungmin hyung dua blok di depanmu kau belok kiri."ucap Kyuhyun.

**_BBRRUUUUMMM_CCCCKKKIIITTTHHHHHH_**

**_BBRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGKKKKKKK_**

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter XII**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Slight**

**Kyuhyun x Seohyun**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Death Chara**

**Angst**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**Typho**

**YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior**

**Girls Generation**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**_BBRRUUUUMMM_CCCCKKKIIITTTHHHHHH_**

**_BBRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGKKKKKKK_**

"Suara apa itu?"tanya Sungmin.

"Hae,, Donghae,,, Gwaenchana?"tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchana. Hanya sajaaa."ucap Donghae.

"Hanya saja apa Hae?"tanya Sungmin dan Ahra berbarengan.

"Seperti yang kita duga, mobil Seohyun menabrak pembatas jalan."ucap Donghae.

"MMWWOOO?"teriak Sungmin dan Ahra.

"Bagus,"gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan menampilkan seringaian raja setan.

"Donghae hyung, kau turunkan kecepatanmu menjadi 60km/jam."ucap Kyuhyun menginstruksi.

"Ne,"ucap Donghae melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung, sebentar lagi kau akan berpapasan dengan Donghae hyung. Bukankah aku masih sangat baik? Mempertemukan anak dan ibu itu?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan Kyu,,"ucap Sungmin.

"Keterlaluan mana antara aku dan mereka hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun pedas.

"…"

"Ahra noona, tolong panggilkan ambulance."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne,"ucap Ahra.

"Donghae hyung, kau pulanglah,, aku yakin kau masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne,"ucap Donghae.

"Sungmin hyung, apa mereka masih mengejarmu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, mereka berhenti di tikungan tempat Seohyun kecelakaan tadi. Dan baru saja ambulance yang di telepon Ahra juga melintas. Aku sudah ada di jalan utama yang tadi."ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah hyung, kau cepat ke bandara. Jongwoon hyung sudah menunggu kalian."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne.."jawab Sungmin sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa.

"Baiklah aku akan menutup teleponnya. Ohya aku lupa satu hal."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya Kyu?"tanya Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Gomawoyoo, sekarang aku sudah puas. Darah harus dibayar dengan darah. Luka harus dibayar dengan luka."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa setan sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Meski ini keterlaluan, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan."ucap Donghae senang.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara dan bahagia seperti itu Hae?"tanya Sungmin.

"Jika ini dibandingkan dengan apa yang dialami Yesung, bukankah ini masih dalam bagian kecil luka 11 tahun yang Kyuhyun dan Yesung pendam? Bukankah Kyuhyun itu terlalu baik? Kalau aku menjadi dia aku biarkan saja Seohyun seperti itu."ucap Donghae.

"YA! Donghae!"ucap Sungmin dan Ahra.

"Ahahaha aku serius hyung. Tidakkah kau merasakan luka dari setiap tatapan Kyuhyun dan Kyusung beberapa hari ini? Bukan cuma hal itu, Kyuhyun telah memancarkan luka sudah sejak 11 tahun. Kita masih belum tahu bagaimana keadaan Yesung 11 tahun yang lalu."ucap Donghae.

"…"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku akan menunggu hyung, noona, dan Yesung di apartement. Jalgayo."ucap Donghae.

Setelah itu Donghae melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ahra melaju ke bandara menjemput Yesung. Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit mereka sudah sampai di bandara. Mereka akhirnya turun dari mobil dan langsung pergi keruang tunggu VIP seperti yang dikatakan Kyusung tadi.

"Jongwoon-ah,"panggil Ahra.

"Sssstttt."seorang yeogya yang sangat cantik membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sungmin dan Ahra dengan jari telunjuk didepan bibir kissable merah.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu disini, bukankah Kyusung sudah memberitahu kalian?"tanya yeogya itu dengan suara yang sangat merdu persis seperti seorang yeogya.

"Ahahahaha, mianhae, aku lupa."ucap Ahra sambil tersenyum geli.

"Dimana barangmu Jong-ehm- Joonie-ah."ucap Sungmin gelagapan.

"Yak!"rajuk Yesung itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahaha,,,, sudah-sudah mana barangmu?"tanya Ahra.

"Tunggu sebentar ne,"ucap Yesung sambil berjalan dengan sangat anggun mengambil barang yang dia taruh di samping tempat dia duduk tadi.

Seringaian kini muncul di bibir Yesung, seringaian menyeramkan. Ahh kini Evil Lord akan beraksi, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Baiklah segera dimulai saja acara mengerjai dua orang itu.

'Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak berbuat seperti itu? Bukankah aku sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi yeogya?'batin Yesung.

"Eonniiieee."panggil Yesung sedang Ahra yang dipanggil seperti itu langsung menoleh tempat Yesung. Wajah pucat pasi kini terpampang jelas diwajah Ahra.

"Opppaaa."panggil Yesung manja kearah Sungmin, bisa dibilang saat ini, Sungmin sedang membatu dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ah ,, adik kecil mereka sekarang sudah tertular oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie oppa, bantu akuu."ucap Yesung manja.

"Ehhehehehe,, Ne chagiya.."ucap Sungmin lalu berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Eonnie, aku ingin mampir dulu ke tempat kimchi? Aku kangen rasanya. Boleh?"ucap Yesung membuka pembicaraan.

"Noona, ada yang mengawasiku daritadi. Mianhae,"bisik Yesung bohong.

"Ahahaha ne, chagiya."ucap Ahra.

"Kajja, kita segera kesana."ucap Yesung senang berhasil mengelabui noona dan hyungnya ini.

"Ne, Joonnie-ah."ucap Sungmin dan Ahra bebarengan.

Kini Yesung, Sungmin, dan Ahra sedang menuju mobil mereka. Sungmin membukakan mobilnya untuk Joonie dan Ahra. Seteleh Yesunng dan Ahra masuk, Sungmin melajukan mobilnya menjauhi bandara.

"Aaachhh akhirnyaaaa."ucap Yesung dengan suara aslinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan suara yang tadi saja? Kau sangat anggun dan cocok, kau tahu?"ucap Ahra menggoda Yesung.

"Yak! Noona! Aigoo.."umpat Yesung.

**Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune... **

**~ Little Devils – Kim Kyusung ~**

'Lagu ini…'batin Ahra dan Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo chagiya, waegure?"tanya Yesung.

"Yeoboseyo eomma, anhi. Hanya saja aku harap eomma tidak melepas baju eomma itu."ucap Kyusung.

"Ye? Waeyo? Kau tahu, eomma sangat tersiksa dengan baju ini."ucap Yesung yang baru saja akan melepas baju itu.

"Aku takut ada orang yang akan mengenali eomma disini. Apa kau ingin ada skandal tentang Kim Yesung diam – diam datang ke Korea untuk menjenguk MANTAN suaminya yang sedang sakit?"tanya Kyusung penuh penekanan.

"Tapi, ini sudah terlalu lama dari perjanjian chagiya."rengek Yesung.

"Apa eomma mau kalau Cho meoni menemukan appa sama eomma ada diapartemen milik Ahra noona?"tanya Kyusung tidak kehabisan akal.

"Tapii…"

"Apa eomma mau kalau appa mendapat tekanan lagi dari Cho meoni?"tanya Kyusung.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengalah."ucap Yesung setelah mendesah panjang.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu eomma diapartement ne, jalgayo,"ucap Kyusung tidak dapat dipungkiri kini evilsmirk terpampang jelas diwajah Kyusung.

Kyusung tahu kalau menyangkut masalah reputasi atau skandal adalah hal yang paling dihindari oleh Yesung. Kyusung tahu kalau Yesung tidak akan berbuat sesuatu tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Kyusung juga tahu kalau Yesung akan berbuat lebih ekstrim jika itu menyangkut kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Jongwoon-ah?"tanya Ahra.

"Anhi, hanya saja aku akan tetap menjadi seorang yeogya selama aku diperjalanan ini."ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Waeyo? Apa Kyusung membicarakan sesuatu?"tanya Ahra.

"Pertama, Kyusung mengingatkan aku jika masih ada paparazy di Korea. Kedua, Kyusung mengingatkan tentang eommanim dan spy miliknya. Dan yang ketiga, Kyusung mengingatkan kesehatan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling utama."ucap Yesung.

"Jadi? Kyusung memintamu untuk menjadi seorang yeogya selama di Korea?"tanya Ahra.

"Ne, bukankah itu keterlaluan?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku dengar tadi kau bilang tentang perjanjian? Perjanjian apa itu Sungie?"tanya Ahra.

"Soal itu,,,,"ucap Yesung tersipu malu.

"YA! Palli katakan apa yang kalian sedang rencanakan?"tanya Ahra tidak sabar dengan cerita keponakannya yang mengerjai eommanya sendiri.

"Haaaahhh"desah panjang Yesung tak tahu harus memulai ceritanya dari mana.

"Ceritanya begini noona.."ucap Yesung menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Kyusung.

**Flashback ON**

Saat itu Yesung tengah bersiap untuk merapikan semua bajunya dan beranjak untuk ke Bandara. Karena hari ini dia akan berangkat ke Korea setelah menunda keberangkatannya disebabkan ada masalah diperusahaan yang mengharuskannya untuk hadir. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia beranjak keluar kamarnya dan meminum segelas air mineral di almari es, entah mengapa pergi ke Korea kali ini membuatnya sangat gugup. Lihat arloji miliknya, masih 2 jam sebelum keberangkatannya. Yesung mendesah pelan dan beranjak mengambil koper yang ada didalam kamarnya.

**Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune... **

**~ Little Devils – Kim Kyusung ~**

"Yeoboseyo chagiya, waeyo?"tanya Yesung.

"Eomma sudah berangkat?"tanya Kyusung.

"Belum, waegure? Kau kelihatan panik. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan appamu?"tanya Yesung merasakan khawatir yang luar binasa. Merasakan sesal yang dalam kenapa tidak segera berangkat ke Korea dua hari yang lalu.

:"Lebih dari itu eomma?"kata Kyusung semakin panik.

"MWO! Cepat katakan yang terjadi Sung-ya, apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyunniie,"ucap Yesung merasakan sakit yang menjalar dalam relung hatinya.

"Aishh,, anniyo.. appa masih belum sadar kondisinya masih seperti kemarin. Hanya saja, keluarga yang dulu pernah merusak keluarga kita sedang mengawasi apartement ini."ucap Kyusung masih setengah panik.

"Mwo? Seo… Seohyun..."ucap Yesung terbelalak. Dia tidak mengira bisa menyebutkan nama orang yang sangat tabu dia ucapkan.

"Ya, dia dan eommanya masih dibawah sejak kemarin. Aku belum memberitahu yang lain masalah ini."ucap Kyusung yang kini sudah mulai tenang berbeda dengan Yesung yang sangat khawatir, bayangan siksaan yang dia dapatkan menguar begitu saja.

"L-Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan chagiya?"tanya yesung kalut.

"Eomma tenang saja. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk mengelabui mereka. Aku sudah meminta tolong pada Hyesung hyung membuatkan dan membawakan sesuatu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia tiba diapartemen kita."ucap Kyusung sebelum Yesung mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi.

Yesung yang masih memegangi telepon berlalu ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintunya. Terlihat Hyesung tengah kehabisan nafas karena berlarian dari paskiran untuk bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Sungie,, air."ucap Hyesung sambil melesat kedapur untuk mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Aku membawakan pesanan Kyusung, Sungie. Aku akan mengantarmu."ucap Hyesung.

"Ini apa hyung?"tanya Yesung terlihat shock dengan benda – benda mengerikan didepannya. Yesung juga melihat ada sebuah paspor atas nama Joonie Kim yang dengan foto yang sangat mirip dengannya hanya saja dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang terjuntai indah.

"K-Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruhku menggunakan benda – benda inikan Sung-ya?"tanya Yesung meski dia tahu apa yang dia tanyakan sudah terjawab.

"Ne, eomma, aku ingin eomma mengenakan itu. Setelah sampai di Korea. Hanya sampai Sungmin ahjussi dan Ahra ahjumma menjemputmu. Ayolah eomma, ini juga demi appa."ucap Kyusung.

"Aku tidak akan memakainya."ucap Yesung tegas.

'Ini sungguh menjijikkan,'batin Yesung.

"Eomma, Kyusung mohon, ini demi appa. Aku tidak ingin eommanya Kyuhyun appa akan datang dan membawa appa pulang. Aku mohon eomma."ucap Kyusung dengan nada yang sangat sedih dan kehilangan serta menahan tangis.

"Haahhhh."desah Kyusung pasrah.

"Baiklah, jika eomma ingin Kyuhyun appa tambah tertekan."ucap Kyusung sukses membulatkan kedua kelopak onyx itu.

"Ne,,, ne… aku akan melakukannya. Apapun."ucap Yesung tak ingin dan tak mampu kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"G-Gomawo eomma."ucap Kyusung yang tengah menyeringai dibalik ucapan bahagia karena Yesung menuruti keinginannya.

"Geurae, apa rencanamu chagiya?"tanya Yesung.

"Jadi, nanti aku akan meminta Donghae hyung menjadi Kyuhyun appa agar nyonya muda Jung itu mengejar Donghae hyung. Dan jika hipotesaku tepat maka saat Sungmin ahjussi dan Ahra ahjumma pergi menjemputmu ada sebuah mobil lagi yang akan mengejar mereka karena itu adalah nyonya tua Jung. Namun, juga tidak menutup kemungkinan jika meoni yang akan menunggu kedatangan Ahra ahjumma dan Sungmin ahjussi di loby appartemen. Dan berarti perjanjiannya akan sampai appartemen eomma melakukan penyamaran itu."ucap Kyusung.

"Mwo?"ucap Yesung tak habis pikir anaknya akan mengerjainya seperti itu. Tapi selama ini tidak ada yang salah dengan hipotesa anak semata wayangnya itu jika menyangkut masalah kehidupan eommanya.

"Aku mohon eomma, aku lakukan semua ini demi appa."ucap Kyusung memelas.

"Ne,, chagiya aku akan melakukannya."ucap Yesung lembut menenangkan Kyusung.

"Yaksok eomma. Satu jam lagi eomma akan berangkat, jadi aku sudah minta Hyesung hyung untuk mengantarkanmu. Jalgayo eomma, aku menunggumu di sini bersama appa."ucap Kyusung lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Sungie? Apa kau sudah siap?"tanya Hyesung pada adik iparnya ini.

"Sebentar hyung."ucap Yesung yang langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan membawa koper kecil miliknya dan langsung memasukkan peralatan penyamarannya masuk ke dalam koper mungil itu.

**Flashback OFF**

"Begitulah ceritanya noona."ucap Yesung.

"Kekekekeke."kekeh Sungmin.

"Yak! Hyung, jangan tertawa."ucap Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahahahahahaha,"kini tawa Sungmin terdengar begitu keras.

"Sudahlah oppa, jangan buat Jongwoon tambah cemberut seperti ini."ucap Ahra malah membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas.

"Tak kusangka anakmu itu lebih genius dibandingkan Kyuhyun."ucap Sungmin yang masih tertawa.

"Kyusung memang special. Oppa sudah, apa kau tidak lihat Jongwoon sudah sangat ingin melemparmu dari mobil ini?"ucap Ahra tersenyum bangga.

Meski….

'Hey,,, hey,,, kau keterlaluan adik manis. Membuat eommamu seperti ini.'batin Ahra yang kini tengah tertawa bahagia. Ya bahagia,, melihat semua yang dulu hilang kini mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Ahahahahha,, baiklah-baiklah aku berhenti. Sekarang kita sudah sampai ditempat parkir apartement."ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kajja kita keluar dari mobil."ucap Ahra sambil keluar mobil.

"Baiklah, aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang, noona kau masak apa?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku sudah masak banyak sekali hidangan khas Korea untukmu."ucap Ahra.

"Joonie-ah, kajja kita kerumah."ucap Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

"Aigoo… ehm,, ehm,,,"ucap Yesung.

"Ne, Sungminnie oppa."ucap Yesung dengan suara yeogyanya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, baik Sungmin, Ahra, maupun Yesung sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang telah 11 tahun hilang. Mereka terus saja bercanda dan menggoda Yesung. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di lobby apartement tersebut, ada sebuah suara yang menginstruksi mereka untuk berhenti.

"Ahra, tunggu."panggil seorang wanita paruh baya.

'Suara ini,'batin Yesung yang kini tengah menegang.

"Eomma? Waeyo?"tanya Ahra yang telah membalikkan tubuhnya.

'Benar, suara ini suara yang selalu menghujat dan menghinaku. Eommanim.'batin Yesung menyeruak sakit.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Seohyun kecelakaan. Kata Seungri, Seohyun sedang mengejar Kyuhyun, dan kalian berpapasan saat berada di perbatasan pulau Jeju."ucap ms. Cho.

"Apa eommanim yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Seungri meoni? Maksudku mana mungkin Kyuhyun berada dipulau Jeju kalau barusaja Kyuhyun menelepon kalau dia sedang ada di rumah sakit."ucap Sungmin yang ikut angkat bicara dan Yesung akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun dirumah sakit? Ada apa dengan anak itu?"tanya ms. Cho khawatir.

"Molla, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku. Yang jelas mobil Kyuhyun ada disini. Aku tidak tahu dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit mana."ucap Ahra.

"Dia siapa?"tanya sang Ms. Cho menunjuk Yesung.

"Ach, , , meoni lupa padaku? Aku Lee Joon Hwa adik angkat Sungmin oppa."ucap Yesung dengan logat dan suara seorang yeogya.

"Kau,, punya adik.. angkat?"tanya .

"Ne, eommanim. Dia barusaja datang dari Amerika, ini barusaja sampai."ucap Sungmin.

"Meoni, ayo ikut ke apartemen Sungmin oppa?"ajak Yesung.

"Mianhae Joonie-ah, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga Seohyun."ucap Ms. Cho.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu,"ucap Sungmin yang melihat Yesung sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguk Seohyun?"tanya Ms. Cho.

"Aku tidak minat eomma, bukankah sudah aku tegaskan dari awal. Aku tidak mau tahu dengan yeogya itu."ucap Ahra.

"Kau masih membenci Seohyun? Apa salah Seohyun padamu?"tanya Ms. Cho tidak terima.

"Salah Seohyun hanya satu eomma, dia telah menghancurkan kehidupan adik semata wayangku."ucap Ahra sambil menarik lengan Yesung untuk menyingkir dari sang eomma.

"Eommanim, Seohyun dirawat dimana? Aku akan membujuk Ahra untuk menjenguk Seohyun."ucap Sungmin.

"Haahhhh,"desah nafas begitu berat.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit Soneside. Kalau kau datang aku ada disana."ucap Ms. Cho beranjak pergi.

Sungmin kini beranjak menyusul Ahra dan Yesung. Ahra dapat merasakan tubuh mungil Yesung itu bergetar hebat. Wajah yang beberapa saat yang lalu berseri – seri kini sudah sangat pucat pasi. Dibeberapa wajah Yesung juga tercetak guratan ketakutan yang masih menggerayangi namja itu. Yesung mulai menggigil ketakutan.

**_SRET_**

"H-Haee,,"gumam Yesung lirih.

"Sssshhh Sudah,, Ms. Cho sudah pergi. Kau tenang saja, kami disini akan selalu melindungimu. Arra?"ucap Donghae meyakinkan namja yang kini tengah dipeluknya erat.

'Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu dan Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak akan pernah.'batin Donghae.

"Hikz,,, Hikz,, Hikz,,"isak pelan Yesung.

"Sudahlah chagiya,, tenangkan dirimu.. apa kau ingin Kyuhyun melihatmu menangis seperti ini?"tanya Ahra yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu appartemennya.

"Anhi,, tidak akan."ucap Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap kasar cairan bening di wajah sendunya dan melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan Seohyun, noona? Bukankah kemarin malam Kyusung bilang kalau Seohyun…"ucap Yesung terpotong saat Kyusung menginstrupsi pertanyaannya.

"EOMMMAAAAA,"teriak anak kecil itu yang tengah membuka pintu apartemen milik Sungmin.

"Chagiya."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah beranjak dan menggendong anak geniusnya itu.

"Eomma, menangis? Katakan.. siapa yang membuat eomma menangis?"tanya Kyusung berlagak marah.

"…"

"Apa Ahra ahjumma? Atau Sungmin ahjusii?"tanya Kyusung pada Yesung.

"…"Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan. YA! DONGHAE HYUNG, KAU APAKAN EOMMAKU!"teriak Kyusung yang berontak untuk mencakar Donghae.

"Hey,, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku hanya memeluknya dan menenangkannya."ucap Donghae berlindung di balik tubuh Sungmin.

"Ya! Mworago? Aish,, biar aku turun eomma, aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja ini."ucap Kyusung berontak dari pelukan Yesung.

"Jangan biarkan dia turun Sungie."ucap Donghae dibalik punggung Sungmin.

"GRRRRR,"geram Kyusung.

"Hae,,,"ucap Yesung lembut.

"Ne,, Wae?"tanya Donghae dengan tampang polos menatap Yesung yang tersenyum.

"Nikmati hukumanmu,,"ucap Yesung yang kini menyeringai dan menurunkan Kyusung.

"Ye?"gumam Donghae yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

Melihat sang eomma yang tengah menyeringai beberapa detik tadi membuat darah Kyusung semakin tertantang.

"Hyung jangan lari kau."ucap Kyusung yang tengah mengejar Donghae yang ngibrit kembali keapartementnya.

"Ahahahahahaha,"gelak tawa kini hadir dari Yesung, Sungmin, dan Ahra.

"Hyung, kamar Kyuhyunnie dimana?"tanya Yesung pada Sungmin karena sekarang mereka telah masuk apartement dan Ahra sudah mengunci pintu appartement ini.

"Kau jalan lurus, belok kiri kamar nomor dua dekat balkon."ucap Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu Woonie?"tanya Ahra.

"Anhi, aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun dulu noona."ucap Yesung sambil melangkah pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ahra hanya menatap bahagia sosok yang sudah 11 tahun hilang dari kehidupannya itu. Punggung yang ditatap kini sudah hilang karena sudah berbelok.

'Akhirnya keluargaku kembali utuh.'batin Ahra.

"Kehkehkehkehkehkeh,"kekeh Sungmin.

"Oppa? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"tanya Ahra yang juga merasakan kejanggalan dari sosok yang menghilang itu.

"Anhi,, hanya saja aku rasa Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan memerah melihat Jongwoon."ucap Sungmin.

"Maksud oppa ap-?"tanya Ahra terpotong saat Yesung berbalik dan mengambil koper dari tangan Sungmin.

Aaachh… dia ingat sekarang, Yesung masih memakai baju yeogya. Aigo… polos sekali anak itu.. kekhawatirannya pada Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa diri.

"Hyung kemarikan koperku."ucap Yesung yang kini sudah sangat memerah karena malu dan berlari kembali kekamar Kyuhyun.

Kini Yesung telah berhasil masuk kedalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Betapa bodohnya dia dengan perasaan gugup masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan masih mengenakan pakaian yeogya.

"Aiishhh baboo,"umpat Yesung sedetik kemudian dia melepaskan pakaiannya.

**Flashback ON**

**_TOK_TOK_TOK_**

"B-Bolehkah aku masuk?"tanya Yesung gugup.

"M-Masuklah hyung."ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah gugup dari Yesung.

Yesung masuk secara perlahan, dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas pipi Kyuhyun merona melihat penampilan Yesung.

'Yeppeo,'batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap intens Yesung dari kaki sampai kepala, tanpa ada kedipan sama sekali di bulir caramel itu. Merasa dipandang yang seakan menelanjanginya membuat Yesung jengah.

"J-Jangan melihatku seperti itu."ucap Yesung masih dengan kegugupannya.

"Kau sangat cantik hyung. Neomu yeppeo."ucap Kyuhyun yang menampilkan wajah merah padam sempurna itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu Kyunnie? Aku namja tidak mungkin aku can-"ucap yesung terpotong saat dia melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah kaca almari yang besar.

"Shit!"umpat Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyunggingkan smirknya.

**Flashback OFF**

**_CKLEK_**

Suara pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Menampilkan Yesung dengan sudah berganti dengan pakaian santai. Yesung mengenakan celana kain selutut dan kaos bergambarkan bendera inggris. Meski terkesan macho, namun tidak meninggalkan titik titik kecantikan yang menguar dari Yesung. Yesung kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Terlihat semburat kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua onyx itu.

"Kyu,,, bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung yang mulai menggerayangi.

"A-Aku baik – baik saja hyung."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus mencoba untuk menenangkan rasa khawatir Yesung. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kyuhyun tengah menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya..

"Syukurlah,"ucap Yesung kini tengah lega sudah berada disisi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu mencemaskan aku. Aku namja yang ku-Aaarrgghhhh."ucap Kyuhyun terpotong saat erangan tiba-tiba meluncur bebas dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhh.. Gwaenchanayo?"tanya Yesung tercengang khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Appeuuuuu.."erang Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Aku pangilkan Sungmin hyung ne? changkam.."ucap Yesung berdiri dan beranjak dari kusi sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Andwae,,, Jebal.. Tteonajima.. tetaplah disini.. Jeball."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Arrata,, aku disini Kyu.. sshhhh,, aku sudah disisimu Kyunnie… Tenang ne…"ucap Yesung yang kini tengah memeluk Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Woonie hyung,, mianhaee,"ucap Kyuhyun ditengah rasa sakit yang melandanya.

"Ssshh,,, hentikan permintaan maafmu Kyunnie. Jebal, bagi rasa sakitmu padaku."ucap Yesung mengelus lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun berharap apa yang dilakukankanya dapat mengurangi penderitaan Kyuhyun.

"Shi..reo…"ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memeluk erat Yesung seakan tak ingin namja itu pergi barang sesenti pun.

Perlahan erangan sakit Kyuhyun menghilang, nafas Kyuhyun masih memburu. Yesung dengan sabar membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang melemah. Ya, Tubuh Kyuhyun yang biasanya sekuat baja, kini lemah hanya karena mendapat pelukan hangat yang selama ini dirindukannya. Nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur, digenggamnya erat telapak tangan Yesung dan membuat Yesung tersentak kaget.

"Kyuniie.."ucap Yesung melembut menatap wajah lelah nan sendu caramel Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae,,, cheongmal mianhaeee…:"ucap Kyuhyun terisak menangis meski tak bersuara namun airmatanya keluar membanjiri kedua caramel milik Kyuhyun.

"Uljimaaa."kata Yesung dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa seperti ini.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Yesung menghapus airmata yang mulai jatuh dari kedua caramel Kyuhyun. Diusapkannya tangan lembut Yesung membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Yesung kini lebih mendekat pada Kyuhyun diusapnya puncak kepala dan surai Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan namja yang tengah sakit itu.

"A-Aku sungguh menyesali semua yang ku lakukan padamu. A-Aku.."ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat merasakan jari telunjuk Yesung menempel di belahan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyunnie, aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Tak sepenuhnya kau bersalah. Sekarang kau istirahat lagi ne, aku akan menjagamu."ucap Yesung lembut yang masih membelai surai coklat itu.

"T-Tapi hyungie…"ucap Kyuhyun terpotong saat merasakan ada sebuah organ kenyal nan basah telah menyapu bibirnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata – kata, hanya tatapan yang tadi sendu dan kosong kini mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Aachhh sang bulan sudah menemukan bias matahari yang menyinarinya.

"Istirahatlah,, Aku akan menjagamu.. Aku akan tetap disampingmu. Jadi …. Kyunnie."ucap Yesung tersentak saat Kyuhyun memeluk pinggulnya dan memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yesung, memeluknya agar dia tidak akan pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun menangis terisak dipelukan Yesung. Dituangkannya perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya. Dikeluarkannya perasaan sara yang ditelannya bulat-bulat selama ini. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai coklat itu dengan sayang.

Yesung tahu, ini adalah salah satu kerapuhan Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak, namun Yesung tahu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin dia pergi … lagi….

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks,, Mian,,, hiks hiks hiks hiks."ucap Kyuhyun disela tangisannya.

"Uljima Kyunnie.. uljima…Ssshhh,, sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kau seperti ini, kau seperti bayi."ucap Yesung mencoba membuat lelucon.

"…."Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap memeluk Yesung.

"…"Yesung tersenyum, ya,, senyuman yang dulu hilang kini telah lahir kembali.

Yesung kini beranjak melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun menolak dan enggan melepaskannya namun kecupan mesra dikeningnya membuat Kyuhyun harus rela melepaskan pelukan itu. Yesung kini membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur itu dan merentangkan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan memelukmu dan tetap disini menemanimu. Aku tahu kau takut gelap, kajja.. istirahatlah."ucap Yesung tersenyum lembut dan menghapus sisa-sisa genangan cairan bening yang mengalir dimata Kyuhyun.

Tak mampu berkata, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung. Tubuh yang selama ini di ingin dipeluknya, tubuh yang selalu bisa menenangkan semua kegundahannya, dan tubuh yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Biarlah, Biarlah Kyuhyun terlihat rapuh hanya didepan namja yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Yay,,, akhirnya selesai juga.,… tak ku sangka akan sepanjang ini… padahal ini hanya beberapa point yang sudah kubuat sebelumnya,,, aigoo,,,**

**#tersenyum puas…**

**Cha… sekarang nae, minta review ne,,, yeorobun… gomawo,,,,**


	13. Special Kyusung Moment

Dalam hangatnya suasana malam ini membuat namja bersurai hitam itu terjaga dari acara tidurnya. Dia mulai tersenyum melihat namja yang kini tengah memeluknya erat meski dalam tidurnya. Dia ingat beberapa saat yang lalu apa yang dilakukan namja yang tengah memeluknya itu telah membuat benih cinta yang dulu hilang kini kembali tumbuh dihatinya.

Diusapnya surai coklat itu lembut, menenangkannya dari raut ketakutan yang terpampang jelas meski dia tengah tertidur. Dilihatnya jam dinding di kamar Kyuhyun terlihat sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Namja cantik itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menenangkan namja yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Euunngghhh,"erang namja yang tengah memeluknya. Seakan mendapatkan sebuah mimpi buruk.

"…"Yesung hanya diam meski tersentak mendengar erangan dari Kyuhyun.

Jujur Yesung kini merasakan iba melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat tertekan. Perasaan ingin melindungi namja rapuh memeluknya kini menguar. Lihatlah,,, airmata Yesung kini keluar sempurna dari kedua onyx indahnya. Memperlihatkan pancaran sendu dan terluka yang berusaha di tahannya sejak melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah kesakitan tadi.

Ya,, sebenarnya Yesung sudah sangat ingin menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sejak saat pertama kali dia melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak ingin menangis, jika tubuh yang dulunya seperti seikat lidi yang sangat kuat dan kokoh, kini hanya bagaikan lima lidi yang sangat mudah sekali dipatahkan. Benar-benar sangat rapuh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada namja ini.

"hikz…"isaknya pelan berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Diusapnya kasar airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Yesung atur nafasnya yang memburu menahan emosi yang keluar dari benaknya. Ya,, kini Yesung mulai tahu, serapuh apa namja yang sedari dulu melindunginya dan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi ketenangan hidup orang dicintainya.

"Eeuuunnghhhh,,,"erang Kyuhyun tertahan seakan menahan sakit yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kini mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang saat dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Sedangkan Yesung tercekat melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang semakin memeluknya erat. Achh,,, sungguh dia kini berharap tidak ingin melihat namja didepannya ini begitu tersiksa.

"Jong Woonie hyung."igau Kyuhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung.

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter XIII**

**( Special Kyusung Romance Moment )**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre : Romance x Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typho x YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior, Girls Generation**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

"Jong,, woonie hyung,,,, appeuuuu.."igau atau mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah racauan sakit dari Kyuhyun.

Tak kuat menahannya lagi, sungguh, Yesung kini tengah memeluk erat Kyuhyun menguarkan perasaan sayangnya pada namja rapuh itu. Owh lihatlah,,, kini Kyuhyun telah sukses membuat bendungan pertahanan airmata Yesung runtuh. Ya,, Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis,,

Diusapnya pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun, membelai surai coklat indah itu dengan lembut. Yesung mengusap airmatanya yang masih mengalir itu saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai melonggarkan pelukkannya. Perasaan lega kini mengerubungi hati Yesung. Yesung kemudian membelai wajah namja tampan yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya itu.

"Eunngghhh.."erang Kyuhyun yang kini mulai membuka bulir caramel miliknya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu Kyunniee?"tanya Yesung yang masih membelai ringan wajah Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun hanya gelengan kepalanya menjadi sebuah jawaban yang kita semua tahu jawaban apa itu.

"Apakah kepalamu masih sakit?"tanya Yesung sambil membelai surai hitam itu lembut. Dan disambut dengan gelengan ringan dari Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun. Yesung tahu Kyuhyun berbohong, karena saat ini Kyuhyun mulai mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Yesung. Sesakit apapun Kyuhyun yang dia tetaplah Kyuhyun, keras kepala.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau sedang menahannya."ucap Yesung yang masih setia membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Hy-Hyungieee."kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar… ahhh, namja ini memang benar-benar sangat rapuh.

"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong pada hyungmu ini. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya dari mata caramelmu itu?"tanya Yesung setengah marah meski tatapan khawatir kini terpancar dari kedua onyx tersebut.

"Hyung memang sudah tahu aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat hyung cemas. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi."ucap Kyuhyun yang mengusap bekas cairan bening onyx Yesung yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Aku tidak akan khawatir jika kau mau membaginya denganku."ucap Yesung tersenyum simpul.

"Shi-shireoo."ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Ya, dia lebih baik sekarat dari pada harus melihat baby ddangko miliknya itu terluka.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat ne. Hyung akan disini."ucap Yesung penuh kasih.

"Ne, hyungiee. Geundae, apa yang terjadi pada perutmu? Kenapa ada jahitan disana."ucap Kyuhyun yang tadi tidak sengaja merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuh Yesung.

"Ini adalah bekas operasi Kyunnie. Operasi Caesar untuk mengeluarkan Kyusung yang ada didalam rahimku. Aku namja dan tidak mungkin aku mengeliuarkan bayiku dari 'hole' milikku."ucap Yesung terlihat bersemu.

"Ap-Apakah itu menyakitkan Woonie hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan aku hampir meregang nyawa saat mengeluarkan Kyusung."ucap Yesung menatap nanar langit-angit kamar itu.

"Mianhae.."gumam Kyuhyun menanggapi cerita Yesung.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Ini bukan kesalahanmu, berhenti menyiksa dan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini Kyuu."ucap Yesung.

"Hy-Hyungieee,"ucap Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Yesung.

Dan sepertinya Yesung hanya bisa mengusap surai coklat itu pelan. Yesung tahu, sedikit tekanan dan pikiran saja bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali kritis. Yesung tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun karena selama di Inggris dia selalu membaca semuanya tentang kanker darah yang tengah diderita Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang tidurlah Kyunnie,"ucap Yesung.

"Shireo…"ucap Kyuhyun mulai manja. Ach bukankah sedari kemarin Kyuhyun sudah terlalu manja?

"Ehm? Waeyo?"tanya Yesung lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk hyung untuk saat ini. Aku sangat merindu-

**Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune... **

**~ Little Devils – Kim Kyusung ~**

**_DEGH_**

'Lagu ini..'batin Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyunnie,"ucap Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan beranjak mengambil handphone yang dia taruh di meja.

"Yeoboseyo chagi.."ucap Yesung lembut.

"Eommaa,, aku tidur di tempat Donghae hyung nee,,"rengek Kyusung.

"Waeyo?"tanya Yesung.

"JANGAN BIARKAN ANAKMU DISINI SUNGIE!"teriak Donghae dari kejauhan.

"HYUNG KAU DIAM!"ucap Kyusung membentak Donghae.

"Ne, kau tidur ditempat Donghae saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Mianhae aku tadi tidak mengangkat teleponmu yang sudah ke-33 kalinya."ucap Yesung.

"Gwaenchanayo eomma, ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu, nae titip appa ne eomma. Jaljayo eomma,,, jaljayo appa."ucap Kyusung sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Jaljayo chagiya."ucap Yesung sambil meletakkan handphone miliknya.

"H-Hyungiee."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Kenapa kau bangun? Sebentar aku ambilkan minum."ucap Yesung beranjak mengambilkan segelas air mineral yang telah disiapkan Ahra untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Minumlah,"ucap Yesung sambil meminumkan air mineral itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"…"Kyuhyun hanya membuka bibirnya dan meminum air itu.

"Sekarang kau istirahat lagi ne, hari ini aku akan pergi mengurus visa agar kita bisa segera ke London untuk mengobatimu. Ah, mianhae,, aku belum bertanya apa kau mau melakukan kemoterapi di London dan hidup bersamaku?"tanya Yesung yang kini sudah duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Hy-Hyungie,,"ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Kyunnie,. Nah sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku. Apa kau mau melakukan kemoterapi dan hidup beberapa tahun disana?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Apa hyung yakin aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini? Aku tahu semua tentang penyakit ini hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin berharap lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin menyusahkanmu. Aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian."ucap Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Kyu,, dengarkan aku. Jika kita tidak mencobanya, kita tidak akan tahu. Jika kita tidak berusaha, kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Hyung yakin, kau bisa Kyu."ucap Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"…."

"Jangan berfikir yang macam – macam, aku janji akan selalu menemanimu."ucap Yesung.

"T-Tapi,,,"ucap Kyuhyun terputus saat telunjuk Yesung melekat pada bibirnya.

"Tidak ada kata tapi Kyu,, Aku dan Kyusung akan menjagamu disana. Tidak akan ada eomma yang akan menekanmu. Mianhae, aku membuatmu seperti ini, cheongmal mianhae."ucap Yesung sedih dan tak pelak meneteskan bulir Kristal bening dari sepasang onyx hitamnya.

"Hyungiee, uljimaa.. Ne, aku akan melakukan kemo. Aku janji aku akan sembuh. Uljimaa."ucap Kyuhyun mengusap lembut cairan bening dari sepasang onyx Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus istirahat ne. Kalau kau merasa sakit bilang pada hyung babymu ini. Algaechi?"tanya Yesung tersenyum senang.

"Ne, hyungie… Hyungie baby."ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali tidur. Kini Yesung beranjak untuk mencuci muka dan makan. Tubuhnya sudah begitu agak lemas karena dia belum makan apapun sejak turun dari pesawat. Setelah mencuci muka, Yesung beranjak keluar kamar, namun sebelum keluar tak lupa dia mencium kening Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas.

**_CKLEK_**

**_BLAM_**

"Ahhh,, aku lapar. Apakah ada yang bisa aku makan?"ucap Yesung beranjak menuju dapur.

Didapur Yesung hanya menemukan ramyun instan dan mulai memasaknya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk memasak ramyun instan itu, yang kini sudah ada dalam mangkok dan siap disantap oleh Yesung. Namun kegiatan Yesung berhenti ketika dia mendapati sang nona tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jong Woonie-ya."ucap Ahra.

"Noona? Waegure?"tanya Yesung yang merasakan sang noona telah menitikkan airmatanya.

"Anhi,,, gomawo. Cheongmal gomawo."ucap Ahra.

"Sudahlah noona, jangan seperti ini. Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini."ucap Yesung tenang.

"Wooniie-ya."ucap Ahra.

"Apa noona mau?"tanya Yesung menawarkan ramyun buatannya.

"Ahni, kau makanlah. Mianhae sudah menggangu cara makanmu."ucap Ahra.

"Oh-ya berkas keberangkatan Kyuhyun bagaimana? Apakah sudah siap?"tanya Yesung.

"Mollayo,,, Aku pikir Kyusung sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Sejak dua hari yang lalu kau bilang akan membawa Kyuhyun ke London dia bilang akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu dan Kyuhyun."jelas Ahra.

"Kyusung?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ach, anakmu itu sangat pandai sungie. Melebihi Kyuhyun. Kau mendidik Kyusung dengan baik Woonie."ucap Ahra.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bersikap biasa saja noona. Kau tahu dia sudah menyabet gelas pangeran gamer star craft."ucap Yesung bangga.

"Ech,, jadi Little Devil Prince of Star Craft adalah Kyusung? Aigo,, tak kusangka apa yang disenangis Kyuhyun menurun pada anaknya sendiri."ucap Ahra.

"Tentu, dan noona tahu, dia itu seperti Kyuhyun, apapun yang dia minta tidak aku berikan maka dia akan mengerjaiku sampai aku mau melakukan apa yang dia minta. Aigooo…"ucap Yesung sambil memakan ramyun instannya.

"Cheongmal? Aish,, anak itu memang terkadang kurang ajar."ucap Ahra sedikit marah.

"Selain itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin memakai nama yang dulu pernah akan Kyuhyun pakai saat pertandingan Star Craft dunia saat masih SMP. Kau ingat waktu itu Kyuhyun masih sangat culun."ucap Yesung.

"OMO,,, aku ingat,, aku ingat.. ahahahaha."ucap Ahra dan dibalas dengan tawa Yesung yang ringan.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan berada di balik dinding dapur. Ya, namja itu hanya tersenyum bisa melihat Yesung tersenyum. Kini namja itu merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga seperti dulu lagi. Seperti 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun?"panggil Sungmin yang tengah terbangun dari acara tidurnya.

**_ECH_**

"Kyunnie? Kenapa kau kemari? Kalau kau lapar aku bisa membuatkanmu bubur."ucap Yesung sambil membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk diruang makan.

"Apa kau sudah baikan chagiya?"tanya Ahra setengah khawatir.

"Anhi, aku hanya kesepian dikamar hyungie baby."ucap Kyuhyun menyungingkan senyuman evilnya.

"Gwaenchanayo noona, aku baik-baik sa-.

**_BLETAK_**

"YA! Apeuu… hyung kenapa kau memukulku?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Jangan banyak bicara kesehatanmu itu masih belum pulih total."ucap Sungmin.

"Kekekekeke."kekeh Yesung dan Ahra melihat tingkah Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti yang dulu.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah menertawakan aku."ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau berani membentak istriku?"bentak Sungmin.

"Hyungie babyyy.."ucap Kyuhyun manja dan memeluk Yesung.

"Sungmin hyung sudahlah. Kau mau bubur Kyunnie?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, hyungie."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ne. aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."ucap Yesung beranjak untuk membuatkan bubur Kyuhyun.

"Hn.."ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis seperti anak kucing.

**_ECH_**

"Ap-Apa itu tadi?"tanya Sungmin yang SHOCK melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Demammu turun,"ucap Ahra yang barusaha memegang dahi Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena aku memukulmu tadi, kau berbalik menjadi anak penurut?"tanya Sungmin ngawur.

"Ya! Hyung!"ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aku bercanda Kyu. Jongwoonie bilang kalau dia akan membawamu ke London untuk Kemo. Apa kau bersedia?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ne hyung. Aku akan kesana."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung yang tengah membuatkan bubur untuknya.

"Lalu perusahaanmu bagaimana? Selain itu aku ingin bilang kalau Seohyun ada dirumah sakit Soneside. Eommanim ada disana. Sebelum berangkat kau temui mereka. Algaechi."ucap Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Aku akan kesana. Untuk sementara aku titip pada hyung dan noona ne,"ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk andalannya pada Sungmin.

'Bocah ini, apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Seohyun'batin Sungmin ngeri melihat smirk Kyuhyun.

'Aish,, Shinigami kini telah kembali dari pertapaanya.'batin Ahra menggigil takut.

"Buburnya telah siap."ucap Yesung sambil membawa panic berisi bubur dimeja makan. Lalu dia mengambilkan mangkok dan sendok untuk Sungmin, Ahra, dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yang memasaknya Woonie?"tanya Ahra tidak percaya setelah mencicipi bubur milik Yesung.

"W-Waeyo? Apa terlalu asin?"tanya Yesung gugup.

"Anhi,, Matshidaa.."ucap Kyuhyun keras.

"Ne, Matshidaa."ucap Sungmin dan Ahra bebarengan.

"Ini lebih enak daripada buatan Ahra."ucap Sungmin polos.

**_ECH_**

"Cheongmal?"ucap Yesung.

"Hn.."gumam Sungmin yang tak menyadari aura hitam menguar dibelakang Ahra.

"Oppaaa."geram Ahra.

"Oops,, Sial,.,,,"ucap Sungmin menggigil.

"Malam ini kau tidur diluar."ucap Ahra melahap habis bubur Yesung dan beranjak kekamar dan menguncinya.

**_CLECK_**

**_BLAM_**

**_CTECK_**

'SCACKMATCH'batin Sungmin.

'Rasakan kau hyung. Ahahaha'tawa setan Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**_SRET_**

**_TOK_TOK_TOK_**

"Ahra chagi,, aku hanya bercanda. Buka pintunya."ucap Sungmin sambil mengetok pintu kamar mereka.

"Pergi! Tidur disofa sana!"bentak Ahra.

"Chagiya.."bujuk Sungmin.

**_CLECK_**

"Chagi-

"Ini selimut dan bantal."ucap Ahra ketus.

"Cha-Cha.."

**_BLAM_**

"Aigooo,"umpat Sungmin.

"Hyung kami ke kamar dulu."ucap Yesung pada Sungmin sambil memapah Kyuhyun kembali kekamar mereka.

**_CLECK_**

"Sudah hyung, aku bisa sendiri."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jangan berlagak kuat dihadapanku. Kajja."ucap Yesung memapah Kyuhyun dan membaringkan Kyuhyun diranjangnya.

**_BLAM_**

Yesung barusaja menutup pintu kamar mereka dan kini membaringkan diri di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Yesung pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Hyungie baby."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunnie, waegure? Apa ada yang sakit?"tanya Yesung.

"Anhi, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya padamu bab-baby."ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

"Bertanya? Soal?"tanya Yesung tersenyum simpul.

"Ri-Ringtone panggilanmu itu.."ucap Kyuhyun terputus dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Seven Year's Of Love?"tanya Yesung balik.

"N-ne."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu adalah suara Kyusung saat konserku di Newyork. Dia sangat mendalami lagu itu, makanya aku jadikan ringtone panggilan uri aegya."ucap Yesung bersemu.

"Ye?"tanya Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

"Aku tahu, itu adalah lagumu. Lagu yang kau ciptakan untukku dulu. Aku masih menyimpannya Kyu. Anhi, bukan aku,,, tapi Raejoon meoni yang memberikannya untukku. Dan Kyusung menemukan lagu itu."ucap Yesung.

"Ach,, waktu itu.."ucap Kyuhyun ambigu.

"Sudahlah, cepatlah tidur, mungkin besok kau harus menjenguk Seohyun. Aku tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan Kyu. Kau dan anakmu sama saja setannya."ucap Yesung tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun dan Kyusung merencakan pembalasan dendam pada keluarga Seohyun.

"Da-darimana kau tahu baby?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Dari ponselmu Kyu."ucap Yesung.

"Po-Ponsel?"ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencari ponsel yang tadinya dia taruh di bawah bantal tempatnya tertidur.

"Appa genius. Untung aku ingat apa yang diceritakan Donghae hyung tentang jalan menuju pulau Jeju. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat mereka tertinggal di hutan perbatasan pulau jeju. Tapi appa punya rencana yang brilliant. Besok kita jenguk yeogya itu ne. aku ingin membuatkan shock terapi untuknya. Annyeong appa. Jaljayo. Kyusung."ucap-ralat baca- Yesung.

"hehehehehe."cengir Kyuhyun lalu tidur dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena ketahuan dari Yesung.

"Ya! Jangan tidur dengan posisi seperti itu."bentak Yesung.

"Hyungiee."rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Aish,,, kalau kau seperti itu, darahmu tidak akan mengalir dengan lancar. Cepat tidur, jaljayo Kyuhyunnie."ucap Yesung membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun dan mengusap surai coklat Kyuhyun lalu menutup matanya.

"Jaljayo, hyungie baby."ucap Kyuhyun sejurus kemudian dia menyusul Yesung pergi tidur.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Mianhae, dichapter ini aku ingin menampilkan keromantisan Kyusung moment. Aku sungguh merindukan moment-momment itu…**

**Cha,, Joonie minta review ne. please tinggalkan jejak… aku butuh asupan review.. gamshahamnida….**


	14. Kekejaman seorang Luchifer

Kini seorang namja kecil tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, sendirian. Ya dia sendirian, padahal Donghae, Sungmin, Ahra, dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di Lobby rumah sakit. Namun, saat ditawari untuk menjenguk bersama dia dengan lantang menolak.

**Flashback ON**

_Kini pagi telah menjelang baik Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Ahra, dan Donghae telah berada di ruang tamu apartemen Ahra. Ya benar, mereka akan membicarakan tentang kedatangan mereka ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Seohyun. Meski Kyuhyun dan Ahra sangat enggan untuk menjenguknya. Tapi dengan buuk rayu Sungmin dan Kyusung akhirnya mereka mau datang._

"_Eomma di apartemen saja ne. yang kesana nanti hanya aku, appa, Hae hyung, Minnie-ssi, dan Ahra-jumma."ucap Kyusung pda sang eomma._

"_Waeyo? Kan aku bisa menyamar sebagai yeodongsaeng Sungmin hyung chagi."ucap Yesung._

"_Andwaeyo! Apa eomma mau ketahuan? Bukankah eomma juga tahu keluarga Jung itu seperti apa?"tanya Kyusung._

"_Geundae.. Waeyo?"tanya Yesung tidak terima._

"_Karena, aku masih mempunyai rencana eomma. Apa eomma menyuruhku untuk diam dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada eomma dan appa? Silakan bermimpi jika aku diam."ucap Kyusung sebal._

"_Chagiya,,, tenang nak. Kalau boleh tahu apa yang akan kau rencanakan pada mereka?"tanya Kyuhyun sabar._

"_Hyungie baby sudahlah, biarkan Kyusung melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung dan menampilkan smirk miliknya._

"_Hy-Hyuungie… Bab-baby?"beo Donghae._

"_Hehehehe…"cengir Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapati Yesung mendeath-glarenya.._

"_Sudahlah, ne chagi. Tapi kau harus hati-hati ne. karena tak semudah itu mereka melepaskan appamu."ucap Yesung sedih._

"_Jadi rencana seperti ini hyung."ucap Kyusung bergairah untuk membalas dendam pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun._

**Flashback OFF**

"Lantai 4 nomor 44.'gumam Kyusung.

"Seperti angka orang mati aja,"gumam Kyusung lirih.

Kyusung kini sudah berada di dalam lift dan beranjak untuk memencet pintu kelantai atas. Saat hendak tertutup dia bisa melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan gaya rambut yang berantakan mengejarnya dan ikut dalam lift tersebut. Didalam lift tersebut hanya ada Kyusung dan namja asing yang baru ditemuinya.

Kyusung curi-curi pandang pada namja itu mencoba untuk mengenali siapa namja yang tengah membawa parsel buah. Dan saat pintu lift terbuka, namja itu tergesa-gesa dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompet miliknya. Namja itu berlari dan tidak mengetahui kalau dompet miliknya terjatuh.

"Babo, aish jinja! Dia benar-bnar ceroboh sekali."ucap Kyusung lirih lalu mengambil dompet yang terjatuh dalam lift.

Betapa kagetnya Kyusung melihat foto siapa yang tercetak dalam bingkai dompet itu setelah dia keluar dari lift. Kedua onyx coklatnya membulat seketika, ketika melihat pemilik dompet tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Kyusung menampilkan smirk yang luar biasa menyesakkan.

Dibawanya dompet itu lalu disimpannya di dalam blazer yang tengah dia kenakan. Kyusung kini berjalan dan menyusuri lorong itu dengan wajah yang teramat senang. Dia lalu mencari tempat Seohyun dirawat, otaknya tengah bekerja untuk membuat rencana yang lebih sadis daripada kecelakaan ini.

Saat Kyusung tengah asik melamun dan berfikir apa saja yang akan dia lakukan pada keluarga Jung, Kyusung melihat seorang wanita yang sudah berumur tengah baya keluar kamar. Kyusung berhenti melangkah dan melihat siapa yang tengah keluar tersebut. Kyusung kaget meski tidak terlihat diraut wajahnya namun jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan keras.

"Cho,,, Halmeoni.."gumam Kyusung.

'Eoddeoggeh. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai ketahuan dan Halmeoni tahu kalau aku anak Kyuhyun appa dan Yesungie eomma.'batin Kyusung bergemuruh.

'Tidak,,, tidak mungkin dia tahu aku anak Kyuhyun appa. Tenangkan dirimu Kim Kyusung. Kau pasti bisa. Tenangkan pikiranmu, jangan sampai kau salah langkah dan membokar semuanya yang telah kau susun dengan rapi.'batin Kyusung lagi menenangkan pikirannya.

Kyusung kini berjalan biasa dan mulai berakting mencari kamar seseorang. Kyusung meyakinkan dirinya kalau tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya dia kecuali orang – orang yang telah mengetahuinya. Kyusung kini bertaruh dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Jika ms. Cho mengenalinya maka tamat sudah apa yang tengah direncanakannya. Namun jika ms. Cho tidak mengenalinya maka dia akan aman dan melanjutkan rencananya. Pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati dirinya sekarang ada digenggamannya.

Kyusung mendekati ms. Cho, terlihat ada guratan kecewa dan kesedihan yang tergambar jelah raut wajah senjanya. Kyusung kini menghampiri ms. Cho yang masih menunduk dan tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Ada rasa iba yang muncul dalam benak Kyusung pada ms. Cho, tapi boleh dikata, bibir itu pernah menghina eommanya, tangan itu pernah menampar eommanya, dan mata itu pernah menatap rendah keluarganya. Jelas dia tidak akan bisa terima, sampai kapanpun kecuali eommanya yang akan memintanya.

"Halmeoni, gwaenchansubnida?"tanya Kyusung sopan.

"N-ne,, nan gwaenchana."ucap ms Cho.

"Siapa yang sedang sakit meoni?"tanya Kyusung sok akrab berharap si ms. Cho tidak akan memakinya.

"Hanya anak, maksudku, menantuku yang kini tengah terbaring dikamar ini."ucap ms. Cho sedih sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar.

"Kenapa meoni ada diluar?"tanya Kyusung lagi.

"Karena ada sahabatnya yang datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, setelah Seungri datang."ucap ms. Cho.

"Owh,, semoga lekas sembuh ya meoni, aeginya."ucap Kyusung.

'Ya, semoga lekas sembuh Seohyun. Dengan begiu aku akan cepat menyeretmu ke neraka.'batin Kyusung.

"Gomawo, kau sendiri? Siapa yang sedang sakit? Appamu? Eommamu? Atau meonnimu?"tanya ms. Cho.

"Nae?"beo Kyusung yang langsung dijawab anggukan dari ms. Cho.

"Aku hanyalah seorang baby sister yang mengurusi seorang meoni keluarga Tan."jawab Kyusung dengan senyuman cerianya dan menganggap kebohongan yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah hal yang wajar.

"Kau sekecil ini sudah bekerja? Dimana orangtuamu?"tanya ms. Cho.

"Mereka sudah berada disurga bersama nae meonni. Mereka sudah tenang disana."ucap Kyusung sedikit menunduk dan bersedih.

"Mianhae."ucap ms. Cho bersalah dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Gwaenchanayo halmeoni. Aku sudah punya keluarga dipanti asuhan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."ucap Kyusung menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama menantu meoni? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"tanya Kyusung.

"Namanya Seohyun, setelah semalam kritis, sekarang sudah mulai membaik. Barusaja dia siuman."ucap ms. Cho.

"Owh, ne meoni."ucap Kyusung.

"Oh-ya,, ireumi meoyeyo?"tanya ms. Cho.

"Park Kyunghae imnida."ucap Kyusung membungkukkan badannya.

"Owh jadi kau yang kemarin kenalan dengan Yoona?"tanya ms. Cho tersenyum.

"Yoona?"beo Kyusung seolah dia lupa.

"Dia anak menantuku yang kecelakaan kemarin malam. Yoona bilang kalau kau anaknya manis dan pintar. Sepertinya Yoona mulai menyukaimu?"ucap ms Cho.

'Anak manja itu menyukaiku? Oh tuhan kenapa kau tidak memberiku seseorang yang lebih indah dari itu,'batin Kyusung menjerit.

'Ech,, tunggu. Jika Yoona menyukaiku,,, berarti aku bisaa.. Ach, benar,,, cara itu juga bisa.'batin Kyusung yang kini tengah menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu aku ketoilet ne. meoni mau cuci muka.,"ucap Ms. Cho.

"Ne, meonie."ucap Kyusung sambil tersenyum.

Kyusung dengan hati-hati membuka sedikit pintu kamar Seohyun. Terlihat Seohyun berbincang dengan namja yang tadi menjatuhkan dompetnya. Meski sedikit samar tapi Kyusung bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan

'Apa aku harus masuk? Atau aku disini?'batin Kyusung bingung.

"Sudahlah Minho oppa. Apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang sudah terlambat."ucap Seohyun membuang muka.

**_ECH_**

"Aku ingin menebus semuanya Seohyun-ah."ucap Minho.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah berkeluarga Minho oppa. Meski hanya menginginkan keluarga Kim yang dulu pernah mengecewakan eomma itu hancur. Tapi aku sudah mulai mencintai Kyuhyun oppa."ucap Seohyun yang tetap buang muka.

"Tapi Yoona aegiku, Hyuni-ya."ucap Minho nanar.

**_SRET_**

"Darimana oppa tahu?"tanya Seohyun yang langsung menatap Minho.

"Dari eommanim tiga hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu keberadaanmu yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupanku sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Aku datang kerumahmu yang baru, eommamu memarahiku, saat itulah aku tahu Yoona itu aegiku."ucap Minho.

"…"

"Hyuni-ya, mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau mengandung anakku waktu itu."ucap Minho.

"Karena kau sudah pergi lebih dulu dari hidupku oppa. Kau sudah menghilang bersama keluargamu yang pindah ke Brazil."ucap Seohyun nanar.

"Maka dari itu Hyuni, aku ingin menebus semuanya."ucap Minho menatap Seohyun yang masih berharap.

"Sudah Ter-lam-bat Minho oppa. Pergilah, aku tidak ingin Cho eomma melihatmu tetap disin-mmpphhh,,"ucap Seohyun terpotong saat bibir Minho tiba-tiba mencium dan melumat bibirnya.

**_DEGH_**

'BRENGSEEEEKKK! Ech tunggu,'umpat Kyusung dalam hati.

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Chapter XIV**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre : Romance x Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typho x YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior, Girls Generation**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Kyusung kini sudah berada di lobby rumah sakit. Dia masih terfikir oleh kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau kecewa. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya wanita yang merusak keluarganya kini juga berencana merusak keluarga appanya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dia secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Seohyun dan Seungri.

Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terlebih dahulu. Soal Minho dan Seohyun mungkin dia bisa handle, tapi kalau musuhnya Seungri apa dia bisa? Ach, lihatlah,, Kyusung kini tengah mengacak rambut surai coklatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sampai sebuah suara menginstruksi kegiatannya –menyakiti kepalanya-. Awalanya kedua onyx itu membulat siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Namun detik berikutnya dia telah memasang pokerface andalannya.

"Yoonna? Waegeurae?"tanya Kyusung terlihat Yoonna tengah menangis.

"Anhiyo. Hanya saja aku merasa sedih. Appa dan eomma sedang bertengkar makanya aku langsung keluar saat tahu kau ada disini."ucap Yoona.

"Sudahlah mungkin orangtuamu sedang ada masalah."ucap Kyusung malas.

"YOONNA!"bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyyaaaaa,"teriak Yoonna dan berlindung dibalik punggung Kyusung.

"Kyuuu."gumam Kyuhyun yang tampak melebarkan pandangannya.

"Appa aku tidak mau pulang!"ucap Yoona.

"KAU HARUS PULANG!"ucap Kyuhyun kasar.

"Aku ingin disini appa, aku ingin tetap bersama Kyunghae."ucap Yoonna semakin mempererat cengkramannya.

'Woi! Sakit brengsek!'umpat Kyusung dalam hati.

"Kyung? Kyunghae?"beo Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"An-Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi. Park Kyunghae imnida."ucap Kyusung sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu?"ucap Kyuhyun yang seakan tahu sandiwara yang dimainkan Kyusung.

"Aku hanya anak panti ahjussi. Jadi jarang terlihat dan aku kesini hanya menjenguk orang yang aku rawat saja."ucap Kyusung.

"Apakah kau teman Yoonna?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, hanya sebatas teman."ucap Kyusung tersenyum simpul.

_**Hollo ijeul sudo bakkul sudo eomneun I sarang**_

_**Neoui binjarie nameum honjatmal**_

_**Naui gyeote itdeon neoui soneul japji motan geotcheoreom**_

_**Dasin neorul nochi anheul tenikkan**_

Kyusung terlihat sedang mencari ponsel miliknya yang berada di saku celana miliknya. Saat sudah merasakan dari suara ponselnya dia segera mengambilnya. Kini Kyusung tengah memegang ponsel miliknya dan melihat siapa yang sedang meneleponnya.

**Sungie Eomma ~ Memanggil**

**_DEGH_**

'Aigoo,, eomma,,, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aegyamu ini,'batin Kyusung sweatdrop.

'Tapi,, kenapa eomma memanggilku dengan nomor ini?'batin Kyusung tak mengerti.

'Lagu ini,, lagu yang dulu hyungie nyanyikan.'batin Kyuhyun miris dan sedih

"Mi-Mianhae ahjussi. Eommaku sudah menelepon jadi aku harus pulang."ucap Kyusung beranjak mengambil tas kecilnya.

"Chang-Changkaman."ucap Yoona sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyusung.

"Yoonna, kau harus pulang SEKARANG!"bentak Kyuhyun yang tengah berniat menyiksa appanya.

"Yoonna,, aku harus pulang mungkin ada masalah di panti. Kau harus pulang ne, kasihan appamu sudah menunggumu. Selain itu, salam buat Seohyun ahjumma. Aku do'akan agar cepat sembuh."ucap Kyusung bersedih dan menunduk meski dia menampilkan evilsmirk andalannya.

"Geundae."ucap Yoonna berharap Kyusung tidak pergi.

"Aku harus pergi Yoonna. Dan ini adalah hari terakhirku di Korea. Annyeonghi gyeseyo"ucap Kyusung membungkuk pada Kyuhyun.

'Ya, ini adalah hari terakhir kau bisa bersama Kyuhyun appa. Anhi, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau akan melihat surga. Karena setelah hari ini. Aku pastikan semua surat yang telah aku persiapkan untuk keluarga Jung telah sampai di notaris uncle.'batin Kyusung yang siap membunuh siapapun.

Kyusung tidak tahu, kini Kyuhyun telah membulatkan matanya. Ya, dia baru dengar kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia akan melihat Hyungie babynya. Apakah surat-surat keberangkatannya sudah selesai? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan anak semata wayangnya.

"YOONNA! PULANG!"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Yoona untuk ikut denganya.

"Appa, changkam... jeball.. hikz."isak Yoonna karena harus kehilangan Kyusung.

"Kalau kau membantah, maka aku tidak segan untuk mengurungmu digudang."ancam Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun, Yoonna hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Dia tak mengerti, kenapa sang appa kini telah berubah drastis padanya. Ya, dulu Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya, selalu bersikap baik padanya. Tapi kini, setelah Kyuhyun menghilang sejak 5bulan yang lalu dari rumah, appanya sudah berubah menjadi kejam.

Kyusung hanya bisa menampilkan evil smirknya melihat Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembutnya menyeret Yoona untuk pulang. Dia tidak habis pikir jika sang appa bisa lebih brutal daripadanya. Lalu dia berfikir, pantas saja sang eomma dulu sangat terpukul dan terluka ketika sang appa menyakitinya.

_**Hollo ijeul sudo bakkul sudo eomneun I sarang**_

_**Neoui binjarie nameum honjatmal**_

"Yeobseyo eomma."ucap Kyusung lirih dan beranjak untuk memanggil taksi.

"KAU DARI MANA SAJA!"teriak Yesung sehingga Kyusung harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Mianhae eomma, tadi aku bertemu Kyuhyun appa. Untung saja Luchifer appa tahu apa yang tengah aku lakukan."jawab Kyusung yang kini tengah berada didalam taksi.

"Pak tolong apartemen districk Minos block 2."ucap Kyusung pada sopir taksi.

"Ne,,"jawab sang sopir taksi.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar eomma. Nae janji, sebelum jam…."ucap Kyusung terhenti saat dia tengah melihat arloji miliknya.

"Sebelum jam 3 aku sudah ada diapartement."sambung Kyusung.

"Baiklah, eomma akan menunggumu di apartement. Kalau kau tidak pulang di jam itu, tunggu saja hukuman dari eomma."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, eomma."ucap Kyusung menutup teleponnya.

Kyusung tengah menikmati perjalanannya didalam taksi dan menuju sebuah apartemen. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada dirumahnya yang sepi sedang menyeret Yoonna. Hey,, bagaimana tidak sepi jika sang eomma berada dirumah sakit. Dan yang ada dirumah itu hanya Kyuhyun, Seohyun, Yoona, ms. Cho, dan beberapa pembantu.

"Appa lepaskan ini sakit."ucap Yoona berontak.

"TIDAK!"ucap Kyuhyun kejam.

"Appa kenapa appa seperti ini? Apa salah Yoonna pada appa?"tanya Yoonna mulai terlihat sedih.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU APPA!"bentak Kyuhyun.

"Tu-Tuan."ucap seorang kepala rumah tangga keluarga Cho yang terlihat ketakutan atas tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Minho-sii."tanya Kyuhyun yang kini telah berhenti melangkah namun masih mencengkeram kuat pergelangan Yoona.

"Ta-Tadi Sungmin dan Ahra ahjussi mencari tuan. Dan menyuruh tuan agar segera ke apartemen miliknya."ucap Minho takut.

"Minho-ssi."ucap Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, tuan."ucap Minho takut kalau Kyuhyun akan memecatnya.

"Appa,, jebaalll. Lepaskan."ucap Yoonna berontak.

'Ni, anak memang harus diberi pelajaran.'batin Kyuhyun.

"Siapkan 3 potong baju dan celanaku. Karena aku akan ada meeting di luar kota selama 3 hari disana."ucap Kyuhyun bohong dan kembali menyeret Yoonna kegudang.

"N-ne tuan."jawab Minho segera kekamar Kyuhyun dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk tuan mudanya ini.

"Appa lepas. Yoonna mau dibawa kemana?"tanya Yoona berontak.

"…"tanpa peduli erangan sakit Yoonna, Kyuhyun kini membawa Yoonna berada di pavilion belakang rumahnya.

"Appa tidak bermaksud mengurung Yoonna disinikan?"tanya Yoonna bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan Yoonna?"tanya Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Appa lepas."ucap Yoonna berontak sesaat setelah dia membulatkan matanya.

**_BRUGGGKKK_**

"Aaarghh,"erang Yoona saat Kyuhyun dengan sukses mendorong tubuh kecil itu kedalam gudang.

"Kau harus didisiplinkan agar kau tidak membantah Yoonna."ucap Kyuhyun setengah iba namun segera ditepisnya perasaan iba itu sendiri.

"Ap-Appa, Waeyo? Kenapa appa berubah kejam pada Yoonna. Apa salah Yoonna pada appa."ucap Yoonna sedih.

"KAU BILANG INI KEJAM!"ucap Kyuhyun naik pitam dan menjambak rambut Yoonna yang tengah menangis.

"Arraaaghh.. Appa sakit.."erang Yoonna.

"DENGAR! Disini adalah perpustakaanku yang telah dijadikan gudang oleh eommamu. Kalau kau pintar sepertiku kau akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam sini."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan jambakannya.

"Tap-tapi Yoonna tak sepintar appa. Yoonna hanya menjadi juara ke3 dalam kelas."ucap Yoonna polos.

"Benar, kau memang tak pintar sepertiku."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit sombong.

"KARENA KAU MEMANG BUKAN ANAKKU,,, LEE YOONNA.."bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yoonna.

Yoonna hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, bagaimana tidak? Jika kau yang tidak diakui oleh appamu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoonna saat ini sudah ingin menangis, tapi airmatanya kini telah habis. Yoonna hanya bisa menganga mendengar dan melihat apa yang dilakukan sang appanya.

"Ke-kenapa appa mengganti margaku menjadi Lee?"tanya Yoonna.

"Karena marga appa kandungmu adalah Lee."ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan jambakannya dan mendorong Yoonna menjauh darinya.

"Lee?"beo Yoonna tidak percaya.

"Ya,, Lee Min Ho. Kau cari saja apa yang kau ingin ketahui disini, karena aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."ucap Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yoonna didalam gudang dan menutup pintunya. Meski dia tidak mengunci gudang tersebut, namun jelas ada sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak Yoonna yang membuatnya enggan untuk keluar dari gudang tersebut. Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah memerintahkan para pembantu untuk menjauh dari gudang ini.

'Ya, mungkin ini lebih baik. Daridulu aku selalu bertanya kenapa aku tidak sepintar appa. Kenapa aku berbeda. Dan kenapa Seungri meoni dan eomma selalu menekanku untuk tidak pernah terluka.'batin Yoonna menenangkan diri.

Sedangkan dilain tempat Kyusung kini tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi. Ya, Kyusung kini berada di sebuah apartement minimalis namun elegan. Kyusung kini tengah duduk diruang tamu milik namja tersebut.

"Kyunghae-ya. Terimakasih telah mengembalikan dompetku. Aish, kau tahu aku dari tadi mencari."ucap namja itu.

"Hanya sebuah kebetulan Minho-ssi."ucap Kyusung.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Seohyun?"tanya Minho to the point.

"Hanya sebatas teman. Beberapa hari yang lalu Seohyun ahjumma pernah menabrakku dan mengantarka aku pulang. Itu saja."ucap Kyusung santai.

"Owh, begitu."ucap Minho.

"Geundae Minho-ssi. Aku harus pulang, soalnya Tan meoni sudah waktunya minum obat. Annyeong gyeseyo."ucap Kyusung yang kini tengah berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Ne, sekali lagi gomawo adik manis."ucap Minho.

"Cheonmaneyo.. ah, dan satu lagi. Tolong jaga Yoonna ne,"ucap Kyusung berlalu pergi namun meninggalkan smirk liarnya.

"Yoo? Yoonna?"beo Minho.

"Ne, karena mungkin anakmu itu sudah disiksa oleh Kyuhyun appa."ucap Kyusung berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Minho.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun appa. Jadi, anak itu….. owh SHIT!"umpat Minho yang mulai tahu apa yang tengah Kyusung beritahu padanya.

_**~ Skip Time ~**_

Kini Kyuhyun, Kyusung, dan Yesung sudah berada diapartement milik Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin maupun ahra masih belum pulang dan terlihat batang hidungnya. Yesung bilang kalau Sungmin harus kerumah sakit ada pasien yang gawat darurat yang harus segera ditangani.

Kyusung, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun kini berada didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Masih banyak peralatan rumah sakit yang ada didalam kamar itu namun tidak terlihat berantakan. Bagi Kyuhyun ini adalah keajaiban, karena dia bisa berkumpul dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kyusung kini telah duduk ditepian ranjang, sedang Kyuhyun kini tengah terbaring diranjang karena sakit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Yesung kini tengah duduk manis di kursi sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Appaa."panggil Kyusung.

"Ne, chagi…"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eommaa."panggil Kyusung.

"Hn, chagiya.. waeyo.."jawab Yesung.

"Malam ini, kita akan pergi ke London."ucap Kyusung.

"Ye?"ucap Kyuhyun dan Yesung serempak.

"Maksudmu apa changi?"tanya Yesung.

"Malam ini kita, aku, eomma, dan appa akan berangkat ke London."ucap Kyusung tenang.

"Apakah Visa milik appamu sudah kau urus chagi?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku sudah mengurus surat itu beberapa hari yang lalu eomma. Bukankah abeoji Hyesung hyung adalah kepala kedutaan korea di London?"tanya Kyusung.

"Ne.."ucap Yesung.

"Apakah Kyuhyun appa sudah siap untuk tinggal bersama kami di London?"tanya Kyusung.

"Tentu,, tapi bagaimana rencana yang telah kau susun chagi?'tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah melimpahkan tugas itu pada orang yang telah aku percaya appa."ucap Kyusung.

"Jangan bilang itu Donghae."sela Yesung.

"Ahahaha,,, kau memang selalu tahu aku eomma."tawa Kyusung garing.

"Aish,, jinja.."umpat Yesung.

"Appa, apakah surat ceraimu sudah selesai?"tanya Kyusung.

"Surat cerai? Jangan-jangan kalian.."ucap Yesung menutup mulutnya.

"Ne, eomma.. aku sudah membantu appa untuk melayangkan talak pada Seohyun. Dan aku sudah memberikan semua barang bukti dan nama saksi pada notaris appa."ucap Kyusung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Kyunnie?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga sudah melepaskan semua yang aku miliki pada Sungmin hyung dan Ahra noona. Sekarang aku ingin memulai hidup baruku dengan kalian mulai dari nol."ucap Kyuhyun tenang namun tegas.

"Baiklah,, appa,, eommaa,, satu jam lagi kita berangkat. Jadi bawa saja apa yang sudah kita siapkan."ucap Kyusung.

"Ne, chagiya.."ucap Kyusung.

Kyuhyun, Kyusung, dan Yesung kini telah keluar dari apartement milik Sungmin. Mereka telah disambut oleh Donghae yang tengah menunggu mereka dilobby apartement. Setelah merasa semuanya beres, mereka langsung tancap gas ke bandara.

"Hae, gomawo. Cheongmal gomawo."ucap Yesung yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Hey, kau masih saja seperti itu. Kau tahu aku sudah punya calon istriku sekarang. Jadi jangan lupa beri alamat kalian di London agar aku bisa kesana dengan istriku."ucap Donghae.

"Oe, Oe,, apakah dia si onyet itu?"tanya Kyusung malas.

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu."ucap Donghae sedikit membentak Kyusung namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyusung.

"Hyung, nae titip Ahra noona, Sungmin hyung, dan eomma ne. Gomawo sudah membantu kami selama ini."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Cheonmaneyo.. soal itu,, gwaenchanayo.. aku pasti akan melindungi mereka."ucap Donghae.

"Hyung. Aku Little Devil, untuk pertama kalinya mengembankan tugas ini pada orang lain. Cheongmal mianhae. Tapi, jika ada masalah segera PM aku. Arraseo?"ucap Kyusung yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Ne, Aku Lee Donghae berjanji. Akan mengemban tugas yang telah Little Devil limpahkan padaku. Uljimaa."ucap Donghae yang kini tengah memeluk Kyusung.

'Anak sekecil ini, sudah berfikir lebih dewasa 10 tahun diatasnya. Aku tahu kau terluka Kyusung-ya, tapi kau diam dan menelan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Aku tahu kau sedang rapuh saat ini. Maka dari itu, aku berjanji akan membantumu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi seperti ini. Dan juga, tak terasa aku mulai menyayangimu.'batin Donghae.

'Ach,,, Aku pasti akan merindukan kejahilanmu Sung-ya.'batin Donghae mulai sedih.

"Hyung kami berangkat dulu ne. Jalgayo."ucap Kyuhyun beranjak untuk check in.

"Hae aku titip mereka, aku tidak ingin merek merasa kehilangan Kyuhyun."ucap Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, nae pergi dulu ne. Nae janji akan kesini lagi."ucap Kyusung menyusul appa dan eommanya..

Dapat Donghae lihat Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Kyusung kini tengah menampilkan senyuman terindah mereka. Ya, dapat Donghae katakan mereka saat ini tengah bahagia bersama. Tak terasa cairan bening itu dengan mulusnya membasahi pipinya.

'Akhirnya, kalian bisa bersama lagi.'batin Donghae.

"Aku juga harus membuktikan aku bahagia sepertimu,"gumam Donghae mantap dan beranjak untuk pulang.

**~ To be Continou ~**

**Rencana awa sebenarnya pad tanggal ini 29 September Joonie akan update FF Joonie yang Yesungie Odieseo, My Love My Kiss My Heart, Squel Separate, The Secret of Kaito Kid, Blue Bird, dan Memories. Tapi berhubung kemarin ada acara festival di kampus tiga hari berturut-turut jadi semua nya kepending hanya bisa update yang My Love My Kiss My Heart saja.**

**Yeorobun,, mianhae,,, Joonie tidak bisa menjawab reviewnya saat ini.. namun untuk chapter selanjutnya Joonie janji akan menyapa kalian. Gomawo,,, cheongmal gomawoo…. Nae minta reviewnya lagi ne..**

**Mianhae kelupaan.. kalau boleh jujur untuk FF Joonie yang Yesungie, Odieseo,, Joonie sudah lupa konsep ceritanya seperti apa… itu adalah FF Joonie 5 bulan yang lalu.. jujur Joonie sudah lupa.. geundae Joonie akan update secepatnya FF Joonie yang itu… dengan konsep yang berbeda…**

**Tinggalkan Jejak ne.. Gomawoo…**


	15. Pembunuh Berdarah Dingin

Kini sudah lebih dari dua tahun Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Yesung dan Kyusung di London. Selama itu pula mereka hanya fokus untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Kyuhyun. Dan selama ini tidak ada yang tahu mereka berada di London sebelah mana, kecuali HYesung dan Heechul yang tahu keberadaan mereka.

Kini dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu Yesung kalau Kyuhyun sudah 99,97% sembuh dari kankernya. Namun dokter itu juga memberitahu kalau masih ada kemungkinan kecil untuk kambuh lagi Leukimia yang diderita Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka masih punya beberapa waktu lagi untuk mengangkat kanker yang tengah menggerogoti Kyuhyun itu.

Sejak awal perawatan sampai sekarang Yesung selalu mencatat apa saja yang terjadi dengan perkembangan kondisi Kyuhyun. Dari awal pertama mengikuti kemoterapi sampai dia hampir sembuh seperti saat ini. Yesung dengan telaten mengurus dan merawat Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yesung rela untuk cuti dari dunia musik demi fokus merawat Kyuhyun.

Benarkan yang dulu Kyusung pernah katakan, kalau Yesung bisa berbuat lebih Ekstrim jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun. Dan kini Kyusung tengah menginjak masa-masa SMA, meski umurnya masih belia yakni 12 tahun. Sejujurnya Kyusung sudah ingin mempercepat studynya, tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya dengan alasan bahwa Kyusung harus tumbuh sesuai dengan anak seusianya.

Diawal hidup bersama Yesung dan Kyusung sedikit membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Dia yang biasanya melakukan semuanya sendiri kini ada Yesung yang selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Meski Kyuhyun merasa keberatan namun lambat laun dia mengerti kenapa Yesung bersikap over padanya. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan telah mengembalikan kebahagiaanya.

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**(nb : Bagi yang tidak suka pairingnya tolong tekan tanda x dipojok kanan atas. Gomawo)**

**Genre : Romance x Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typho x YAOI AREA**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior, Girls Generation**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**_CLECK_**

"Appa.. Eomma.. Aku pulang."ucap Kyusung yang tengah tiba dirumah mereka.

**_BLAM_**

"Selamat datang chagi."jawab Yesung.

"Appa mana eomma?"tanya Kyusung yang kini tengah berada diruang makan.

"Appamu sedang istirahat, berusaja kami tiba dari rumah sakit."jawab Yesung.

"Berapa kali lagikah appa harus melakukan kemo eomma?"tanya Kyusung sedih.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihat appamu kesakitan seperti ini chagi. Tapi eomma juga tidak ingin leukemia appamu semakin parah."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah mengelus surai coklat Kyusung.

"Hikz,, aku tidak tega eomma. Aku tidak tega appa kesakitan seperti itu."isak Kyusung dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Ssshhh,,, sudahlah uljima, eomma sendiri juga tidak tega. Tapi jika eomma berfikir ini untuk kesehatan appamu maka dengan terpaksa eomma merelakannya."ucap Yesung mengusap airmata Kyusung.

"Eomma benar, ini semua juga untuk kesehatan appa."ucap Kyusung mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Nah, sekarang Kyusung harus cuci tangan, cuci kaki, dan ganti baju. Setelah itu kesini lagi, makan bareng eomma. Kita harus menjaga appa. Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan appamu menderita lagi ne."ucap Yesung lembut pada Kyusung.

"Ne, eomma."ucap Kyusung yang kini tengah berlari kekamarnya dan segera mandi dan ganti baju.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk Kyusung tiba kembali ke ruang makan. Dan seperti biasa yang sering dia lihat pada diri sang appanya yang ada di ruang makan. Wajah sang appa sangatlah pucat dan tidak bertenaga. Ya, appanya baru saja melakukan cuci darah itu sebabnya dia terlihat seperti mumi.

"Appaaa,,"panggil Kyusung lembut.

"Hn, chagiya.."jawab Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap Kyusung lembut.

"Apakah masih sakit?"tanya Kyusung merasa sakit ketika melihat keadaan sang appa.

"Gwaenchanayo chagi. Setelah appa makan dan kembali tidur. Appa akan kembali seperti biasa."ucap Kyuhyun menguatkan diri meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa.

"Arrseoyo. Aku ingin appa sembuh dan kita bertanding star craft."ucap Kyusung polos.

"Ne, chagi."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Cha.. makanan datang."ucap Yesung dari dapur.

"Eomma masak apa?"tanya Kyusung.

"Eomma masak kimchi chagi. Kyunniie, palli maka buburmu."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, hyungie."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eomma.."panggil Kyusung lagi.

"Ne, chagi,,wae?"tanya Yesung.

"Anhi,,, aku hanya ingin makan bubur seperti appa."ucap Kyusung sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne,,"ucap Kyusung mantap.

"Baiklah ini masih hangat. Cepatlah makan."ucap Yesung sambil memberikan bubur miliknya.

"Ne, eomma."ucap Kyusung senang.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati makanan – bubur – yang dibuat Yesung khusus untuk Kyuhyun terdengar bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi.

**_TING_TONG_TING_TONG_**

"Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini?"tanya Yesung yang masih setia menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Biar Kyusung bukain eomma."ucap Kyusung yang telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung di ruang makan.

**_TING_TONG_TING_TONG_**

"Yes Sir,, Wait a minute."ucap Kyusung.

**_CKLECK_**

"Who's.."ucap Kyusung.

Terlihat Kyusung membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang tengah datang. Namun mata onyx itu membulat seketika ketika melihat siapa yang datang bertandang kerumah mereka. Ada guratan kerinduan dan kebahagiaan dari namja remaja itu. Tanpa dapat berkata lagi Kyusung lalu berhambur memeluk seseorang yang tengah tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyusung.

"Donghae hyung…"gumam Kyusung memeluk Donghae erat.

"Annyeong Little Devils."ucap Donghae.

"Nan Bogoshipeo, cheongmal bogoshipeo."ucap Kyusung yang kini tengah terisak.

"Nado Sung-ya. Nado Bogoshipeo."ucap Donghae.

"Chagiya,, nuguya? Siapa yang datang?"tanya Yesung dan menghampiri Kyusung.

"…"

"Chagiya.."ucap Yesung terhenti saat melihat siapa yang tengah berkunjung di rumah kecil mereka.

"Donghae-ya.."ucap Yesung lirih.

"Siapa hyungie?"tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung.

"Hae hyung.."ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae yang datang ke rumah mereka.

"Hey, apakah aku datang ke kota Manchester ini hanya untuk melihat kalian terbengong melihatku?"tanya Donghae seakan marah.

"Ah,, Anhi,,, masuklah Hae."ucap Yesung sadar akan lamunannya dan mempersilakan Donghae masuk ke rumah kecil mereka.

"Ayo Little Devil kita masuk."ucap Donghae menggendong Kyusung untuk masuk kedalam rumah Yesung.

"…"

"Kau tambah gemuk eoh.. kau berat."eluh Donghae.

"Ya! Donghae hyung."ucap Kyusung tidak terima.

"Hehehehe aku bercanda Sung-ya."ucap Donghae.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumah kami di sini Hae?"tanya Yesung.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada Heechul hyung di London. Awalnya dia tidak memberitahuku tapi aku memaksanya, karena aku punya berita yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian."ucap Donghae.

"Berita? Berita apa itu Hae?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Sung-ya bisakah kau duduk di samping hyung. Hyung capek jika harus memangkumu terus."ucap Donghae terlihat lelah.

"Shireo…"ucap Kyusung tegas.

"Jeballii."rajuk Donghae.

"Aku akan turun jika hyung akan bermalam disini dan tidur bersamaku."ucap Kyusung.

"Ya! Kau itu kalau tiduran tak bisa diam."ucap Donghae.

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah."ucap Kyusung santai.

"Aigoo,,, ne, ne,, aku akan tidur bersamamu.."ucap Donghae sambil mendudukkan Kyusung disampingya.

"Berita apa yang hyung bawa dari Korea?"tanya Kyusung mempertanyakan soal Yesung terbengkalai.

"Pertama Seungri meoni telah meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu."ucap Donghae.

"…"

"Kedua, Cho meoni sangat merindukanmu Kyu, dia sekarang sakit – sakitan. Sekarang dia dirawat oleh Sungmin hyung."ucap Donghae melanjutkan.

"Apakah eomma baik-baik saja?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, meski dia kecewa bagaimanapun dia itu tetap eommanya.

"Mollayo Kyu, kau tanya saja dengan Sungmin hyung dia tahu yang lebih spesifikasinya."ucap Donghae.

"Hyung kau melupakan satu hal."ucap Kyusung tiba – tiba.

"Apa itu?"tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Ini.."ucap Kyusung sambil memperlihatkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengetahuinya,, ne,, tiga bulan lagi aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Jadi aku minta kau datang Sungie. Kau, Kyuhyun, dan Kyusung menjadi saksi pernikahanku."ucap Donghae.

"Eomma.."gumam Kyuhyun lirih yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh Yesung.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang. Aku ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi dua tahun yang lalu Hae. Tapi bukan sekarang, sekarang kau istirahatlah di kamar Kyusung, aku yakin kau sangat lelah."ucap Yesung.

"Kyunnie, kajja kita kekamar."bisik Yesung sambil mengajak Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya.

"He-Hey.."ucap Donghae terpotong saat Kyusung mencegah Donghae untuk menyusul Yesung dan melakukan protesnya.

"Jangan hyung."ucap Kyusung tegas.

"Geundae waegure? Aku belum selesai bicara."ucap Donghae marah, namun setelah melihat raut wajah Kyusung diurungkannya kemarahannya.

"Waeyo Sung-ya.."tanya Donghae.

"Kyuhyun appa baru saja melakukan kemo hari ini. Apa hyung tidak lihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun appa? Dia baru saja melakukan cuci darah."ucap Kyusung menahan tangisnya.

Oh sekarang Donghae tahu, kenapa Yesung langsung membawa Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya. Pasti sebentar lagi terdengar erangan kesakitan Kyuhyun. Sakit kepala yang kambuh karena terlalu memikirkan keadaan sang eommanya.

"Aaarrrrrgghhhh"erang Kyuhyun terdengar sampai ruang tamu.

Saat mendengar erangan kesakitan itu, Kyusung langsung menegang dan menutup telinganya. Bagi dirinya itu sudah lebih cukup untuk menyiksa sang appanya. Pasti akan seperti itu, selalu begitu, dan selalu teriakan itu yang membuat Kyusung terluka.

Melihat gelagat Kyusung dengan reflek Donghae memeluk tubuh tegang Kyusung. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu gemetar entah karena takut atau bosan. Dengan tenang dan lembut Donghae membelai surai coklat itu. Donghae mencoba menenangkan Kyusung, dia berharap caranya itu dapat membantunya.

"Sudahlah changi, sudah ada hyung disini. Jangan takut lagi ne?"ucap Donghae lembut.

"Geun-Geunda hyu-hyungie.. ke-kenapa ha-harus ap-appa yang ke-kesakitan seperti ini."ucap Kyusung tergagap karena takut.

"Mungkin ini cobaan untuk kalian, hyung yakin semuanya akan lebih baik daripada ini."ucap Donghae.

"Tapi ini keterlaluan hyu-hyung. Kenapa harus appa? Bukankah sudah cukup appa menderita kehilangan eomma selama ini."ucap Kyusung sedikit tenang.

"Mungkin tuhan terlalu sayang pada appamu Kyusung-ya."ucap Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi hyung. Kalau boleh biar aku saja yang menggantikan posisi appa."ucap Kyusung tiba-tiba.

"SSsstttt kau tidak boleh bilang seperti itu. Kalau kau diberi kesehatan oleh Tuhan, berarti kau harus bersyukur dan selalu mensupport appamu agar kembali sehat. Arraseo?"ucap Donghae.

"Geun_Geundae waeirae?"tanya Kyusung tidak terima.

"Kau adalah semangat untuk appa dan eommamu Sung-ya. Jangan bilang dan berfikir seperti itu lagi, itu akan melukai perasaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun."ucap Donghae bijak.

"N-ne hyung."ucap Kyusung yang tengah memeluk erat Donghae.

Sedang didalam kamar, Yesung baru saja meminumkan obat resep dokter pada Kyuhyun. Meski enggan, tapi tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu Kyuhyun akhirnya meminumnya. Setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun, Yesung beranjak untuk pergi. Namun saat akan melangkah menjauh tangan Yesung dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie, tetaplah disini."ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Ne,,"ucap Yesung dengan senyum indahnya meski mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam.

"Hy-Hyungie.."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah Kyunnie, aku tahu kau masih merasakan sakit. Aku akan menjagamu disini."ucap Yesung yang kini beranjak duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyungie. Kalau boleh aku minta, aku ingin menelepon Sungmin hyung menanyakan keadaan eomma."ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Ne, nanti setelah kau bangun akan aku menelepon Sungmin hyung untukmu ne. sekarang kau harus tidur lagi."ucap Yesung.

"Aku khawatir hyungiee, sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan eomma."ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Ne, arraseeyo. Kau tenang saja ne, aku akan tanya Doktor Park apakah kau bisa pulang ke Korea."ucap Yesung menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"….."

"Mimpi yang indah Kyunnie. Saranghae.."ucap Yesung lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"…."

"Euunghhhh,"erang Kyuhyun tertahan.

**_DEGH_**

"Eommaa… Eommaaa…"igau Kyuhyun

Saat Yesung beranjak untuk pergi mengambil air minum, dia mendengar igauan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tidak tahan lagi menahan airmatanya. Ya, kini Yesung duduk bersimpuh sambil menahan isakan tangisnya agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Cairan benng itu deras membanjiri pipinya.

"Hyungie,, jeball uljimaa,"seperti itulah igau Kyuhyun dialam bawah sadarnya.

"Ne, aku tidak akan menangis lagi Kyuhyunnie. Kau harus sehat lagi ne."ucap Yesung yang kini berdiri dan mengusap airmatanya kasar.

Kini Yesung keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Donghae tengah membuat sebuah moccapuccino untuk dirinya sendiri. Yesung datang dan mencuci piring sisa makannya tadi dan meminum segelas air mineral. Kini Donghae sudah beranjak kemeja makan untuk menikmati moccappuccino miliknya.

"Hae,,"panggil Yesung.

"Ne,,"jawab Donghae.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang belum kau sampaikan kepada kami."ucap Yesung tenang.

"Kau merasakannya? Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengatakannya."ucap Donghae yang melihat Yesung tengah beranjak untuk mendekatinya.

"…"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku akan menceritakannya dari awal sampai akhir."ucap Donghae serius.

"…"

"Pada waktu itu.."ucap Donghae berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas panjang.

**Flashback ON**

_Saat itu Donghae sudah beranjak dari bandara dan kembali ke apartementnya. Saat itu menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 10 menit dan kini dia sudah berada didalam apartementnya. Meski dia merasa keterlaluan menyanggupi keinginan Kyusung namun baginya itu adalah sebuah pertarungan untuk membasmi ular yang telah menyebarkan racunnya dalam tubuh Kyuhyun._

_**_TING_TONG_TING_TONG_**_

_Terdengar bunyi bel apartemennya berbunyi, dan dia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang bertandang ke apartementnya. Dengan rasa malasnya dia menghampiri pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintu. Terlihat dua orang kini tengah berada diapartementnya menahan amarah._

"_Sungmin hyung,,,, Ahra noona."ucap Donghae lirih._

"_Katakan Kyuhyun dimana sekarang Hae? Dan apa maksudnya menyerahkan Kyuhyun hak kepemilikan perusahaan milik almarhum appa padaku?"teriak Ahra._

"_Tenanglah Ahra,, dia bukan Kyuhyun,"ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Ahra._

"_Tapi oppa, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan."rajuk Ahra._

"_Masuklah hyung, maka akan aku beritahukan semua rencana yang sudah Kyuhyun dan Kyusung buat. Anhi, hanya Kyusung yang merencanakan ini dan hanya sedikit ide dari Kyuhyun/"ucap Donghae._

"_Maksudmu apa Hae?"tanya Ahra ketus._

"_Kyusung yang merencakan penerbangan mereka ke London malam ini. Dan mungkin sekarang mereka sebentar lagi akan landing di London."ucap Donghae._

"_MWO?"teriak Ahra._

"_Kyusung tahu, kalau Kyuhyun akan tertekan dan kesakitan jika berada disini. Ahra noona dan Sungmin hyung pasti tahu rasa sakit apa yang akan diderita Kyuhyun jika dia terlalu banyak berfikir."ucap Donghae._

"_Ar-Arra,, aku tahu betul tentang itu."ucap Ahra mulai tennag._

"_Maka dari itu, saat Yesung pergi mengurus perlengkapan visanya di data imigrasi. Kyusung berbicara pada Kyuhyun dan meminta pada Kyuhyun untuk memilih."ucap Donghae._

"_Me-memilih?"beo Sungmin._

"_Ne, memilih. Kyusung yang sudah berjanji akan membalaskan dendam pada keluarga Jung yang telah menyebabkan kematian Raejoon meoni dan rencana busuk keluarga Jung yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga Cho. Kyusung sudah menyusun semuanya dengan rapi."ucap Donghae mampu membuat Sungmin dan Ahra menganga._

"_Menghancurkan keluarga Cho? Apa penyebab mereka melakukan itu Hae? Dan apa maksudnya dengan penyebab kematian Raejoon meoni? bukankah itu real kecelakaan?"tanya Ahra._

"_Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang beberapa bulan ini dan itu membuat Seungri meoni merasa dilecehkan dan dihina oleh Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak salah Kyusung juga sudah membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengajukan surat perceraiannya dengan Seohyun._

"_Mwo?"gumam Ahra tak bisa berkata-kata._

"_Rencana Kyusung yang pertama adalah besok pagi pasti kalian akan dipanggil oleh anggota kepengadilan yang berlaku sebagai saksi atas gugatan cerai Kyuhyun. Lalu siangnya Ahra noona akan dipanggil oleh anggota kepolisian dan bertindak sebagai saksi dari kasus percobaan pembunuhan pada Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ms. Cho."ucap Donghae lagi._

"_Pem-Pembunuhan? Maksudnya?"tanya Sungmin tak mengerti._

"_Ne, apakah hyung tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Seungri pada Cho meoni?"tanya Donghae._

"_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Hae."ucap Sungmin._

"_Pertama menurut Kyuhyun saat Yesung pernah ditampar oleh sang eomma dan tangan Yesung tergores pecahan guchi, setelah itu Yesung demam dan sesak nafas. Lalu dengan beberapa pecahan guchi yang tersisa itu Kyuhyun menelitinya di lab perusahaan miliknya. Dan dalam bahan pembuatan guchi itu terdapat zat padat yang dapat menyebabkan kelumpuhan pada organ tubuh."terang Donghae._

"…_."_

"_Yang kedua, apakah kalian tidak mereka kalau Cho meoni sekarang ini terlihat sangat lemas dan tidak pernah bertenaga meski sesekali dia minum vitamin pemberian Seohyun. Apa kalian yakin itu vitamin? Seharusnya kau sebagai dokter bisa tahu lebih dulu hyung bukan anak kecil seperti Kyusung."ucap Donghae._

"_Tapi aku sangat yakin jika vitamin itu cirri-cirinya hampir sama seperti vitamin biasa. Aku tidak percaya jika itu adalah sebuah racun sekala panjang"ucap Sungmin._

"_Itu adalah Vitamin yang dibuat khusus di Negara Jepang pesanan Seungri meoni. Dalam vitamin yang dikonsumsi Cho meoni terdapat asap timbal, bismut putih, dan opium. Itulah yang dikemukakan Kyusung padaku."ucap Donghae serius._

"_Mwooo.."gumam Ahra dan Sungmin tidak percaya._

"_Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa akibat jika mengkonsumsi vitamin beracun seperti itu?"tanya Donghae._

"_Asap timbal dan bismut putih adalah racun jangka panjang yang akan menyerang syaraf."jawab Sungmin._

"_Dan opium adalah jenis racun jangka panjang sejenis narkotik yang menyerang bagian organ vital."ucap Ahra yang langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya._

"_Benar, dan Kyusung telah menelitinya di perusahaan Kyuhyun saat dia berhasil mencuri salah satu vitamin milik Cho meoni dalam tas Seohyun saat pertama kali dia bertandang kerumah Seohyun. Dan Kyusung langsung pergi ke lab milik perusahaan dan aku yang menemaninya saat itu."ucap Donghae._

"_Tidak mungkin, kau pasti berbohong."ucap Ahra tidak percaya jika keluarga Jung seega itu pada keluarganya dan keluarga Yesung._

"_Ini adalah hasil labnya Ahra noona, baik Kyusung maupun aku yang saat itu juga ikut menelitinya semua senyawa itu positif terkandung dalam vitamin Cho meoni."ucap Donghae lalu menyerahkan hasil lab yang menjadi barang bukti untuk kasus itu._

"_Andwae… An-Andwaeyoo."uacp Ahra tak terkontrol dan berontak dalam pelukan Sungmin._

"_Ssshhh sudah chagi.."ucap Sungmin menenangkan Ahra._

"_Itu masih belum seberapa noona, apakah kalian tahu apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji?"ucap Donghae._

"_Mwoya?"tanya Ahra._

"_Meski kepolisian London bilang kalau penyebab kematian Raejoon meoni adalah murni kecelakaan, tapi tidak bagi seorang Kyusung untuk langsung mempercayainya. Kyusung menyuruh HYesung hyung untuk memberikan beberapa orang detektif swasta melakukan penyelidikan pada pesawat tersebut yang ternyata banyak sekali kejanggalan."ucap Donghae._

"_Ja-Janggal?"tanya Ahra._

"_Ne, Janggal. Sangat janggal malah. Bagaimana jika dalam kelas eksklusif itu hanya terdapat dua orang saja yang melakukan penerbangan dan sebagian orang yang tadinya memelih duduk dieksklusif berpindah ke kelas bisnis. Bukankah itu ane? Dan yang duduk didalam ruang eksklusif itu hanya Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji."ucap Donghae._

"_Mak-Maksudnya Hae?"tanya Ahra tak mengerti sedangkan Sungmin diam seribu bahasa._

"_Dalam kabin eksklusif, disitu sudah terpasang obat bius noona, dan itu terjadi setelah Raejoon meoni dan Hyunjoon beoji masuk kabin. Setelah mereka berdua tak sadarkan diri barulah dia menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi pilot dan ko pilot gadungan untuk menyerahkan nyawanya. Sementara pilot dank o pilot telah mereka bunuh sebelumnya sebelum penerbangan. Itu dijelaskan oleh para rekan kerja pilot dan ko pilot bahwa kedua rekan kerjanya itu bersikap beda dari biasanya."jelas Donghae_

"…_."_

"_Dan bisa kita simpulkan bukan bagaimana seorang pilot dan ko pilot gadungan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri seperti bom bunuh diri dengan mencelakakan penerbangan mereka saat akan take off. Pembunuhan yang sangat rapi dan terencana dengan matang. Pembunuh berdarah dingin, tanpa meninggalkan barang bukti apapun dan itu malah menjadi sebuah petunjuk bahwa itu adalah sebuah rencana pembunuhan."ucap Donghae menjelaskan._

"_Bagaimana Kyusung bisa tahu kalau itu adalah rencana Seungri meoni?'tanya Sungmin yang mulai buka mulut._

"_Apakah kalian tahu tanggal kematian Raejoon meoni? entah ini kebetulan atau memang disengaja sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."ucap Donghae menghasilkan sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Ahra dan Sungmin._

"_Hadiah.."ucap Ahra_

"_Ulang Tahun.."ucap Sungmin._

"_Tanggal kematian Raejoon meoni adalah tanggal 3 Desember 2011 dan hari kelahiran Raejoon meoni adalah tanggal 3 Desember 1951. Tepat tanggal 3 = Joon, bulan dua belas = Rae, dan angka terakhir tahun 1 = yang artinya Kim keluarga Kim."terang Donghae._

"_Tidak mungkin,,, kenapa mereka setega itu pada Raejoon meoni?"tnya Sungmin._

"_Pertama, alasan mendasar adalah Seungri sangat kecewa dengan Hyunjoon beoji karena lebih memeilih Raejoon meoni. Kedua, Raejoon meoni selalu mendapatkan beruntung dan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ketiga, Raejoon moeoni telah menyakiti hati Suengri dengan menerima lamaran Hyunjoon beoji. Dan keempat, karena Raejoon meoni juga yang mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh Seungri meoni pada keluarga Cho."jelas Donghae._

"_Tapi kenapa harus keluarga Cho, Hae?"tanya Ahra yang kini sudah menangis, menangisi keluarganya yang terbantai habis._

"_Karena keluarga Cho telah meminang Jongwoon, untuk itulah kenapa Seohyun setuju dengan eommanya untuk menyakiti Jongwoon meski dia sendiri masih sangat mencintai Jongwoon. Selain itu, apakah kalian pernah dengar dan membaca artikel tentang Jung Haekyu yang tewas bunuh diri hanya karena proyek spa dan perawatan kulit itu gagal dan diambil alih oleh perusahaan Cho yang saat itu sedang berkembang pesat?"tanya Donghae._

"_Ja-Jadi.. Jung Haekyu adalah…"ucap Ahra menggantung._

"_Benar, Jung Haekyu adalah suami Jung Seungri dan Ayah dari Jung Seohyun."ucap Donghae sukses membuat Sungmin yang selalu tegar kini meneteskan airmatanya._

"_Ini semua Kyusung ceritakan padaku saat Yesung pertama kali datang dari London. Kyusung memang sengaja tidak pulang dan memberitahukan semuanya padaku. Semu rencananya, semua yang diketahuinya, semua kecemasannya, dan semua ketakutannya."ucap Donghae._

"…_.."_

"_Bahkan kita sebagai orang dewasa tidak tahu dibalik sikap ceria, innocent, dan kejahilan seorang Kyusung telah menelan pil pahit dan mengetahui semuanya misteri yang kini terpecahkan sendirian. Betapa sakit dan terlukannya, anak sekecil itu sudah mengetahui semuanya."ucap Donghae._

"_Lalu apa rencana Kyusung Hae?"tanya Ahra noona yang kini tengah menahan tangisnya._

"_Kyusung hanya bilang padaku jika dia ingin apa yang dulu direngut oleh keluarga Jung kini kembali ketempat semula. Jadi aku dengan sangat dan amat meminta kepada Ahra noona dan Sungmin hyung bersedia membantuku."ucap Donghae._

"_Membantu apa Hae?"tanya Sungmin dan Ahra bersamaan._

"_Ahra noona aku mohon tunggangi perusahaan Cho dan berantas semua pengikut Jung yang berada di perusahaan Cho dan secara perlahan buat Jung menjalin kerjasama dengan Cho. Setelah mereka setuju dengan jalinan hubungan baik itu, lalu kita monopoli dan gerogoti sumber penghasilan perusahaan itu. Lalu jika sudah bangkrut dan menipis kita tinggalkan saja perusahaan itu, itu kata Kyusung."ucap Donghae._

"_..."_

"_Sungmin hyung, kau harus menjaga dan merawat Cho meoni, yang Kyusung takutkan adalah jika darah tinggi Cho meoni bisa kambuh karena terlalu memikirkan Kyuhyun karena ulahnya telah mencelakai Jongwoon dan Cho meoni menyesalinya. Dia pasti akan berfikir betapa bodohnya dia telah melukai orang yang sangat baik pada keluarganya itu. Karena mungkin besok pagi pengacara Heechul hyung datang ke rumah keluarga Cho untuk menyerahkan surat gugatan cerai pada Seohyun. Dan dia akan mengetahui semuanya disitu. Jadi Kyusung dengan sangat dan amat memohon padamu hyung untuk menjaga, merawat dan melindungi Cho meoni selama dia pergi untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun."ucap Donghae._

"_Dan aku akan mngerjakan sisanya, selain membantu Ahra noona dalam perusahaan aku juga akan menyelinapkan spy di perusahaan Jung aku juga akan membantu sedikit demi sedikit mempengaruhi Lee Minho untuk mengambil hak asuh Yoonna dari Seohyun. Dan selama gugatan cerai itu berlangsung aku akan pantai gerak gerik mereka dari spy milikku."ucap Donghae._

"_Apakah semua ini rancangan Kyusung?"tanya Ahra tidak percaya._

"_Untuk memonopoli perusahaan Jung dan merawat Cho meoni memang Kyusung yang merencakannya. Dan soaal Lee Minho dan Yoonna Kyusung juga sudah membuatkan surat untuk keduanya. Tapi untuk meletakkan spy itu adalah ide Kyuhyun. Yang Kyuhyun tahu hanyalah aku akan memonopoli perusahaan Jung dan mengurusi perceraiannya."ucap Donghae._

"_Anak itu.. hikz… benar-benar keterlaluan.. hikz hikz,,,"isak Sungmin menjadi ketika dia membayangkan bagaimana anak berumur 10 tahun sudah bisa berfikir jauh kedepan dari padanya._

"_Dia adalah sebuah symbol keajaiban Sungmin hyung. Keajaiban untuk kita semua."ucap Donghae._

**Flashback OFF**

"setelah Ahra noona dan Sungmin hyung pulang, keesokan harinya apa yang dihipotesakan Kyusung benar terjadi. Dan sidang perceraian Kyuhyun dan Seohyun terjadi selama 6 bulan dan akhirnya terputuskan Kyuhyun menang dan melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab Yoonna pada Seohyun karena terbuti bahwa Kyuhyun bukan ayah kandung Yoona."ucap Donghae.

"…"

"Tiga bulan setelah sidang perceraian Seohyun pindah ke pulau Jeju dan tinggal bersama Yoonna. Api itu tak berlangsung lama hanya sekitar tiga bulan saja Yoonna diambil oleh Lee Minho yang tahu sifat dan watak Seohyun dan akhirnya meninggalkan Seohyun dan mengambil Yoona."ucap Donghae.

"…"

"Setelah itu para diktaktor dalam perusahaan Jung yang mulai bangkrut bersi keras untuk meminta bagian mereka dan akhirnya Seungri meoni memberikan sahamnya dan dia ikut pergi ke Jeju dan tinggal bersama Seohyun. Enam bulan berikutnya aku dengar Seungri meoni ditangkap anggota FBI yang di gawangi oleh Dokter Lulusan Kedokteran Park Jungjin yang juga merupakan salah satu kepala divisi utama dalam CIA. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang sebesar itu mengetahui hal yang sudah tidak bisa di buktikan lagi di Korea karena kegagalan sidang di Keorea."ucap Donghae.

"Hae, kau tadi bilang Park Jung Jin?"tanya Yesung yang kini airmata telah membanjiri kedua belah pipinya.

"Ne, apa kau mengenalnya?"tanya Donghae.

"Dia adalah dokter yang menangani Kyuhyuniie, Donghae-ya."ucap Yesung tambah memperjelas pernyataannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau HYesung diberitahu oleh Kyusung tentang dokter ini. Dokter yang merupakan adik kandung dari Hyunjoon beoji. Makanya HYesung hyung merekomendasikan dokter ini padaku."ucap Yesung kini semakin terisak.

"Shhh,,, sudahlah Sungie.. jangan menangis lagi. Uljima."ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut penggung Yesung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kyusung tidak memberitahukanku masalah ini? Kenapa Kyusung tidak mau membagi rasa sakit ini bersamaku?"tanya Yesung pada Donghae.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sungie,, kenapa Kyusung bisa berbuat seperti ini."ucap Donghae.

"Karena Kyusung tidak ingin kau menangis lagi hyung. Karena Kyusung ingin selalu melihat kau tersenyum dan melihat kita bahagia seperti dulu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendengar hampir semua cerita Donghae.

"Kyunniieee."gumam Yesung lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan meluapkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Dipeluknya erat Kyuhyun seakan jika dia melepaskannya hanya sesenti saja Kyuhyun akan menghilang. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Yesung, menenangkan Yesung yang kini tengah menangis sembilu dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dua orang itu tampak bahagia meski ada sebuah guratan kesedihan didalamnya.

'Meski terlambat, lebih baik kau mengetahuinya daripada tidak sama sekali. Bahwa anakmu selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kalian berdua Yesungie dan Kyuhyunnie.'batin dengan tersenyum.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Joonie minta maaaaaaaf lagi ne, gag bisa balas review sekarang.. Joonie lagi persiapan buat presentasi proposal penelitian Joonie. Mianhae cheongmal mianhae…**

**Gomayo yang sudah review..**

**Bagi yang belum dan hanya baca, please aku minta review kalian.**

**Dan yang sudah kasih review nae minta lagi ne,, jangan bosan buat tinggalkan jejak… Arigato…**


	16. Sebuah Rencana untukmu

Kyuhyun masih berusaha keras untuk menenangkan Yesung yang tengah menangis sembilu dalam pelukannya. Ibu mana yang tega melihat anak semata wayangnya telah mengetahui hal yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Bagaimana pikiran anak sekecil itu sanggup menghadapi permasalahan yang sangat pelik ini. Bahkan Yesung sendiri pun tidak akan sanggup untuk menerima semua itu.

"Hyung sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak ingin hyung menangis lagi. Uljima.."ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus lembut surai hitam itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu,,Hikz,,, hatiku rasanya sangat – sakit sekali…. Hikz,, hikz,, Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengetahui sebuah hal yang sangat pelik itu dan bahkan aku sendiri saja rasanya tidak sanggup."isak Yesung.

"Uljimaaa.."ucap Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi dengan cara apa menenangkan hyungie baby ddangko miliknya itu.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal."ucap Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun maupun Yesung menegang.

'Apa,, Apa lagi yang terjadi?'batin Yesung.

'Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan hyung?'batin Kyuhyun miris.

"Aku rasa kau harus berhenti melakukan cuci darah Kyu, kau tahu? Anakmu itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Terlebih saat kau mengerang sakit tadi siang, tubuh anakmu itu menegang, entah itu takut atau trauma aku tidak tahu."ucap Donghae yang mampu membuat jantung seorang Kyuhyun rasanyak tersayat sebilah samurai.

**_DEGH_**

**My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Pairing ; Kyuhyun x yesung**

**Genre ; Hurt Comfort/ Family**

**Ratting ; T**

**Disclaimer ; Super Junior, GG, dan Milik Tuhan. Namun FF ini ASLI yang SAH milik saya.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

"…."

'Sungie-yaa,'batin Kyuhyun menjerit.

"Dan bahkan dia berfikir untuk menjadi posisimu. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kau kesakitan lagi. Dia tidak ingin kau menderita lagi lebih dari ini. Dia malah berharap kalau tuhan akan menaruh penyakitmu pada tubuhnya."ucap Donghae sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menegang.

**_DEGH_DEGH_**

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi…"ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan berlari kekamar Kyusung.

Kyuhyun kini berada didepan kamar Kyusung, dapat dia lihat corak biru kesukaannya menghiasi seluruh kamar Kyusung. Kyuhyun masuk perlahan dan kini dia duduk tepat ditepian ranjang Kyusung. Ya, tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini bergetar menahan gejolak dalam jiwanya namun dari pancaran sinar matanya tak dapat dipungkiri hati, mata, dan jiwanya telah terluka. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai surai coklat yang sama sepertinya itu penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Ya, kini Kyuhyun sadar, akan sebuah hal yang dilupakannya dan yesung. Dia sangatlah lupa akan psikologis Kyusung. Baik Kyuhyun dan yesung telah melupakan anak semata wayangnya yang sangat butuh kasih sayangnya. Sangat butuh perhatiannya. Sangatlah butuh kebersamaan dengannya dan Yesung. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal paling penting dalam rumah tangga yang selalu dijunjungnya.

Tak terasa cairan bening itu menetes membasahi sprai biru motif kura-kura milik Kyusung. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika dikatakan sebagai ayah yang cenggeng. Dia hanya ingin meluapkan kekesalannya pada dirinya itu dengan menangis.

"Mianhae Sungie, cheongmal mianhae. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan aku dan Woonie hyung disaat sulit seperti itu. Mianhae aku malah memberimu sebuah kenyataan yang pahit dan kau menelannya sendiri…hikz.."ucap Kyuhyun lirih yang masih setia membelai surai coklat itu.

"Mianhae, aku sangatlah bodoh. Aku bodoh telah menelantarkanmu. Aku tidak pantas jadi appamu. Aku hanyalah menyusahkanmu."ucap Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi dan menangis sesegukan.

"Tidak Kyu, kau adalah ayah yang sangat baik hanya saja aku yang terlalu focus padamu dan menelantarkan anak kita. Anak kita satu – satunya. Buah hati kita. Hidup kita. Dan harta kita satu-satunya. Mianhae, aku merasa gagal sekarang."ucap Yesung.

"Annhii..hyungie,,,hikz hikz.."isak kyuhyun yang kini telah memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung.

"Mulai sekarang kita harus bisa membagi diri kita ne, untuk kehidupan kita dan Kyusung. Aku sangat menyayanginya hyung.. sangat.. hikz hikz hikz"isak Kyuhyun.

"Nae,, nae nampyeon.."ucap yesung.

Kyusung sebenarnya sudah terbangun dari tidur indahnya, hanya saja saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat ayahnya menunduk dan menangis. Jadi kyusung ingintahu apa yang membuat appanya ini menangis. Dan sekarang dia tahu, apa yang terjadi, pastilah Donghae sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Ya, meski Kyusung merasa kesal namun dia juga bersyukur. Karena dengan begitu mereka bertiga akan lebih terbuka lagi.

"Appa,,, eommaa,,,"panggil Kyusung.

"Cha-Chagiya.."ucap Kyuhyun dan yesung gelegapan

"…."Kyusung hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kegugupan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ka-Kau sudah bangun nak. Mianhae aku membangunkanmu."ucap Kyuhyun menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Anhi, appaaa."ucap Kyusung yang kini tengah terduduk dan menghapus airmata sang appanya.

"Cha-Chagiya.."ucap Kyuhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Kyusug.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian lebih terbuka padaku. Aku ingin kalian tidak meresa bahwa ini aadalah kesalahan fatal dan harus ditanggung sendiri. Kita dalah keluarga, Kyuhyun appa dan Yesungie eomma. Aku yakin dengan begitu aku akan meresa bahagia."ucap Kyusung tersenyum tulus meski airmatanya tengah membanjiri belahan pipi putih dan mulusnya.

**_SRETT_**

"Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Appa benar-benar minta maaf chagiya. Kalau saja appa bisa lebih memperhatikanmu. Mianhae."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk Kyusung.

"Ne appa,,, gwaenchana. Bukankah dulu sudah aku bilang? Kalau aku adalah anak dari seorang Lucifer dan seorang angel? Jadi aku bisa menghandle semua itu."ucap Kyusung tersenyum bahagia.

"Apapun yang terjadi mulai sekarang kita harus lebih terbuka lagi ne."ucap Yesung yang juga memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyusung.

Dari siluet ekor mata Kyusug dapat terlihat Donghae yag kini tengah berdiri dan tersenyum kearah mereka bertiga. Dilihatnya lagi kini Donghae telah memberinya sebuah pelajaran dan kunci dari beban yang selama ini dia pikul sendiri. Dilihatnya meski Donghae tersenyum, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau jejak airmata masih jelas digaris pipi putihnya.

'Akhirnya kau dapatkan juga kebebasanmu Kyusung-ya. Jujur aku sangat bangga padamu. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu lebih dari pada aku menyayangi Hyukie.'batin Donghae yang kini beranjak untuk mengambil handphonenya.

'Hyungie, gomawo,, cheongmal gomawo.'batin Kyusung.

Kini Donghae tengah menelepon sseorang di ruang tamu. Entah mengapa kini Donghae telah menampakkan smirk yang jarang sekali di perlihatkannya selama ini. Donghae menunggu sambungan telepon dari seseorang yang tengah di teleponnya. Entah kenapa author merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Donghae.

**_TRUUUTTT_TRRUUUTTT_TRRUUUT-**

"Yeoboseyo."ucap namja diseberang telepon.

"Yeoboseyo Sungmin hyung."ucap Donghae setengah berbisik.

"Donghae? Kau dimana sekarang? Bagaimana?"tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah di rumah Yesung dan Kyuhyun hyung."ucap Donghae.

"….."

"Ah, tentu saja aku sudah menceritakan pada mereka."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Baiklah tinggal langkah terakhir hyung. Kini giliranmu sekarang."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Rencana ini juga demi mereka hyung."ucap Donghae.

"…"

"Ah, geurae yo. Ya sudah mungkin sebentar lagi Yesung akan meneleponmu. Jalgayo."ucap Donghae menutup teleponnya.

'Sekarang telpon Heechul hyung.'batin Donghae.

**_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_**

**_TRRUUUTT_TRUUUTT_TRRUUUTT_**

"Yeoboyeso."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Hyung lakukan seperti yang kita rencanakan ne."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Ye? Anniyo, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bersama lagi. Dan terima kasih atas ceritanya tentang uri little devil."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Anhi, aku hanya membuat mereka lebih terbuka saja."

"…"

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya."ucap Donghae.

'Dan yang terakhir.'batin Donghae.

**_TTRRRUUUUUT_TRRUUUU**

"…."

"Mianhae, aku ada masalah sedikit disini. Mianhae aku telat memberitahumu."ucap Donghae bersemu.

"…."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nanti aku akan rundingkan lagi masalah ini bersamamu."ucap Donghae.

"….."

"Aku yakin Hyukie. Apa kau keberatan?"tanya Donghae.

"…."

"Gomawo sudah mengerti aku."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Ohya, barang yang kita pesan bagaimana? Apakah sudah jadi?"tanya Donghae.

"…."

"Baiklah, mungkin dalam minggu ini aku akan kembali ke Korea."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Rencana ini jangan sampai gagal ne."ucap Donghae.

"…"

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Jalgayo Hyukie. Jaga dirimu."ucap Donghae sambil menutup teleponnya.

Kini Donghae duduk manis diruang tamu, sambil menengadahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Banyak sudah yang dia korbankan untuk merencakan ini. tapi dia optimis rencana yang telah mereka siapkan akan berjalan dengan lancar. Donghae berharap ini adalah hal terindah yang dia bisa berikan untuk Little Devil keponakannya.

Sedang kini di kamar Kyusung, yesung sedang sibuk mendapatkan telepon dari Heechul. Melihat gelagat yesung yang panic membuat Kyuhyun dan kyusung juga ikut panic. Apa yang sebenarnya heechul katakan pada yesug, sehingga namja itu telihat sangat shock. Yesung pun kini tengah duduk ditepian rangjang Kyusung dengan wajah yang sangat pucat pasi.

"Hyungie, waegure?"tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Eomma, gwaenchanaso?"tanya Kyusung khawatir.

"Ahra noona… Ahra noona.."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah tergagap bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Shhhh… tenanglah hyung. Ada apa dengan Ahra noona hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung meski dia sendiri sangat kacau.

"Ahra noona masuk rumah sakit. Dia keguguran."ucap yesung terisak.

"Mwo?"ucap Kyuhyun dan Kyusung bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kata Heechul hyung, Ahra noona tengah menjenguk eomma di rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan seohyun. Seohyun yang merasa kalau hidupnya sudah dihancurkan oleh keluarga Cho akhirnya dia mendorong Ahra noona sampai terjatuh. Sekarang Ahra noona sedang diruang ICU dalam pemeriksaan Sungmin hyung. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, apakah bayinya bisa selamat atau tidak. Karena sebenarnya kandungan Ahra noona memang sangat lemah akhir-akhir ini."terang yesung.

"Mwoo?"gumam Kyusung dan kyuhyun.

"Eomma,, Noonaa."ucap Kyuhyun kini meneteskan airmatanya, lagi.

"Appa tenang ne… jangan terlalu berfikir yang macam – macam. Ingat kesehatan appa. Aku tidak ingin appa dan eomma terlalu banyak berfikir."ucap Kyusung berusaha menenangkan orangtuanya meski dalam hatinya dia sanat khawatir.

"Ne, chagi."ucap Kyuhyun yang ingat akan apa yang dibicarakan Donghae.

**_DRRTTT_DRRTTT_DRRRTT_**

Terlihat handphone milik Kyusung bergetar di atas meja belajar miliknya. Dengan cepat Kyusung menerima telepo dari seseorang yang sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarganya di Korea itu.

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

Sungmin ahjussi.. bagaimana keadaan Ahra ahjumma dan Cho meoni?"tanya Kyusung to the point.

"Tidak usah Khawatir seperti itu chagi."ucap Sungmin tenang seakan dia tahu kalau keluarganya tengah tegang sekarang.

"Maksud ahjussi apa?"tanya kyusung tak mengerti meski dia merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini.

'Kenapa Sungmin ahjussi tenang – tenang saja? Padahal istrinya hampir saja meregang nyawa? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? apa ini adalah salah satu rencana mereka yang tidak aku ketahui?'batin Kyusung.

"Ahra sudah tidak apa – apa Kyusung-ya. Eommanim juga sudah siuman dari masa kritisnya."ucap Sungmin.

"Cho meoni sakit apa hyung? Apa ini akibat dari racun yang masih ada dalam tubuhnya? Bukankah sudah aku berikan penawarnya?"selidik Kyusung.

"Ah,,, itu, eommanim hanya sering anemia dan demam. Puncaknya dia kena typhus kemarin. Untuk racun – racun itu, sudah tidak ada lagi Kyusungie. Bisa dibilang sudah tidak ada yang menjangkit dalam tubuh eommanim."jawab Sungmin setengah gugup.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan kesana minggu ini. setelah itu appa dan eomma akan menyusul minggu depan. Soalnya aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku dan bisa dibilang yach, aku disuruh seongsangnim untuk belajar dirima. Susah sekali sembuhnya jika sudah terjangkit penyakit cerdas."ucap Kyusung menyombongkan diri, meski terlihat sekali ada makna yang terkandung dalam kata – kata sombong yang basru saja Kyusung lontarkan.

"Ye? Ne ne, Donghae katanya juga akan pulang minggu ini. kau pulanglah bersamanya."ucap Sungmin terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan kyusung.

'Jelas sudah ini ada yang tidak beres.'batin Kyusung menyimpulkan.

"Ne, tentu saja aku akan ke Korea bersama Donghae hyung. Ya sudah ya ahjussi. Aku akan mempersiapkan visa dan pasporku dulu. Jalgayo."ucap Kyusung.

Kini Kyusung tengah meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajarnya. Kyusung merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu di cemaskan. Tapi Kyusung penasaran dengan apa yang telah direncanakan sungmin, Ahra, Cho Meoni, heechul, dan Donghae. Ah, juga tidak dapat dipungikiri jika Hyesug juga ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Chagiya… Kau melamun?"tanya Kyuhyun terlihat sangat khawatir.

'Aigoo,, hampir saja aku membuat appa mengerang sakit lagi.'batin Kyusung.

"Gwaenchanayo appa, eomma."ucap Kyusung tersenyum mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua orang tuanya ini.

"Sungmin hyung berkata apa chagi?"tanya yesung terlihat sangat cemas.

"Jangan cemas lagi, appa, eomma, Ahra ahjumma sudah tidak apa – apa, begitu juga dengan bayinya, meski sekarang terlihat sangat lemah. Dan untuk Cho meoni, beliau hanya sakit typhus."ucap Kyusung menjawab tanda tanya besar dari Kyuhyun dan yesung.

"Ahhh,,, Syukurlah akalu eomma tidak apa-apa."ucap kyuhyun tenang.

"Lalu, maksudmu kau akan ke Korea apa chagi?'tanya Yesung.

"Aku hanya memastikan mereka baik-baik saja eomma. Nanti setelah aku rasa semuanya aman dari jangkauan ular berbisa. aku akan memberitahu kalian dan kalian bisa menyusulku ke Korea. Apalagi eomma juga tahu kalau obat appa tinggal sedikit dan harus menemui dokter park lagi. Benarkan?"tanya kyusung pada yesung yang mau protes atas keberangkatannya.

"Ah, geuraeyo.. baiklah, kau hati-hati ne."ucap Yesung.

"Kau berangkat kapan chagi?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya appa. Aku juga ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan di sana. Selain itu aku juga harus menyamakan diri dengan jadwal Donghae hyung."ucap Kyusung yang melihat Donghae kini tengah bersandar dipintu kamar tempat mereka berada.

"Aku berangkat lusa Kyu. Jadi kalau bisa lusa kau juga berangkat bersamaku."ucap Donghae.

'Ku rasa Kyusung sudah mulai merasakannya. Tjih, tidak asik. Peka sekali dia.'batin Donghae.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengurus visaku besok."ucap Kyusug tersenyum.

'Dugaanku, tepat sasaran.'batin kyusung.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Aku mengantuukkk… hooaammmzzz."ucap Donghae.

"Ah,,, mianhae aku mengganggu istirahatmu Hae."ucap Yesung lalu beranjak dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar kamar Kyusung.

"Hehehe,, mianhae hyung."ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat jam dindingnya telah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berjalan dan memasuki kamar mereka. Kini baik Kyuhyun dan yesung tengah membaringkan tubuh lelah mereka dalam buaian ranjang. Meski mengantuk tapi mata Kyuhyun kini tetap terbuka.

"Hyungie.."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunnie,, waeyo?"tanya Yesung.

'Anhi. Hanya saja apa hyung tidak merasa aneh?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu Kyuu.?"tanya Yesung.

"Ya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal hyung. Tapi aku masih belum yakin."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kyu. Palli tidur. Kesehatanmu harus fress besok. Arraseo? Jalgayo.."ucap Yesung setelah mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung,, jaljayo."ucap Kyuhyun menyusul Yesung terbuai alam mimpi.

Ah, sekarang kepekaan Kyuhyun sudah menurun. Apa ini karena seorang angel tengah mengawasi dan merawatnya? Apakah sang Lucifer sudah bertobat?

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Annyyeeoongg… FF ini akan aku biat menjadi 22 chapter seperti umurku. Jadi bersiaplaahhh chapter depan akan ada sedikit skinship.. kekekekekeh *smirk**


	17. BDSM?

Kini didalam kamar tersebut hanya ada Kyusung dan Donghae. Kyusung berencana ingin menanyakan apa yang direncakan Donghae. Tapi diurungkannya, karena pasti dia sudah merasakan kalau Donghae sudah tahu rencananya. Akhirnya, Kyusung memilih untuk bungkam.

Donghae sebenarnya tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Hanya saja agar Kyusung tidak berbicara tentang apa yang 'mengganjal' pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Maka dari itu dia berbohong kalau dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Meski merasa canggung dengan keterdiaman ini tapi baik Kyusung maupun Donghae berusaha untuk bungkam.

"Sung-ya… Apa kau marah pada hyung?"tanya Donghae yang merasa suasana itu semakin canggung.

"Buat apa aku marah hyung? Memang hyung melakukan apa?"tanya Kyusung seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa."ucap Donghae malas.

"Maksud hyung apa sich?"tanya Kyusug lagi dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura Sung-ya. Aku tahu dari sorot mata milikmu. Kau seakan menelanjangiku sedari tadi."ucap Donghae jengah.

"Kekekeke,, Ne, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan satu hal hyung padamu."ucap Kyusung.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"tanya Donghae to the point.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan dibelakangku?"tanya Kyusung.

"Hah,, sudah kuduga kau sudah merasakannya. Dari Sungmin hyung kah?"tanya Donghae yang sudah mengetahui 'siapa' yang paling tidak bisa berbohong.

"Ne, hyung bisa bayangkan? Bagaimana seorang suami tenang-tenang saja jika istrinya hampir saja meregang nyawa? Bukankah itu sangat janggal."ucap Kyusung.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi dengan dua syarat kau mau?"tanya Donghae menampilkan smirknya seakan dia ingin mempermainkan Kyusung.

"Katakan syaratnya hyung?"tanya Kyusung penasaran.

"Syarat pertama, kau harus menerima apapun yang hyung tugaskan padamu dan jangan bilang pada siapapun termasuk pada Heechul hyung, Hyesung hyung, Ahra noona, dan Sungmin hyung."ucap Donghae.

"Berarti sama appa dan eomma boleh dunk."ucap Kyusung yang kini membalas kelakuan Donghae.

'ANAK INI,'geram Donghae dalam hati.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Mereka adalah target kita. Jadi tidak boleh sampai tahu."ucap Donghae malas.

"Baiklah,,, lalu yang kedua apa hyung?"tanya Kyusung.

"Kau harus berjanji, ini adalah rencana kita berdua. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, dulu aku sudah membantumu sekarang kau membantuku ne. sebenarnya rencana kami adalah …."ucap Donghae berbisik pada Kyusung.

**Title : My Love My Kiss My Heart**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun Super Junior, Yesung Super Junior, and other cast.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior, milik tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Namun FF dan cerita ini yang SAH adalah milik saya.**

**Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**Genre : Chrime, Eksperimen, Angst, Romance, Humor.**

**Ratting : T (berubah menjadi M jika diperlukan)**

**Warning : Typho, OOC, dan disarankan memakai kacamata hitam agar tidak katarak #digampar**

**Author : Kim Rae Joonie a.k.a Joonie Kim**

**Summary : Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang menduda setelah bercerai dengan istri pertamanya Kim Jongwoon dan menikah dengan Seohyun karena paksaan orangtuanya. Kyuhyun berdalih karena Jongwoon tidak bisa memberi keturunan maka dia meninggalkan Jongwoon. Hingga suatu hari Jongwoon mendapati dirinya telah hamil. 11 tahun kemudian semua rahasia yang disembunyikan dengan sangat rapi terbongkar oleh seorang namja kecil bernama Little Devils dan menclaim dirinya adalah anak Yesung. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, Kyusung balas dendam. Apakah dendam Kyusung terhadap keluarga Seohyun masih tersimpan? Apakah rencana Donghae untuk menyatukan mereka berhasil? Apakah Kyuhyun dan Yesung bisa bersatu kembali? Temukan jawabannya di FF ini**

**~ ~ ~ Joonie Kim ~ ~ ~**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Flashback ON**

_Kini Donghae tengah menelepon seseorang di ruang tamu. Entah mengapa kini Donghae telah menampakkan smirk yang jarang sekali di perlihatkannya selama ini. Donghae menunggu sambungan telepon dari seseorang yang tengah di teleponnya. Entah kenapa author merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Donghae._

_**_TRUUUTTT_TRRUUUTTT_TRRUUUT-**_

"_Yeoboseyo."ucap namja diseberang telepon._

"_Yeoboseyo Sungmin hyung."ucap Donghae setengah berbisik._

"_Donghae?Kau dimana sekarang?Bagaimana?"tanya Sungmin._

"_Aku sudah di rumah Yesung dan Kyuhyun hyung."ucap Donghae._

"_Apa kau sudah menceritakan semuanya? Tentang Eomma?"_

"_Ah, tentu saja aku sudah menceritakan pada mereka."ucap Donghae._

"_Okelah"_

"_Baiklah tinggal langkah terakhir giliranmu sekarang."ucap Donghae._

"_Iya, aku tahu Hae, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini?"_

"_Rencana ini juga demi mereka hyung."ucap Donghae._

"_Kau benar Hae, ini juga untuk kebahagiaan mereka"_

"_Ah, geurae yo. Ya sudah mungkin sebentar lagi Yesung akan meneleponmu. Jalgayo."ucap Donghae menutup teleponnya._

'_Sekarang telpon Heechul hyung.'batin Donghae._

_**_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_PIP_**_

_**_TRRUUUTT_TRUUUTT_TRRUUUTT_**_

"_Yeoboseyo."ucap Donghae._

"_Yeoboseyo Hae, wae?"_

"_Hyung lakukan seperti yang kita rencanakan ne."ucap Donghae._

"_Arraseo. Tapi Hae kenapa kau susah – susah melakukan rencana ini?"_

"_Yesung?Anniyo, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bersama lagi. Dan terima kasih atas ceritanya tentang uri little devil."ucap Donghae._

"_Cheonman, geundae, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Anhi, aku hanya membuat mereka lebih terbuka saja."_

"_Owh, arraseo."_

"_Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya."ucap Donghae._

'_Dan yang terakhir.'batin Donghae._

_**_TTRRRUUUUUT_TRRUUUU**_

"_DARI MANA SAJA KAU IKAN! KAU TAHU AKU MENUNGGU TELEPONMU DARI TADI!"_

"_Mianhae, aku ada masalah sedikit aku telat memberitahumu."ucap Donghae bersemu._

"_Arraseo arraseo.. jangan kau ulangi lagi. Atau kau akan terima konsekuensinya. Geundae, ada masalah apa Hae?"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan rundingkan lagi masalah ini bersamamu."ucap Donghae._

"_Merundingkan apa lagi Hae? Bukankah rencana pernikahan kita diundur juga karena ingin membahagiakan sahabatmu terutama bos 'Angkuh' kita. Bukankah kita sudah sangat yakin jika ini akan berhasil?" _

"_Aku yakin Hyukie. Apa kau keberatan?"tanya Donghae._

"_Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena aku juga ingin melihat mereka bersama lagi, apa lagi untuk Little Devils"_

"_Gomawo sudah mengerti aku."ucap Donghae._

"_Ne, Cheonmaneyo,,"_

"_Ohya, barang yang kita pesan bagaimana?Apakah sudah jadi?"tanya Donghae._

"_Menurut butik yang aku temui tadi, mereka bilang dalam tiga hari ini barang itu sudah selesai."_

"_Baiklah, mungkin dalam minggu ini aku akan kembali ke Korea."ucap Donghae._

"_Arraseo, kau bilang saja, nanti aku akan menjemputmu"_

"_Rencana ini jangan sampai gagal ne."ucap Donghae._

"_Ne, tentu saja harus berhasil, kalau gagal ya kita mulai lagi dari awal."_

"_Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Jalgayo Hyukie. Jaga dirimu."ucap Donghae sambil menutup teleponnya._

**Flashback OFF**

Kyusung kini membulatkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian Kyusung menampilkan smirk andalannya. Oh tidak, apa yang sebenarnya dicerna oleh otak genius Kyusung. Seakan mendapatkan ide yang lebih bagus daripada yang direncanakan Donghae. Kyusung pun angkat bicara. Mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan ide darinya mungkin bisa membuat rencana sederhana itu menjadi istimewa.

"Seperti itulah Kyusung-ah rencana kami."ucap Donghae membuka sudah semua rencananya dengan para hyungie dan noonanya.

"Hyung bolehkah aku menambahkan sesuatu agar rencana itu tampak lebih menarik dan istimewa dari mata kelam milikku?"tanya Kyusung pada Donghae.

"Apa itu Kyusungie?"ucap Donghae penasaran.

"Hyung mau tahu? Ah, tidak akan aku beritahu."ucap Kyusung menampilkan smirk miliknya.

"Hey, cepat katakan.."ucap Donghae menampilkan sisi kekanakannya.

"Tidak akan."ucap Kyusung sambil mencoba mempermainkan Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaksamu."ucap Donghae sambil menggelitiki tubuh Kyusung.

"Ahahahahaha,,,, cukup hyung,,, ahahahaa,,,, cukup,,,,"ucap Kyusung menggeliat digelitiki Donghae.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakannya."ucap Donghae masih setia menggelitiki Kyusung.

"Ne,, Ne,, aku akan mengatakannya."ucap Kyusung dan saat itu pula Donghae berhenti menggelitikinya.

"Cepat katakan."ucap Donghae menuntut.

"Ne,,, jadi begini…"ucap Kyusung menyatakan argumentnya pada bisikannya ke Donghae.

Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh otak Kyusung. Kini manik obsidan itu sukses membelakkan matanya. Pemiliknya pun berfikir apakah namja remaja didepannya ini masih sangat waras? Atau sudah terkontaminasi animasi yaoi yang kini telah beredar dipasaran.

'Anak ini, apakah masih waras?'batin Donghae bertanya dan menatap Kyusung intens.

"Apa hyung pikir aku gila?"tanya Kyusung tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae kaget.

'Bagaimana dia tahu aku berfikir dia gila?'batin Donghae.

"Bukan begitu.. apakah tidak apa-apa membuat appa dan eommamu 'melakukan' didepan seorang 'Yeogya' yang bisa dikatakan 'homophobi'?"tanya Donghae tidak percaya dengan rencana gila Kyusung.

"Hey, hey, apa itu? Aku hanya ingin melihat appa menggila diatas tubuh eomma, sebagai ganti dulu 'Yeogya' itu ditiduri appa meski cuma sekali. Aku sebagai anak Sungie eomma jelas tidak terima."ucap Kyusung tersenyum mesum.

"Yak! Kau masih 12 tahun, otakmu bermasalah sekali jika berurusan dengan BDSM. Aigo.. siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"tanya Donghae tidak terima jika namdongsaengnya sudah terkontaminasi Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat mesum dulu sewaktu kuliah, meski kalah dengan sifat evilnya.

"Kasih tahu gag yaa?"tanya Kyusung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tjih."gumam Donghae.

"Baiklah, jangan ngambek. Aku akan menceritakannya."ucap Kyusung.

**Flashback ON**

_Waktu saat masih satu tahun Kyuhyun tinggal dan hidup bersama dengan Yesung dan Kyusung. Kehidupan Kyusung berubah dan memulai semuanya dari nol sejak dia pindah sekolah ke Manchester. Banyak hal yang sudah dia tinggalkan, teman-temannya, sahabatnya, bahkan uncle kesayangannya. Dari kesendiriannya itulah Kyusung mulai membaca banyak buku. Dari buku yang sangat ringan sampai yanbg sangat berat. Dari membaca sebuah manga sampai sebuah novel berbahasa asing._

_Hingga suatu hari saat dia sedang membeli sebuah buku untuk menemaninya selama satu minggu kedepan dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik dari sudut pandangannya. Sebuah buku yang mengisahkan tentang cerita – cerita tentang homoseksual karya masashi kishimoto (reader : Joonie-ah bukannya itu yang ngarang naruto?#Jooniesenyumgaje). Buku itu menceritakan tentang kehidupan ninja Jepang jaman dahulu. Terlihat seperti biasa saja dari cover maupun summary yang terdapat dalam cover buku tersebut. Namun jika kau membacanya pasti kau akan menemukan hal gila._

_Dalam buku tersebut terdapat sebuah tambahan bumbu percintaan antara Sasuke uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki (FF Joonie di Blue Bird yang masih ngadat otaknya buat nerusin). Percintaan terlarang antara sesama laki-laki yang sangat tabu untuk diungkap. Tapi dalam buku tersebut secara gamblang dijelaskan secara sangat mendetail tentang percintaan dan kisah ranjang mereka. Dari yang soft yaoi sampai hard yaoi bahkan tidak jarang mereka menggunakan sceene BDSM. Bukankah itu sangat gila._

_Kyusung pun yang telah membaca seperempat dari buku itu penasaran dan membelinya. Kyusung berdiri dari jejeran buku fantasi dan fiktif kini beranjak menuju meja kasir karena ditangannya sudah terdapat dua buah buku yang lumayan tebal. Namun, sepuluh kaki melangkah matanya terikat dengan sebuah buku yang berjudul "Kisah cinta Hesei Holmes dan Hesei Lupin". Rasa penasaran yang langsung menyeruak karena Kyusung maniak sekali dengan tokoh Holmes itu sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil buku itu dan membawanya ke kasir._

_Kyusung tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yeogya penunggu kasir yang menatap Kyusung aneh. Hey,, bayangkan! Bagaimana tidak aneh, jika anak seumuran 12 tahun buku bacaannya tentang homoseksual? Kyusung yang ditatapun hanya cuek tanpa peduli pandangan er,, setengah merendahkan dari kasir itu._

"_Semuanya 25 pounds,"ucap Kasir itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan buku yang dibelinya._

_Dengan tenang Kyusung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan akan membayarkan buku yang dibelinya. Namun saat dia akan menyerahkan uang itu seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya mencegahnya._

"_Di..Direktur."ucap Kasir._

"_Jangan terlalu formal padaku Selena."ucap orang yang dianggap direktur itu dan beralih menatap Kyusung._

"_Tumben sekali kau mau mampir ke toko buku milikku ini Little Devil."ucap Direktur muda itu._

"_Aku hanya mampir ketika aku menjenguk teman lamaku disini. Aku melihat ada discount jadi aku mampir, bukannya aku tidak punya uang hanya saja aku harus irit. Bukan begitu 'Hyesung hyung.'"ucap Kyusung penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya dan setengah melirik kearah kasir dan tersenyum. Seakan senyuman itu mengatakan matilah-kau-yeogya-keparat._

_Untuk sesaat itu kasir menganga tidak percaya, orang yang ditatapnya rendah itu adalah keponakan direkturnya, atau bahkan yang paling mengejutkan adalah anak dari seorang penyanyi terkenal London yang selalu dielu-elukan suara emasnya. Tertunduk mati langkah, kasir itu menatap kosong sepatu hight heel hitamnya._

"_Ne, of course. Untuk hari ini kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Itu gratis untukmu."ucap Hyesung tanpa tahu apa yang tengah dibeli Kyusung._

"_Really? Thanks brother."ucap Kyusung menatap kasir yang masih setia bergelut dengan pandangan pada sepatunya. Terpampanglah sudah senyuman mengerikan yang disembunyikannya, yeogya itu pasti berfikir akan dipecat oleh direkturnya._

"_Baiklah hyung, aku harus pulang. Eomma menungguku."ucap Kyusung dan beranjak dari tempatnya._

"_Ne, hati-hati dijalan."ucap Hyesung._

_Namun beberapa langkah dia beranjak menuju pintu keluar dengan tatapan membunuh Kyusung berkata dengan lantang dan keras._

"_Hey, YOU BITCH! Don't look someone from his or her outside. From his or her book they bought. But from their intelligence and 'who' is he? Don't call me 'Little Devil' if I can make you out from here. Cuz, you have make me angry, very angry. You have insult my parents."ucap Kyusung pergi dengan seringaian dan menatap Hyesung dengan tatapan turuti-kemauanku-atau-kau-akan-mati. Sedang yeogya itu? Jangan ditanya,, dia sudah terisak dan menangis pilu dimeja kasir. Semua pelanggan toko itu pun hanya menatap iba, namun tidak bisa apa-apa karena mereka juga pernah mendapat tatapan seperti yang yeogya itu berikan pada Kyusung._

'_Kasihan dia, tapi itu juga salahnya sendiri.'batin mereka semua._

_Sesampainya dirumah, Kyusung melakukan hal seperti biasa. Makan, bermain dengan Kyuhyun, berbincang dengan Yesung, dan sampai akhirnya waktu belajar tiba. Kyusung beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya tanpa terkecuali itu Yesung ataupun Kyuhyun. Dengan tenang Kyusung mengambil buku yang dibelinya tadi dan membacanya. Nampak wajah namja menginjak remaja itu memerah, entah karena sakit atau karena membaca adegan yang diceritakan mendetail._

"_Aigooo,,"umpat Kyusung sesekali._

**Flashback OFF**

"Aigooo"gumam Donghae.

"Aku hanya penasaran hyung, jangan salahkan aku. Bukannya aku straight ataupun aku homo. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu."ucap Kyusung.

'Benar juga sich, diumurnya yang sekarang dia memang memeliki keingintahuan yang tinggi. Tapi mengapa buku yang dipilihnya malah buku yang seperti itu?'batin Donghae sweatdrop.

"Ne, aku tahu kau hanya ingin tahu, tapi kenapa kau memilih buku yang _emh_ bisa dikatakan sangat tabu untuk seusiamu. Bahkan aku yakin jika eomma ataupun appamu melihat buku itu pasti akan marah besar."ucap Donghae mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Yang namanya ingin tahu , ya ingin tahu hyung. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Soal buku itu tenang saja aku sudah membakarnya. Bukan karena takut ketahuan, hanya saja aku tidak ingin menambah beban mereka."ucap Kyusung.

'Yah,, padahal aku ingin meminjamnya.'batin Donghae setengah kecewa.

"Ech… Apa yang aku pikirkan?,"gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak surai hitamnya

"Hayo,,, hyung berfikir yadong ya? Ngaku…"ucap Kyusung menyeringai melihat tingkah Donghae yang seakan ingin meminjam buku yang dibelinya itu.

"Yak! Aish jinja."gumam Donghae.

"Kehkehkehkeh.."kekeh Kyusung.

"Sudah ayo cepat tidur, sudah jam 4, apakah kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"tanya Donghae.

"Sebenarnya masuk sich hyung, tapi karena aku termasuk salah satu anak manusia yang lahir dengan IQ bisa dibilang menonjol, aku bisa masuk kapanpun aku mau."ucap Kyusung bangga.

**_PLETACK_**

"Ya,, appeuuu, kenapa hyung memukul jidatku?"ringis Kyusung.

"Karena kau sombong anak kecil. Sudah, hyung capek. Hyung tidur dulu ne. jalja."ucap Donghae menarik selimut dan pergi tidur.

"Yahh, hyung kenapa tidur sekarang.."ucap Kyusung namun dibalas dengan dengkuran halus dari Donghae.

"Aishh jinja."umpat Kyusung sambil menarik selimutnya dan menyusul Donghae kealam mimpi.

Ditempat lain dalam apartement tersebut terdapat dua namja yang tengah bergelut dengan mimpinya. Salah seorang dari mereka terbangun dari buaian mimpi, entah karena merasakan pagi telah menyapa atau merasakan kegelisahan yang mendalam. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya dari meja disampingnya kemudian mendial seseorang.

**_TRRUUUUTTT_TRRUUTTTT_TRUUUU**

"Yeoboseyo, Sungie-ah. Waeyo?"ucap namja itu mengantuk.

"Ini aku hyung, Kyuhyun."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu?"tanya Heechul.

"Anhi, hanya saja aku merasa janggal dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyusung kalau Ahra noona baik-baik saja."ucap Kyuhyun to the point.

"Janggal bagaimana Kyunnie?"tanya Heechul yang sudah mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan 'JANGGAL'.

"Entahlah hyung, aku merasa ada yang Kyusung sembunyikan dariku. Aku masih belum tenang jika belum mendengarkan Ahra noona ataupun Eomma meneleponku."ucap Kyuhyun mengutarakan pemikiran dan kegelisahannya.

'Haahhh,, jadi cuma itu toh, aku pikir dia sudah tahu,'batin Heechul lega.

"Tenanglah Kyu,, jangan gelisah seperti itu. Sekarang kau tidurlah, nanti aku akan menelepon noonamu untuk meneleponmu."ucap Heechul.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo, mianhae mengganggu jatah tidurmu. Jaljayo."ucap Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan meletakkannya di meja sampingnya lagi.

Kyuhyun kini kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya namun terhenti setelah dia melihat wajah polos Yesung. Wajah damai nan mulus tanpa cacat sama sekali membuat Kyuhyun terpana memandangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun kini membelai mesra pipi mulus Yesung, memandangi sosok yang selama setahun ini menemani tidurnya.

"Euunghhhh,,"desah Yesung seakan terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhhh.."ucap Yesung terbangun dari mimpinya dan duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang..

"Aku membuatmu terbangun changi? Mianhae."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tetap membelai surai hitam didepannya itu.

"Anniyo, aku hanya merasa haus."ucap Yesung bohong, jelas saja dia terganggu.

"Ini minumlah."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Yesung dan meminumkannya

"Apakah masih haus?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anhi, cukup Kyuh."ucap Yesung kini beranjak kembali berbaring namun tak sampai lima menit dia berbaring, Yesung merasakan panas menjalar sekujur tubuhnya.

'Ada apa ini?'batin Yesung kembali terbangun.

"Waeyo Baby?"tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Yesung.

"Entahlah Kyu, aku merasa panas menjalar tubuhku."ucap Yesung juga terheran.

"Kau tidak demam Sungie baby."ucap Kyuhyun memegang dahi Yesung.

"Kyuhh, apa yang kau minumkan padaku tadi?"tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Hanya segelas mineral di meja in-."ucap Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat secarik kertas disamping dia mengambil air mineral tersebut.

_**Dear Appa,**_

_**Appa mianhae. Tadi secara tidak sengaja hasil penelitianku terjatuh dalam gelas air minum appa. Aku tidak berani mengambilnya karena eomma sudah membawanya kekamar appa. Cheongmal mianhae. Pasti appa bertanya kenapa tubuh appa terasa panas, karena penelitianku ini sedikit mengandung afrodisiak. Jika tubuh appa telah sehat maka dosis itu hanya berlangsung 10 menit tapi jika appa masih sakit atau kelelahan itu bisa memakan waktu 30 menit. Sekali lagi mianhaeee…**_

_**Kim Kyusung**_

Kyuhyun membaca secarik kertas itu dan sedikit berbisik agar hanya dia dan Yesung yang mendengar suaranya. Tatapan bersalah kini bersarang dimata caramel milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung kini mulai merasakan libidonya mulai naik. Semakin lama, libido miliknya kian membumbung tinggi.

"Mianhae hyung, seharusnya aku mengambilkan minum didapur saja."ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Anhi, Kyuh, Gwaenchanahh."ucap Yesung setengah mendesah.

'Hyung, jangan menggodaku.'runtuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

"Cepatlah tidur Kyuhh, aku akan selesaikan ini duluuhh."ucap Yesung sembari beranjak kekamar mandi untuk melepaskan hasratnya.

'Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk menyentuh hyungie baby?'batin Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian yadongnya.

"Anhi, Anhi hyungie baby seperti ini juga karena salahku."gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berfikir rasional.

'Tidak ada salahnyakan membantu 'keluar'?'batin Kyuhyun yang kini beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

_**Ckckckck… itu sama halnya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan Kyuuu…**_

Kini Kyuhyun masuk kamar mandi dan mendapati Yesung mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower agar tersadar dari afrodisiak hasil penelitian anak semata wayangnya. Yesung terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun, apalagi kondisi dirinya saat ini sedang telanjang, ralat setengah telanjang karena hanya memakai boxer warna hitam motif kura-kura. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung dan melakukan sesuatu pada kejantanan Yesung dibawah guyuran shower.

"Biarkan aku membantumu baby,"bisik Kyuhyun.

"Cepat Kyu, aku sudah tidak tahan."desah Yesung tidak tahan lagi karena libidonya benar-benar telah memonopoli kerasionalannya.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah memeluk Yesung dari belakang dan duduk dibathup dibawah guyuran shower. Tubuh Kyuhyun kini telah toples dan hanya memakai boxer yang sudah basah kuyup bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun terus mengoral kejantanan Yesung dan memilin ringan kedua nipple Yesung. Sedangkan yang namja yang didominasi hanya mengerang pelan dalam ciuman maut seorang Lucifer yang sangat pervert.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung baru tahu kalau hanya melakukan foreplay seperti itu akan menguras banyak sekali tenaga mereka. Lihatlah mereka yang telah mandi dan berganti baju terlihat sangat keletihan. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka hanya melakukan foreplay tanpa melakukan this and that dan memakan waktu 45 menit. WOW! Fantastic!

"Hyung aku lapar,"rengek Kyuhyun yang merasakan nyawanya hanya tinggal setengah.

"Ne, akan aku buatkan. Tapi hanya bubur, aku tak yakin bisa makan nasi hari ini."ucap Yesung tak kalah suram dengan keadaan Kyuhyun dan mulai beranjak ke dapur.

"Baiklah, aku bantu ne."ucap Kyuhyun kini keluar kamar dan menyusul Yesung ke dapur.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi namja berusia 12 tahun itu kini telah menyeringai. Ya, Little Devils kini tengah menyeringai. Sejujurnya secara tidak sengaja Kyusung masuk kamar appa dan eommanya, namun karena Heechul bilang ada urusan penting maka dia masuk kamar kedua orang tuanya. Namun, saat memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya yang ditemui hanyalah sebuah ranjang kosong dan terdengar bunyi shower yang menyala. Dari ekor matanya dapat ia lihat eksperimenya ( gelas mineral ) telah kosong.

Dengan segala hipotesa dan hasil pengumpulan data yang dilakukannya maka dapat ia simpulkan bahwa salah satu dari mereka berdua telah meminum eksperimennya dan tengah berjuang untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya. Menyeringai dan menyeringai itulah yang dilakukan Kyusung. Bagaimana tidak? Jika eksperimen dengan kelinci percobaan pada orangtuanya telah berhasil seperti hipotesa awal yang telah dibuatnya?

'Ini adalah awal dari kebahagiaan kita Eomma."ucap Kyusung kini tersenyum tulus sambil beranjak member tahu Heechul kalau appa dan eommanya masih tertidur.

Ck ck ck… niat sekali.

**~ To Be Continou ~**

_**Dear : Readers setia FF My Love My Kiss My Heart**_

_**Huaahhh apa – apaan ini. Skinship kok seperti ini? Ini tidak baik untuk anak dibawah umur. Aigoo.. kenapa otakku yadong melulu… adakah yang mau meredamkan otak psikopat milik Joonie?**_

_**Siiinnnngggggg..**_

_**Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang mau. Kali ini Joonie akan membalas review yang sudah Joonie tampung di beranda review..**_

_**Yesung : Jooniiiieeeee #gebukiJoonie kenapa kau buat aku 'menegang' seperti itu hah? *marah**_

_**Kyuhyun : Sudahlah Hyungie, #tarikJoonie jangan salahkan dia, salahkan ff sebelah dengan BDSM yang menjadikan anak kita mesum seperti itu.**_

_**Yesung : Tapi Kyu,,, *malu**_

_**Kyuhyun : Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baby, kajja kita sarapan.**_

_**Kyusung : Aigoooo. #geleng-gelengkepala.**_

_**Donghae : Little Devils ayo kita sapa dan balas para pembaca.**_

_**Kyusung : Ne hyung.**_

_**Donghae : ajib4ff**_

_**Yak! Bukan masalah yang serius aku hanya ingin menyatukan mereka kembali dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan dengan tumbal pernikahanku dengan Hyukie ditunda. Bukankah aku sudah terlalu baik? Kurasa Kyusung tidak terlalu berat berfikir, kau bacakan tadi? Apa yang ada dalam otak silumannya?**_

_**Kyusung : hyung hentikan pernyataan tidak mutu darimu… lisunhae cinjekor..**_

_**Tentu saja daebak, kan aku jenius seperti appa dan eomma.**_

_**Yesung : dewicloudsddangko**_

_**Penasaran sama apanya? Sama Joonienya apa ceritanya? *masih marah.**_

_**Kyuhyun : sudahlah baby *pelukpinggangYesung… oneheartforsuju**_

_**Aku juga masih belum tahu, tapi benarkah Donghae hyung ingin membuat kami satu dalam ikatan pernikahan lagi? Tentu saja pintar anak siapa dulu donk. *bangga**_

_**Donghae : Tidak jadi Kyu… aku berubah fikiran.**_

_**Heechul : ck ck ck ck….. kimfida61..**_

_**Yak! Kau telat membaca,,, aish jinja padahal aku sudah berakting semaksimal mungkin.**_

_**Eunhyuk : mukhaclouds**_

_**Tidak – tidak,, tentu saja akan membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali bersatu, tapi ada beberapa kendala lagi untuk menyatukan mereka,,, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Joonie-ah kepadaku. Ditunggu review dichap selanjutnya ne.**_

_**Sungmin : sparkyu**_

_**Tentu saja harus, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia kembali ke Korea dan menemui ahra dan eommanim… Kyusung-ya, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan pervert seperti itu?**_

_**Ahra : LieKyusung**_

_**Tentu saja akan berlanjut, dan berlanjut jika kalian mereview lagi ceritanya.**_

_**Hyesung : Wonhaesung love**_

_**Ini dilanjut, tapi jangan lupa review ne, gomawooo**_

_**Ms. Cho : Little dangko**_

_**Hanya sebuah mistery yang ringan,, tentu saja, cucuku harus hebat, karena merupakan keturunan dari dua orang yang sangat hebat.**_

_**Kyuhyun : ucuclouds**_

_**Tidak … tentu saja tidak akan tobat sebelum hyungie baby jadi milikku. Aahhh Joonie bisa saja menambahkan kesablenganku jika aku tidak mendeathglarenya… aku hanya mengalah dan bersikap diam.. aigooo,,, apakah adegan diatas bisa dibilang skinship? Aku rasa itu adalah rating M.**_

_**Yesung : satya**_

_**Yaahh, kalau malah asik begitu, aku yang susah dikerjain melulu. Tidak,,, tidaakk,,, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tobat,,, lihatlah bahkan dichapter ini dia mengerjaiku.. Sixh sense? Tentu bukan itu yang dimaksudkan Joonie,,, hanya saja karakter Kyusung disini diceritakan kepekaannya terhadap sesuatu yang dianggapnya sangat janggal. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan denganku selaku eommanya.**_

_**Kyusung : Niraa**_

_**Ne, tentu saja untuk uri family,,, mungkin akan ada beberapa permasalahan lagi,, tapi Kyusung yakin bisa menyatukan appa dan eomma.. dari berjuta-juta manusia dimuka bumi pasti ada orang seperti Kyusung. Ne,, ditunggu reviewnya.**_

_**Enhyuk : Dewi CloudSparkyu**_

_**Ck ck ck,,, telat bacanya yah,,, hihihihi makanya reviewnya di tinggalklan lagi nee…**_

_**Donghae : 24**_

_**Tidak sukakah kau dengan karakter yang aku mainkan? Apakah namja kecil seperti Kyusung membuatmu terpana? Baiklah,, Joonie buatkan sceene dengan aptx4869.. #mulaingawur**_

_**Heechul : lukyuky**_

_**Ck ck ck… kalau kau culik Kyusung pastinya kami akan bingung.. karena tidak ada yang membuat FF ini hidup.. pasti ada, aku yakin pasti ada, hanya saja berada dibelahan dunia yang mana kita tidak tahu. Bukankah ciptaan Tuhan itu bermacam – macam,, Joonie yakin jika orang atau anak seperti Kyusung pasti ada.. ahahaha gwaenchana yang penting tetep review,, maka Joonie pun tidak akan marah karena kamu sudah meninggalkan jejak.**_

_**Joonie : tata**_

_**Ck ck ck ck… jika aku tidak memasuki masa mid semester maka aku akan update cepat, dan ternyata para dosen killerku senang sekali membuat ku merasakan sakit kepala.. pusing,,,**_

_**Untuk para readers Joonie minta reviewnya ne,, jebal kasih sedikit tandatangan agar Joonie merasa sedikit tenang karena FF joonie bisa membuat emosi dalam diri para readers semuanya. Ohya,, Joonie boleh minta satu hal? Bolehkah kalian panggil Joonie dengan nama penname Joonie saja? Atau panggil dengan Joonie saja? Kalau Joonie dipanggil dengan Author,, rasanya ada dinding pemisah antara kita. Bukankah kita keluarga? Keluarga dalam ikatan Kyusung Shipper dan para pecinta Superjunior.**_

_**Ohya,, tadi aku lihat di chapter 15 ada yang review dengan penname Kyumin,, bukankah kalian sangat sensitive dengan kami? Ah mianhae sebelumnya… karena Joonie merasa sedikit trauma saja dengan para kyumin yang dulu membash joonie..#curhat. Cheongmal mianhae… dan itu kadang membuat joonie sedih. Kita sesama ELF dan hanya beda SHIPPER malah saling menyakiti. Aku hanya takut Teukie oppa akan marah, karena tidak menjaga uri oppa dengan baik malah melakukan fanwar.. mianhae sekali lagi mianhae jika kalian tersinggung..**_

_**Akhir kata,, jangan lupa review lagi ne… gomawo ….**_

_**Tertanda : Joonie Kim**_


End file.
